Less than 24-hours
by SexyChief
Summary: Star quarterback Arnold Shortman has to make a decision that can affect his remaining high school career. With the weight of the team on his shoulders, he's given a distraction from his thoughts by an invite to Sid's end of the year big bash. Could a random night of teenage partying change or strengthen his theories about school, life, and even love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys, I wanted to write something light and fun, not as dark and severe as my previous one. No big drama or anything here, just teens being teens rated T for language.**_

Early June - morning, the last day of school of Hillwood for Arnold, Helga and the rest of the kids, the last official day of their junior year.

Sid pulled up in his car into the school's parking lot with his beautiful but mysterious girlfriend Natalie along his side. With a calm, quiet confidence and a tad bit of a cool air about him, he walks towards the school grounds. Sid is one of the few guys who's managed to be well-known among all crowds, mainly for his taste in cars, girlfriend and his endless supply of a particular natural herb that lots of kids come to buy off him.

He immediately spotted a friend before getting to the stairwell and went over to give him an enthusiastic handshake; that friend is Arnold Shortman. Arnold is about average height for a teenage male, slender but muscular build from years of playing the quarterback position on the school's football team. His style of dress is modest and low-key, much like his personality. He and Sid exchange a few words, once Sid's out of sight, he goes back to leaning thoughtfully against the side of an old schoolhouse near the school's parking lot. A lot has happened approaching the end of the school year, and as a result, he's had many sleepless nights. He's beginning to question his current activities on the field and off.

Arnold randomly looked to his right and saw his girlfriend of one year approaching; she's a redhead, petite, bouncy, sweet, cute. Lila Sawyer, a girl with a huge smile on her face; she's a morning person. Instead of getting equal enthusiasm in response, she is met with a yawn followed with a half-smile by her sociable but laid back boyfriend. She's like a red-head version of Sandra Dee, the school's biggest 'goody two shoes' priss. A certain blonde would give that description of her, but that Spitfire is one of the few people who knew all along for a fact; up until a year ago, that although she isn't evil, there is a darker side underneath all that pep.

A darker side that Arnold himself is slowly becoming aware of. He tried his best to be attentive of Lila's enthusiastic conversation about the cheerleading squad, but he got easily distracted by a statuesque blonde with wild hair blowing in the wind walking nearby. She's with her super brainy best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl and an unexpected comrade, cheerleader and self-titled fashion guru Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

Helga Geraldine Pataki is that blonde. Star athlete in her right and is good enough for a student to land in some honor's and college prep courses, but she's not too braggy about that, well in sports she is, but not about her grades. Although for her it feels good ... in spite of the fact that she's never been able to make straight A's, but with her athletics combined with her book smarts and street smarts makes Helga G. Pataki and pretty impressive overall student. She's tall, taller than most girls, but she isn't lanky like some girls who stand at 5'10, in fact, she has soft curves along with muscle tone from being an athlete and all her tomboy years.

She could feel someone staring and peeked one eye at him, and after holding contact she offered a tiny nod, he nodded back. With Helga still in his direct vision, he couldn't resist eyeing her midriff; since she was wearing a cut off baseball style tee shirt and took notice of the small tattoo near her navel.

Out of nowhere, he felt a small pitch to his upper arm and turned his attention back to his girlfriend who smiled, in a slight cunning way. She peeked one eye at Helga and company on the sneak then proceeds to make out with Arnold; who looked startled by the sudden embrace.

"Did you see that? _Ugh_ , how distasteful..." Rhonda whispered to Helga; who in response just pressed her lips firmly together to hold in a laugh as she continues her path inside with her girlfriends in tow.

Because he heard the bell, Arnold walked with his girlfriend hand in hand to go inside. She pulled from him. "I'm going that way." She pointed to the right. "I don't have a 1st period."

"Okay." He kissed her on the lips once she leaned in. Lila started to leave, but then doubled back. "What are we doing for tonight? I'm ever so excited." She asked.

He shrugged one of his shoulders and rubbed his neck. "Um ... well you know Sid's party is tonight, I am planning just to hang with him and some of the other guys until then so if it's alright with you, we can just meet up at the party."

She smiled albeit lopsidedly and bounced away. Arnold watched her for a moment; his expression easing slowly into a more thoughtful one. Once she was out of his sight, he turned to go inside the school. As he's walking up the stairs, he almost most bumped into Curly; who has grown his hair long and is more chill yet can still be unpredictable at times. "Hey Curly, how are things?"

Curly reached out to shake Arnold's hand. "It's gonna be better in a few hours after we get out of this dump." He looked at him with confusion. "What time is Sid's party again?"

"About 9:00 is what he told me it's supposed to start. But realistically, most people will probably start getting there at around 10:00 and after..."

Curly froze in place, seemed to be in thought, once he came to a conclusion he nodded a few times and gave a thumb up. "Alright ... um... yeah, so I'll be there."

"Cool... then I guess I'll see you then." He watched at Curly practically sprinted down the stairs while shaking his head amusingly, wondering what kind antics he's up to now.

Now at his first class of the day, Arnold is approaching the doorway and Lorenzo, Eugene and Brainy are standing there talking "Hey guys..." He greeted them.

Eugene suddenly started sniffing the air with a face of disgust. "Hey, Arnold have you been smoking?"

Arnold frowned and laughed some. "No, I don't smoke... but some people I know to do so it could have rubbed off on me."

Lorenzo leaned against the door. "Are you up to playing chess or maybe a game of poker tonight?"

With the smallest smile, Arnold shook his head. "Sorry, not this time, I'm going to Sid's party this evening." He studied all three of them. "You guys should come by the way since it's the last big party of the school year and all."

Lorenzo grinned because he rarely has time in his long schedule to attend casual hangouts. But luckily, his schedule was clear for tonight. "Yeah..." He looked excitedly towards his other two friends Eugene and Brainy.

"We'll be there!" Eugene answers cheerfully.

Once Arnold had entered the classroom and was out of sight, Brainy pulled Eugene to the side. "Oh... uh, we're going to a party?"

"Yeah, Brainy we're finally going to a party, right Lorenzo? Could you give us a ride?" Lorenzo gave an okay sign and went inside and sat down. Eugene tapped Brainy's shoulder. "See, I'll be fun."

He just breathed slowly for a few seconds and mulled over things in his mind and then grinned. "Uhh. Okay, Eugene. I'll go."

Arnold nonchalantly entered the room and sat down at an empty spot at a table next to Helga; who is talking to Rhonda and Nadine. He leaned back into the chair and listened to them.

"Pataki, you say I can be a fashion snob, but you're a music snob. I cannot believe you would say something so atrocious like One Direction music sucks. They have good songs and most importantly, they're cute and dress well."

She quirked her head to one side lazily and stared at Rhonda. "Hey, you are the one that goes on and on about them. Everyone has a breaking point. Anyway... just like fashion, music is debatable. You say they're cute, but I can't hear that or well dressed. What I hear with my ears is that One Direction songs lack, quality in the vocals, lyrical, arrangement or lack of real use to instruments... I can go on and on, but I'll spare you.."

Helga rolled her head around to the opposite direction to acknowledge the person next to her. "What do you say Shortman... you got an opinion?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she snickered after she nonchalantly looked him over. "Never mind," She scuffed a little. "with the company you keep ... you probably jam to Justin Beiber." She cackled and stood up and nudged his shoulder. Arnold should have been more offended by that or at least more irked, but for some reason, he wasn't, mostly because he knew she was only joking. He had long become accustomed to her insults.

Rhonda pointed out to the hallway and Helga turned to face Arnold. "Tell Mrs. Galloway we went to the bathroom if she comes before we get back. Okay?" Her tone was more demanding than kindly requesting, but he nodded anyway, and she leaves the classroom with Rhonda and Nadine. Arnold's eyes followed her until she was out the door and Brainy noticed.

Brainy, Eugene, and Lorenzo practically hopped up to come over to sit in the girls' seats next to Arnold; temporarily. Brainy purposely brushed up against Arnold. "Uh... Helga... I like her... She has spirit. Huh?"

Arnold peeked over at Brainy with raised brows he hummed in agreement.

Lorenzo poked his arm. "Arnold, are you going to play football next year?"

He frowned. "I guess... Why?"

"Then it's not true that you are protesting against the football coaches?"

Arnold's lips formed into a thin line, and he slumped lower in his chair. "Oh. Right. Word gets around fast I forgot." He paused just staring straight and sighed. "Protesting is a bit of a stretch. But I refuse to sign that contract their parading around. I'm hoping that I have enough clout to encourage change treatment and the board's plans to cut down on funding for female athletic teams." He rests on his elbows. "But I'm not so confident anyone else on the team cares, and if they did, they were too scared to say anything."

"That's why I never got into sports. Too many rules." Eugene chimed. Helga's voice popped into Arnold's head. Because of that he felt tempted to say something humorous and probably a bit mean in response to Eugene's comment, but instead he bit his tongue.

Rhonda was taking her time apparently wanting to stay longer in the bathroom to gossip. "Can you believe Sawyer? God, she's such a clingy mess. The guy can't even look at another girl ... even it's _you_ without her resorting to sucking his face to get his attention back." Rhonda and Lila were once good friends, but at some point a while back they fall out and the only time they communicate is for the sack of the cheerleading team; while Rhonda's best friend Nadine was a neutral person.

"That relationship ain't none of my business." Helga was laughing but then glowered at Rhonda. "Wait, what do you mean even if it's _you_? Are You trying to throw stones? Stomp with the big dogs?"

Her eyed flickered up. "You and your colorful phrases." Giggling softly. "Helga, I didn't mean that offensively or anything."

Helga's glare softened, and she leaned against the jammed bathroom stall door. "Better not have."

Rhonda looked at her through the mirror. "It's just that you and Arnold use to always been odds. Anyway ... speaking of him did you hear about what he's doing?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't keep tabs on hair boy." She wasn't lying, she had put her obsessive stalking long behind her.

"I hear he's refusing to sign the behavior of conduct contract they released for the new school year because...it'll take away from the girls' athletic teams."

Helga opened her mouth with some emotion in her eyes. "Oh is that so... " A delicate smile appears but vanishes fast as soon as Rhonda glances at her. "What does he want a cookie?"

Rhonda files her nails and holds her hand out to eye them. "I think it's kind of pointless to risk his place on the team. But it must have taken some guts to stand up against those in charge and his fellow teammates." She closed draws her attention to her friend who looked like she was holding back a smile. "I know you're impressed since you're a lady jock and everything."

Helga snorted at that. "Pfft. Me? Impressed with football head? You gotta be shitting me, Lloyd."

Rhonda twirled her school ID. "I shit you not, Pataki."

Nadine came out of a stall after washing her hands; she took out her makeup kit. "Rhonda. You promised you were going to loan me some stuff for tonight. I want to look less... natural tonight."

The two started rambling about makeup and beauty treatments.

Helga groaned loudly, which got their attention. "C'mon, just because we're of the female sex doesn't mean all we talk about is makeup and beauty. Do you think boys get together to talk about their looks and how much they want to impress us?" She asked rhetorically. "Fuck no!"

"That's because they have testosterone," Rhonda stated with a laugh, and Nadine laughed with her.

She snorted. "Whatever you skirts are boring me." She holds up two fingers, " _Peace_." cackled and kicked the door open to go absent-mindedly wander into the hallway. Rhonda and Nadine stayed in the bathroom to fix their makeup and nails.

Gerald swoops by, standing in the doorway, he beckons to Arnold, who immediately gets up to converse with him. "What's up man?" The two shake hands.

"So." Gerald began. "Your daddy... uh... Ha I mean your coach practically cornered me in the hall since he knows I'm your best friend and demanded that I give this to you. The dude has some anger issues I swear."

Arnold glared a bit taking it from him and unfolds the typed letter addressed to him and read it over. His jaw clenched while he was staring down at the paper. "Ugh... This is just perfect."

Gerald placed his arm around his shoulder. "Are you alright? What's it say?"

"It's a threat to kick me off... ugh... I saw this coming, but just give me a second." Arnold walked off in a huff. Since his attention was set down on the floor and not ahead, he runs smack into someone. "Fuck," Arnold exclaimed.

Helga's eyes rounded as she sees who she ran into; which is no surprise, but she's surprised at what came out of his mouth. "Did you just curse?"

Arnold opened his mouth and hesitated. "I wasn't directing it at you or anything. And sorry about running into you. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"Yeah, yeah. You running into me, that's nothing new. And I know you weren't cursing at me, you're not suicidal. What's new is you using a profane word, what... did the vending machine run out of gummy bears?"

He was unbothered or at least doesn't acknowledge her mocking and just went on to explain what was bugging him. He gestured to the letter in his hand. "Coach is threatening to kick me off the team if I don't comply with this new code of conduct."

He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Helga for a moment is unsure of what to do. She knew that consoling people under distress aren't one of her strong suits.

But Arnold continued. "We could be on our way to play state ... I don't want to let the coaches and the team down... " He lowered his head to rest on his knees.

Since his eyes were down, concern poured from Helga's face more bluntly at how frustrated he seemed. She crouched down next to him and took the letter from him and reads it over. She just stared at the side of his face hanging down and patted his back briefly. "Hey ... then you stop your grandstanding and go along with your team. End of story." Helga shoved the letter back into his hands.

Arnold straightened up to look at her. He looked offended. "What? I'm not _grandstanding_ , and you know it. But Helga, how can you of all people say I should just go along with it? Did you read the apathetic tone in the part of about my issue with budget cuts for girl sports?"

She shrugged. "What's that got to do with you?" He frowned at that. She lightened up, her expression. "Look ..." She sighed. "Alright, I know you're not grandstanding. And it's commendable, but it's also careless and just plain dumb as hell to give up everything you've worked hard for all these years and ruin your spot because you don't want to see others get hurt or miss out, while you excel. Nearly in every aspect of society, there is competition... when someone wins, there's billion people who lose and that's just how it is, and there's little you can do about it, except take your prize and be grateful."

He held eye contact with her and he seemed to be in thought over what she said. He turned away with a frown and shook his head. "I don't know ... I ...it's not only about the girls' funds, there's other stuff that I don't agree with. It's like the coaches want football to become the center of our lives ... they're trying to check your friends and after school habits. I understand them being strict, but their standards for what or who is decent is out of date and based on superficial things. I just don't want anyone having that much control over my life other than my parents. I like playing football, but it's not at all what I want to do after high school. I have so many other goals and hobbies I'd like to focus on. You know it's bigger than just football... it's more than that contract. It's about my personal beliefs and morals; which are extremely important to me, too important for me to sacrifice for something so minuscule in the long run. But hey, don't think I'm acting irrationally and completely throw away everything without thinking about it long and hard... I have and I still don't ultimately know what my decision will be when I'm approached by the coach but..." He rested his head against the wall and turned to her. "I just know that I don't want to give in so easy."

Helga just blinked a few times and then gave him the smallest grin. She raised her fist to lazily punch him in the arm. "Well... now that you put it that way...I can respect that, a lot." She mumbled and looked at him. "It's been like a million years since I've seen you go against authority, but you're still doing it for football headed reasons... and that's cool." He made contact with her and his mouth curled up. Although she no longer tormented him like she did in the past and they got along better, a positive or encouraging remark from her directed at him still wasn't a regularly reoccurring thing.

She pushed up straight and got on her heels to head back to the classroom but looked at her now less sullen male peer again. "Don't get any ideas and think I'm saying _you_ are cool or something."

His eyes softened. "I wouldn't even dream to think such a thing." She smirked and continued walking. He rubbed his arm and stared at her. "Hey, wait up, Helga. Let me walk you back."

She halted instantly, and once she was facing him, she rolled her eyes while sighing. "You are so lame. Dude, we're in school only walking back to class so cut the chivalry bull, _football head_."

Arnold was going to argue back that he merely wanted to walk with her since they were going to the same place, but instead, he just chuckled and stood up to catch up with her. "So are you coming to Sid's party?"

She raised one of her brows and glimpsed at him walking alongside her. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious."

She shrugged. "I don't know yet." She peeked at eye at him. "I might bless you losers with my _glorious presence_. Typically I prefer something more...spontaneous and hate stuffy, stiff parties, but because everyone seems to be going... some funny shit might go down so maybe... we shall see."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and peeked at her with a squint. " _Spontaneous_ , huh." His tone was light and upbeat.

Helga turned to him with a glare. "Yeah. You wanna make something of it?"

He shook his head. "No. Helga. I was just... Never mind."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Okay... Anyway, are you going to the party?"

He frowned. "Of course." He replied incredulously.

Helga frowned back. "Hey, what gives? As if you're known for being a huge rebellious party animal or something. I'm surprised you won't be spending the evening folding your kilts and knitting."

"Well no I wouldn't describe myself as a rebel party animal... Um, but you know I go to my share of parties." He glowered at her a little. "And I don't wear, nor have I ever even _owned_ a..." An amused grin filled his face, and he sighed as they reentered their classroom, went back to their table. "Forget it... whatever you say, Helga."

 _ **It's been a long time since I've written anything. I just wrote this chapter, this morning and wanted to post it before I chickened out lol, ... But anyway for those of viewing this, I hope it was a good or at least decent read;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The bell rang, and Helga bumped against Arnold. "Still haven't learned to get out my way, eh, football head?" All he could do was a laugh, especially since she had a small grin on her face along with her remark./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda placed her arm around Helga as they left the classroom. "Helga, when are you going to give me my answer regarding helping us with the initiation stuff?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know..." She shook her head a few times./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda's eyebrows sank into an impatient gaze. "What is there to know? Chicken, turning into a goody two shoes?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga smirked at her and removed Rhonda's arm. "emPlease/em. Cut the mind games, princess..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda frowned, but, then started to give a mouth pout. "Come on emHeeelga/em...you got to do this with me... those girls; Lila, for example, puts on her sweet act. I'm too pretty to this; except when I'm cheering of course." Helga shot her sharp daggers. "You're just as attractive Helga, but you're a different type...You're not a priss. Right?" Helga knew she was buttering her up, but she let her continue. "Those girls won't listen to us... They won't take us seriously." She said in a whining tone that only got on Helga's nerves. She stomped her foot and took out her whistle. "Here... you'll be in charge even though you're not a cheerleader. You can have complete control, after me." Helga was still visibly unmoved. "C'mon Helga... don't make me beg anymore... You're the boss, alright? Please...Helga...please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga side eyed her and yanked the whistle from her. "emAlright/em quit your bellyaching...I'll do it, but we can't take that shit too far...remember what it was like when we were young whippersnappers... The senior girls had no mercy, jealous cows! We should just make 'em do some drills, and as a reward, we should ask one of them to hang out with us tonight."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda poked her chest. "emAwww/em Helga, are you growing a heart in there?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""If I didn't have one, I would have punched you in the throat for blabbing endlessly about your love for the Jonas Brothers."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda huffed. "One Direction!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Same fucking difference!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Whatever. Anyway, some of my girls got the word out to the incoming freshmen about the cheerleading initiation, so we're going to recruit as soon as we vacant these wretched walls... meet me in the front, my driver will come pick us up." The girls went to their separate classes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold because he was heading in the same direction, heard enough of their conversation and smiled a bit at the fact that it was Helga who suggested going lighter on the freshman girls. He always got excited when he heard or saw her doing something nice. In his mind, at least the girls had decided only to do it to first-year students who wanted to try out for cheerleading, while the guys; mainly his football teammates, went after any boy who looked about freshmen age. Arnold wanted no parts of it, to be honest, he never did, even when he was at PS 118; he ever partook in the initiation/hazing of younger peers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For everyone, it felt like the day was dragging endlessly, everyone wanted for it to be over and because of it being the last day the teachers and security were lax on discipline./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For that reason, Stinky Peterson was just strolling the hallway ditching class, as he was dawdling, he spotted Harold in shop class./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Also in that class is Curly; making a weird-looking device. Stinky gets his attention and then gets him to signal to Harold./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold peeked up to see his instructor's head resting on the desk snoring and drooling away, so he darted out into the hall as fast as he could./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Stinks, what you doin out here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I came to see if we were still doin what we agreed on before?" Harold looked puzzled. "About going up to the junior high to scare the kiddos?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold grinned widely. "emDuh/em Stinky, find Gerald and maybe Arnold then we can head out after this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So as instructed, Stinky goes to peek into nearly every classroom spotting Gerald in a packed classroom with a strict teacher, so he made a hand gesture, and Gerald nodded in understanding. They had planned to leave during lunch period; which they shared for the first time since high school began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold headed to the cafeteria for lunch when Gerald told him about what the guy's had planned. To go over to the junior high and threaten the incoming freshmen. Arnold wasn't at all enthusiastic about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on Arnold; I just want to scare them a bit that's it, after that sounded. My idea of a good vacation is not chasing boys when I could be with Phoebe."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He thought about it, just only scaring them and leaving it at that, but that didn't sound appealing to him either for some reason. "Nah, I'll just stay here and see you all when you get back."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Squinted one eye at his best friend. "Alright, if you're sure?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At lunch period, Gerald, Stinky, and Harold drove over to the local junior high./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold took out a blow horn as soon they stopped, out in front of the school. He looked up at the windows, all of them were wide open. Initially, he grinned like a kid on Christmas, before he started shouting out his threats. "YO! You little freshman pip-squeaks! I know you can hear me! Just here to let you know that you'll be getting your wimpy asses kicked!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald snatched the horn away. "Don't be so obvious… emdamn/em." He brought the horn to his mouth and paused for a moment to think. "Ignore my tubby friend here. He's had too many Mr. Fudgies. We're here to look for potential athletes. Because once the bell rings for school to be out... we will officially be seniors, and you boys will officially be freshmen. So if want a good spot on one of the teams next fall, don't punk out and run like babies away from this; you, beautiful tradition."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold snatched the horn back. "Either way, we're gonna hunt you down like the little-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, I didn't get to say nothing." Stinky bellowed, and Harold handed him the horn. Seeing an enormous security guard peek his head out and he lowered the horn for second and gulped. "AHHH ... enjoy the rest of ya day boys!" The three guys hightailed out to get back to their school./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finally, it's the last period; everyone was staring up at the clock, including the teachers. Anxiously waiting for the final hour to end and vacation to begin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The bell rang, and Arnold jumped up fast to immediately link up with Gerald, Stinky, and Harold out in the hall. All three guys stopped when they heard a familiar yet wickedly intimidating voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emAye/em, you goons!" They turned around to see Helga standing there glaring at them. She dashed to them and poked all of them in the chest."You bozos better lay off Pataki meat today and for the rest of the summer!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Huh?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald frowned and looked her up and down. "What the hell are you blabbing about Pataki?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold squinted at her and laughed once he glanced at his puzzled friends. "She's talking about Levi... her little cousin. Levi Pataki, he's starting here next fall."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga glimpsed at Arnold; she's surprised he remembered such detail. Because since her cousin's family had moved to Hillwood, she didn't recall bringing him around to the gang more than a few times and that seemed like ages ago./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emOOOOOH/em." Harold and Stinky said at once again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That got a snort out of Helga. "Good thing at least one of yous has a brain. Anyway, as I was saying, he'll be staying with us while his folks go out-of-town, I better not see him come home covered in garbage or wincing in pain from a run-in with you creeps. Touch him and be prepared to meet Ole Betsy and the five Avengers." She held up a fist for effect./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald smirked. "Pataki, you need to come up with some new names. You've been threatening us with those since Urban tots..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah! Me especially and I'm sick of it!" Harold groaned out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She folded her arms. "Shut the hell up Harold!" Her level of snark was so intense that he closed his mouth quick like a scared child and pouted. She snorted at his reaction. "Anyway, tall hair boy, I don't need to, those names are classic, and they do the trick." She gave them each a pointed look. "Right pink boy?!" He groaned and turned away. "Remember what I said..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her eyes absent-mindedly wandered to Arnold, and she saw him instantly lick his lips. He seemed to get flushed for a split second after that but composed himself once he began speaking. "Don't worry Helga; Levi will be just fine, myself and the rest of the guys will make sure of it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald smirked at Arnold and grinned at Helga. "Right, we won't hurt him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She felt her cheeks get hot and she chewed her lip. "Uh-huh... that better be true ... because I'll be watching you ...baboons... all of yous." She resumed her scowl, pointed at all of them and then slowly turned to walk away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What a barracuda, ah Helga is still the biggest shrew of the school!" Harold stuck out his tongue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That's a little harsh. Helga's just protective of her little cousin; anyone would." Arnold muttered and awkwardly rubbed his arm once the other two were staring at him like he had grown another head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Stinky was eyeing her figure from behind as she walked away. "Helga Pataki might be a barracuda-like woman, but she sure is a lovely one. She can watch me all she wants."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold and Gerald both groaned, not because they thought of her as unattractive, but both just rather not think of the girl they each bickered with daily as emlovely/em. While Stinky, however, mentally noted how he wasn't the only one looking at Helga and thinking similar thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Just at that instant, Phoebe had walked over to Helga, she peeked back at Arnold and then whispered something to Helga. "Turn around; he's giving you that look I've told you about... now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold blinked a few times to snap himself out of falling into a daydream. Helga turned around to see him frowning, rolling her eyes she whispered back to Phoebe. "What? The look that could kill?" She poked her friend and snickered. "Pheebs I think your prescription is failing you, for the last time football head ain't checking me out...and that's emokay/em." Helga shrugged./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Phoebe in response didn't say anything, she turned and glared in Arnold's direction, sucked her teeth and speed up her stride./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold faced his friends. "So... I think it's best that you all listen to her and I think you guys should go easy on the kids in general. Remember what it was like when we were freshmen, those seniors were vicious."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold snickered. "Typical emARRRRNOLD/em... wimping out on us. This is a tradition we're talking! What are you scared of Madam fortress mommy?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Harold, get serious. I'm only looking out for Levi; he's an innocent kid."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald side eyed his friend. "Sure... you're only looking out for him because he's an innocent kid and not because of..." Gerald's stopped and gave him a knowing look, and after a second, Arnold glowered at what he realized he was implying. "But I agree with you; I'm not spending any parts of my vacation chasing kids."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The four were just about to leave the building when Arnold and the others heard someone loudly yelling his name. "Arnold Shortman!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold whipped around to see the head coach of the football team. "You better cut off your little protest stop befriending that group of weird slackers, I know this anti-social behavior is their influence! Don't give me that deer in highlights look; I see everything! If you don't shape up by next fall, you'll be out!" Arnold nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, in fact, I want an answer by the end of the day...you got less than 24-hours... just be at my office ... you know I stay late. I don't want to have to call your parents. Berman! You make sure he does just that!" Harold saluted him, and the coach slowly shook his head and walked off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When he was outside Arnold groaned feebly. Stinky poked him. "The man's just bluffing, Arnold, you got to be the best player on that team."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald chimed in. "Yeah, no way he'll replace you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold sighed. "Thanks, guys, I just wish my real teammates would be just as supportive and back me up here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He eyed Harold tentatively. "Ah, who cares about girls' sports... are you a girl Arnold? No! Guy's football is a top priority at this school and most schools. The problem is that you're thinking about it too much, overthinking... emas usual/em."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""And you don't think enough, under-thinking... emas usual/em." He irritably mumbled under his breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the guys headed to the parking lot, they heard his beat-up car peeling recklessly into a parking spot. The driver jumped out. Arnold immediately sighed. "Now here comes this idiot."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gerald chuckled. "Did you hear that ole boy got held back?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, and I can't believe they're letting him back on the team." He narrowed his eyes at Wolfgang. "God usually I can find a redeeming quality in everyone. But Wolfgang doesn't seem to have any." He shook his head and frowned. "I can't believe Helga once dated him or any girl for that matter."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I can. Those two were a match made in loudmouth heaven." He was speaking his mind, but also subtly trying to gauge his friend's reaction./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Gerald." Arnold lightly scolded. "C'mon, don't say that. The guys a monster and she might be loud, but she's a good person, and she's been our friend for emyears/em."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He shrugged. "Nah she's my classmate." He sighed after seeing Arnold gives him a judgmental look. "Okay, alright, she's an acquaintance that's the best you're getting out of me." He saw Wolfgang pick up an underclassman and shove him into a garbage can. "And dude shouldn't be allowed to touch any member of the female persuasion."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold nodded pleasantly until he saw Wolfgang moving in, so he and Gerald did their signature handshake. "I got to get away from this school before I lose my mind."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, Arnold, stop by Gerald's field so we can watch Pataki, Rhonda, and your girl crucify those freshmen."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold nodded and got into his car. Even Harold and Stinky left after briefly dealing with Wolfgang./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga stood in front of a group of freshmen girls with Rhonda and the other cheerleaders behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With great amusement on her face, she tugged at the whistle around her neck. "Alright, listen up because I ain't gonna repeat myself. Memorize this face, because the sooner you do, the easier. Why? Because I run things around here. Who runs things? Me. That's right. emHelga G. Pataki/em. You want to be cheerleaders?! You wanna kick it with Rhonda and her group?" She started to circle the girls who were down in the beginnings of a push-up position. "Of course, you do... if you didn't, you wouldn't have shown up here. But before you can even think to utter the word cheerleader you got to prove yourself to me first." She blew her whistle. "For starters, drop and give me 20!" She watched as they started. "Oh, no you don't have girlies... I don't want girl pushups; you do regulars, 20 of them!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga counted and walked around the girls, all of them struggled. "This is a pathetic sight..." She paused and saw one girl who was in perfect form and completing each one with ease. She smiled proudly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once she counted to 20, she blew her whistle, and the girls all moaned. "Okay, now that you're done with that pathetic display of upper body strength. Now give me 20 burpees!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's a burpee?" A minuscule girl asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl who did perfect push ups with a look of askance, she came to the front of the girls. "This is a burpee." She proceeded to hop down into a push-up position and hop back up a few times./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga crossed her arms and walked over to her. "What's your name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's yours?" She asked with complete indifference./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga tried her best to grimace, but her amusement shined through. "I already said my name, weren't you paying attention?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She walked back to her spot with the other freshmen girls. "I guess not."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda stormed over to her. "You better tell her your name or—"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rhonda, I can handle this." She watched Rhonda pout and walk away. "Now, since you're so good at all these drills. You get to do 20 extra of each."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl shrugged. "No problem."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Helga looked surprised, but covered it up with a scowl and blew her whistle for them to start./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The guys had gotten there in time to see everything. Arnold was sitting in the bleachers next to Curly and Harold, chin resting on his hands with his eyes seem to shift rhythmically between Lila and Helga noting the very clear differences as they made orders to the younger girls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lila was using her usual sweet, soft tone to keep the girls in line she had a dark look in her eyes as if she were getting a deep pleasure out of making these girls suffer. Deep down, Arnold was aggravated, he wished that she would drop the innocent act and be true to her feelings. Even though he wanted Helga would put her kinder side on display more often, over the years, he noticed there was always a hint of it mixed with her witty sarcasm. He accepted a while ago that he enjoyed her sense of humor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold was so busy daydreaming, so he was startled at Rhonda's presence in front of him along with a freshman girl. "Ask Mr. Berman what I told you," Rhonda demanded firmly of the girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The freshman girl folded her hands and stared up at Harold; who was sitting on a bench next Arnold and Curly. "Will you take me to the junior high dance?" This was Lila's contributions to the initiation process to make all the girls go up to a someone male or female and ask a random question; something that would make them a bit vulnerable to possible embarrassment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold laughed came out almost like a roar. Harold over the past years of high school had become more of a class clown jock. He still tried to intimidate people because of his size and reputation, but once they got to know him, it was evident he was big softy; albeit obnoxious and crude at times. "Me? Go to a junior high dance? Well, what's in it for me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What would you like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold thought for a moment he wanted to annoy Rhonda, and with a grin, he took a banana out-of-pocket. "I want to see what you can do with this?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rhonda rolled her eyes and pulled the girl away. "Don't respond to that. Ugh. Helga's right, you're such a pig." She muttered to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold stuck out his tongue. "Like you didn't know that before you came over here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""See that's why you avoid dating meat heads..." Rhonda looked over her shoulder at Harold. "Trust me." She whispered to the girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Curly nudged him while shaking his head. "That was emterrible/em dude, so undignified..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Harold chortled. "Stop using big words; school's almost out!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold didn't catch any of that exchange because he most likely would scold Harold for his perverted comment. He was gazing away at a girl whose kind of a puzzle, but a highly intriguing one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His eyes left her and realized he'd been caught staring by Phoebe. He got up praying that he wasn't visibly blushing. He felt some guilt as he approached Lila with his mouth formed into a thin smile as his eyes shifted to Phoebe. "I'm about to go...seems like things are simpering down here so would you like a ride...maybe we could go somewhere?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lila's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, I thought you wanted to hang out with your friends...I'll stay here and get a ride home from my girlfriends." Rhonda and Helga who could hear this conversation rolled their eyes at her referring to them as her 'girlfriends' and cringed at the idea of spending time with her than they already had today./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold nodded and smiled. "Right...Okay, then I guess the next time I'll see you is at Sid's later."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yep." Arnold leaned in, and she jumped back. "Not in front of the kiddies." She said while giggling. Instead, she pecked him on the cheek./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He left Gerald field and dropped by Sid's because he asked to help out with getting ready for tonight. As he entered his room, he grinned in delight because he remembered how much Sid use to feel embarrassed of his old place in the distant past. Now his room more than made up for it, he had the coolest room, even better than Arnold's./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was his girlfriend Natalie and Curly passing around what looked like a joint. Curly held it up to pass to Arnold, who shook his hands. "No, thanks." He had longed stopped trying to lecture them about laying off smoking marijuana because after much persistence and not getting through; even Arnold knew when to give up. Sid started smoking thinking it would lower his anxieties; while Curly did so to calm down in general. He kneeled down. "So Sid, you needed some help?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid stretched his arms up. "Yeah, but it can wait. Just chill out."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold looked around and collapsed on a lounge chair. Curly suddenly came over to Arnold. "Hey man, try it. It'll change your whole disposition."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold nervously eyed him. "Um...no thanks, Curly."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""C'mon Shortman, just take one puff and we'll never pressure you again."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He quickly realized everyone was staring at him. He sighed and took it, not because they were insisting, but because secretly he was always curious himself. He put the joint to his lips and inhaled, coughing desperately afterward./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They all laughed a little. "Don't worry, Arnold, that happens to almost everyone the first time. Try again; it'll get better trust me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He took a few more puffs, and it did get better. As soon as he started to relax, there was a heavy knock on the door that made him flinch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sid! Open this door now!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Crap it's my dad." He whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Natalie and Arnold helped him hide the stash, spray and open the windows up more; while Curly sat there twirling his fingers unsure of what to do with himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now go, let your dad in," Arnold whispered to Sid./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He opened the door, and his father was standing there with a sheet of paper in his hand. It was a list of things for the party. He gulped and turned to briefly face Curly, whose eyes dart around wildly. "You were supposed to throw that out?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What was that?" His father asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nothing. Um... what can I do for you, dad?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He violently shook the paper in his hand. "You can start by telling me what this list is about!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid gulped and felt a sweat coming on. "Nothing it's just something Cur- Thaddeus had it in his pockets; he must have dropped it." He faced Curly. "Right Thaddeus?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Curly just twirled his thumbs until Arnold elbowed him. "Yea yea, that's right sir."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid's father looked unconvinced, and he leaned against the door. "Your mother and I will not give up our trip because of your teenage shenanigans! But what we will do is hire our house-sitter to come over here and make sure things stay in order. You know who I'm referring to; you won't be able to get away with anything here." He held his forehead. "It's pathetic that I have to result to that since you're nearly an adult, but I see that I can't trust you and someone needs to be here to make sure this house stays clear of any wild hooligan behavior!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid nodded and moved past his father to go to the bathroom. He looks back at his son's friends. "Were you three in on this party?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, sir." Sid's girlfriend Natalie answered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He shook his head as he slammed the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid stormed back in. "Well, there goes plans for the tonight... With Cruella de Vil here, no way we can have any fun, sofa city, here I come."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold peeked over at him. "I didn't know you didn't have permission..." Sid punched his pillow, and Arnold was watching him getting more furious. "But don't be so quick to give up." They all looked at him curiously. "Your parents will still be gone. We can't have a party here, but we can still make the best of it. Seems like she's strict about the house, but would she care if you went out?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emNo/em. She doesn't care about me." He threw up his arms in defeat. "Make the best of it...Typical Arnold thing to say. What are you gonna do? Carry things over to your boarding house? That's a terrible idea...your parents are more attuned than mine...you got all those people living there...besides it's not enough space."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I wasn't going to suggest that. But we could take the party over to Rhonda's." Arnold said with enthusiasm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Curly raised his hand. "Not a good idea, the Lloyd's are having a emhoity-toity/em gathering, Rhonda barely got permission to go out." The others all stared at him, wondering how he knew such information since Rhonda avoided him, but no one dared to ask./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay...um...since your house-sitter doesn't care what you do... you can still go out and have a good time. I have no idea what we can do for tonight..." He paused and thought for a moment. A smile materialized. "And that's the fun of it all. It'll be, spontaneous."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Curly started bobbing his head. "Hey, I like the sound of that!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sid chopped down at his nails. "Things could go terribly wrong... or it could just be plain boring or even worse..." Sid felt the beginnings of a panic so he takes another hit and his eyes roll back in his head. "But whatever..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arnold stared at Sid for a second and chuckled softly. "We'll have to risk it going bad or being boring... either way; it beats sitting at home, right?" He looked to Curly and Natalie who nodded. With a huge smile still on his face leaned back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about more than just the upcoming hang out plans. "Because that's just what I need for the evening and in my life. A little more emspontaneity/em."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Sid's party getting canned is based on most of my high school experiences/plans, almost every time anyone decided to throw a house party while their parents were going away. But just like for my friends and me back then... the show must go on./span/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter;)/span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold sat up after he pulled himself out of his brief haze. "Okay... we have to text people to let them know about the change of plans. I'm sure you don't want people showing up here thinking it's still going on." Sid shrugged at that. "But maybe we can meet at the coco hut... everyone likes to go there anyway." It has become a popular teenage and young adult hangout.

Sid lowered down in his seat with his girlfriend hugging at his neck. "Sounds like a good plan, let me know when you're done."

"Okay...uh..." He sees that his battery is low. "I'll text Gerald and Helga and ask them to get the word out, so I can give my phone a break."

Sid's eyebrows rose up at Arnold. "I get Gerald, but, why are you texting Helga?"

"I'm texting Helga because she knows lots of girls that were probably planning on coming to your party... she'll tell Rhonda and that gets us set as far as the girls."

Sid grinned mischievously. "Why didn't you just text Rhonda?"

Curly huffed. "What? _Rhonda_? Arnold? You got something goin with _my_ girl?"

His brow twitched up and he chuckled. "Curly don't be ridiculous." He looked at Sid. "Because Rhonda has a tendency ...to think I want to gossip...and I don't want to get pulled into any mess." He started chuckling, but then glanced around at all of them who were just still staring at him. "Why are you all making this a big deal? I mean the faster we can get the word out the better." He shrugged.

Curly cackled. "I was just thinking...you know...I would never have thought I would hear someone say that Pataki has lots of girlfriends back in our PS 118. Seems like she has more than Lila Sawyer, what a shocker..."

Natalie lets go of Sid. "I'm not surprised...I didn't know her before but I like Helga she's pretty cool... as for the other one... there's a reason she has very few girlfriends."

Arnold sighed. "You don't have many girlfriends Natalie."

She flipped a bit of her hair over her shoulder. "I'm an introvert, I don't want lots of girlfriends, but that doesn't mean I couldn't get any. While Lila seems like she wants more friends than she has... unfortunately for her people...some of us, can smell bullshit a mile away."

Sid kissed her and nods at Arnold. "Sorry, I can't say that I don't kind of agree with her..."

"Let's just change the subject alright guys?" He got a random text from Harold, telling him to go come down to a local community college. Replying back with a simple _why;_ Harold texted back telling him to just come down and he'll see. He frowned in confusion but gave an okay in response.

* * *

Rhonda, Helga, and Lila were giving the freshmen girls a ride home in her limo.

Dropping off the last girl Helga watched her and then jumped out. "Hey you!" She struts towards her in a cocky fashion. "Halt you!"

She was a mouthy freshman, she immediately gets her defenses up thinking that Helga was going to talk crap to her. The two had a momentary death stare match. But Helga's face broke out into a wide grin and she laughed softly. "Alright… Tell me your name kid." She looked her up and down she was a cute but also rough-looking brunette tomboy with scarred elbows and knees more than she ever had.

"Clarita and you're Helga Pataki." She nodded. "Yeah I've heard a lot about you. You're the best lacrosse player on the team. By fall I'll be a star basketball player."

"Uh-huh...If you're interested in playing ball then why even show up for cheerleading initiation? Were you considering cheerleading at all?"

"You're kidding right, do I look like the cheering type?" She shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't have anything else to do and I saw a limo so..."

Helga face slowly broke out into a grin followed by a laugh. "Hey, Clarita... since you were the best girl out there... in my opinion at least... would you like to come out with us tonight… there's gonna be this big party that's supposedly cool."

Clarita looked Helga up and down. "I don't like parties but you seem to want my company…I guess I could clear my schedule to satisfy a fan."

Helga gasped a bit and narrowed her eyes. "A fan? Aha... that's cute…we'll be here to pick you up later. Make sure your butt is out here waiting for us."

She climbed back into the limo and gets a weird look from Rhonda. "What are you doing inviting that girl, she's got a major attitude."

Lila cleared her throat. "She's a rather homely... boyish... just like Helga..." She giggled. Helga and Rhonda both turn and stared her down. She gulped. "Well, she has that oh so sharp, witty charm like you Helga..."

Helga rolled her eyes, she knew Lila meant what she implied the first time, not that she cared. Helga was aware of her reputation since she put a lot of effort in her earlier school days to build it. What bothered her was that she tried to act like she doesn't mean anything negative by the things she says.

She shuts her eyes with impatience. " _Please_ just stop speaking directly to me." She turned her body towards the window.

Rhonda folded her arms and stared Lila down. "I usually try hard to act cordial with you, but if you're going to insult _my_ friend in _my_ limo... the at least you could do is get it right. I can think of a certain guy who wouldn't describe Helga as homely or boyish...but I won't go there."

Lila's lip curled into what resembled a smirk. "Whatever..." She mumbled.

The rest of the ride to Lila's house was completely silent. As the limo came to a stop, Lila looked back and forth between them. "Rhonda, thanks for giving me a ride."

Rhonda was filing her nails and didn't look up. "Hmm... don't mention it."

Lila climbed out and peeked back in. "Bye..." She hesitated to scroll through her phone. "Rhonda you helped me decide something...you won't see me tonight. I've made _real_ plans." She waved. "But you two enjoy."

Helga sighed with relief at the sound of that. "Why couldn't she get a ride from her boyfriend when he offered? It wasn't like she was any use to us anyway."

Rhonda started laughing. "Because she doesn't really like him like that..."

"No shit, but it's not like she _likes_ us either... and she _knows_ the feeling is mutual."

"I think she likes getting under our skin, either that or she's simply deluded. Just as long as she remembers that _I_ am captain...whatever." She lowered her file and studied Helga. "Hold up. You knew that Lila doesn't like Arnold?" Her eyes lit up and scooted closer. "Tell me what you know."

Helga snorted out. "Don't get too geeked up I don't know anything juicy."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Just spill it."

"Okay. I know Lila was lonely after getting served walking papers from you and the rest of her friends. She needed a shoulder to cry and of course, Arnold being Arnold was the person to lend her one. She probably thought what the heck... this guys a safe bet, he won't hurt a fly. And Lila's always been like the girl who got away to him…I'm sure it felt like he hit the lottery when she asked him out…" She huffed. "Was that good enough info princess? Now let's talk about something else I don't really give a damn about their little relationship."

Rhonda smirked her. "Hmm... you _really_ seem like you don't care."

Helga picked up a magazine that was just lying on the cushion and tossed it at her. "Leave the sarcasm to me!"

She glanced at her blonde friend. "But you know what? To be honest, I think the feeling is mutual for him. He always seems distracted when he's with her... who could blame him she's an annoying faker. I think he just doesn't want to hurt her feelings because she will be nearly alone without him. I don't have any proof, but I think he has eyes for someone I would have never _ever_ had expected ... but she's so much better for him than Lila that's for sure. And do you know who that girl is?" Helga narrowed her eyes. " _You_...he was staring at you when we first arrived at school but I thought that was just a coincidence but then I saw him checking you out during the initiation. Girl, he was drooling... it was undeniable that he is feeling _you_. "

Helga threw a pillow at her. "First Phoebe now you!"

"Hold on. Phoebe knew about this before I did? I'm losing my touch!"

She leaned back against the seat and raised her eyebrows at her. She was curious because her best friend and another friend; the school's gossip queen both have made these observations of Arnold giving her a _look_ but she dismissed this, not wanting to get wrapped up in thoughts of him.

"Whatever...so you Miss Lloyd better come pick Phoebe and I up at the same time we agreed on before... I bet she'll be with Geraldo by the end of the night, though. So it'll just be you and me girly, the two spinsters of Hillwood high!"

Rhonda gasped. "Hey I am no spinster, take that back!"

Helga cackled. "Oh yeah? What would you call a girl who has been boy-less for months... after that monstrosity of a relationship with king pig boy."

She shrugged. "Someone going through the recovery phase?"

"What the hell did you see in Harold anyway?" Helga scrunched up her face.

Rhonda mimicked her expression. "The same thing you saw in Wolfgang."

Helga folded her arms across her chest and slowly her lip curled up. "Touche'..."

"Seriously, what did you see in Wolfgang?"

"Opportunity? ... he asked me out at a time when few guys were knocking on my door. I thought what the hay... he's full of shit with all of his posturing. Not saying he's a nice guy, he's a genuine asshole, but I knew how to keep him in his place. He knows who to mess with and who not to."

Randomly taking out her phone and sees his message. Her mouth opened semi-wide she looked at Rhonda. "Football head...texted me that Sid's party is out..."

"Seriously?" Helga nodded. Rhonda groaned and pouted. "See, I knew it...Sid and his bad luck! I should have organized my party as back up."

Helga peeked at her. "Meh...maybe you should have."

"My parents are entertaining guests."

"Oh well." She was staring at her phone. "But... uh...Arnold is saying we should all meet up at the hut and then see where it goes from there."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "We go to the hut all the time." She moaned out.

Helga stuck out her tongue. "Stop your whining, it's better than nothing. His party was probably gonna get busted by the cops anyway... Sid lives around those nosy old people who would have called the police asap."

"So you still actually want to go out tonight and roam around mindlessly until we drop dead from boredom?"

Helga sent out a text to her friends and then puts her phone away. "What's the alternative? It'll beat staying home watching Bob watching the wheel, shoving down boatloads of steaks in his mouth." Helga heard and felt her stomach growling. "Let's get something quick to eat before you drop me off... _your_ treat."

* * *

Arnold drove down to where Harold instructed, walking up to the building he's confused about why he ask him to come here. One of his neighbors, a couple who had kids who attended the college recognized him. "Hey, Arnold nice to see you."

He smiled amicably. "Nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher."

"Are you here to see the recital as well son?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck while walking along them. "Uh, yes, one of my friends invited me…"

"Oh isn't that wonderful, good to see teenagers here supporting performance arts." Her husband nodded while the older woman pinched his cheek slightly. "Arnold was always such a good wholesome kid, I bet he still is."

He blushed profusely. "Thank you, I try to be, I guess, well you folks enjoy the show, I'm going to meet up with my friends, see you inside."

"You too Arnold, see you inside."

Walking inside the heard a loud whisperer calling his name, it's Harold and goes over through the stands to sit with him. Before he made his way over to the row they were sitting in, he spotted Wolfgang and two other of his teammates and the grin that was on his face faded. He reluctantly stepped up to the row they sat in and goes to greet all of them. Wolfgang surprisingly gives him a friendly small handshake and then pointed over to the front row. Arnold looked out and sees a row of kids dressed kind of similar and then he sees a kid that from behind who looks like Helga's cousin.

Just at the moment, he got up and walked up to the stage and sat down at the piano. Levi Pataki; was short for someone entering high school, super skinny, he wasn't the size of most Pataki men and wasn't athletic at all, taking after his mother. He's not a bad-looking kid per say, but not the type that girls his age would take a second glance at or who would stand out in a crowd. Levi's always been the quiet kid in his class but he's also intellectual, sensitive and creative.

Arnold leaned over to Harold. "What are we doing here?" He whispered.

Harold smirked at him. "Duh, Arnold we're here to scare that Pataki kid."

Arnold looked over at Wolfgang and the other guys. "Scare huh? Are you sure that's all they have planned to do?"

Harold nodded. "That's what they said."

He huffed. "And they say I'm dense," Arnold mumbled under his breath.

At the end, everyone gave Levi a standing ovation, even Harold and other seemed mildly impressed. Turning to look around he dipped out of the row unseen. He managed to sneak backstage.

He located Levi about to go back out to seat down but he stopped him. "Hey, Levi."

He observed the football headed older teen, knowing exactly who he was but asked anyway. "Hey... Arnold, correct?"

"Yeah that's me, It's been a bit since I've seen you, I guess." He looked him over. "I see you've grown up some."

Levi snickered because he knew he was the same height as he was on their last time they met. "What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't really know...well, I do, I was invited...but I think the guys I was invited by... the other football players from my school have some plans to torture you after this recital."

The color in Levi's face seems to seep away. "How did they know I would be here?"

Arnold shrugged. "I have no idea." He looked at him sympathetically because of how nervous he seemed, he never expected a relative of Helga and Big Bob Pataki to act so openly petrified. "If you want, I could get you out of here untouched."

Levi looked relieved and excited, but he also seemed confused. "Wouldn't that get you into trouble with your team? I mean, wouldn't they be mad at you?"

"Trouble? No. Will they be mad? Probably, especially Wolfgang. But I don't care, he's just an asshole." Arnold lightly covered his mouth, he didn't want to curse a lot period. And he especially didn't want to do in front of such an innocent looking kid.

"Wolfgang? He's out there... He's _horrible_ , he once dated my cousin.." He eyed Arnold subtly as he continued, gauging his reactions. "I knew he would target me in particular because for one thing he's a bully, but also because I think Helga really broke his heart when she ended things. He can't get to her, she's pretty tough for a girl. But he's been trying to take out his frustrations on me."

Arnold peeked back out into the audience, they still seem unaware that he was gone, except for maybe Harold who had sat right next to him. "Well, I can make sure he doesn't take it out on you. Come on, let's go."

Once they got to the parking lot, Arnold heard a loud voice and he knew who it was. "Hey, football, face! Where are you going with our little buddy there?!" Wolfgang asked, trying his best to look and sound innocent.

"Get in the car," Arnold whispered to Levi and leaned against the hood once the door closed, staring at the guys closing in. "Taking him home...uh...I promised Helga I would look out for him." It wasn't like he was completely lying there.

Wolfgang was moving in. "You wouldn't be trying to protect him from _us,_ would you?"

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about? He did his performance and he was ready to leave so I'm taking him."

Wolfgang stopped in his tracks and shifted his eyes to Harold. "Berman, you fat fuck! I told you not to invite Shortman! Kid thinks he's superman or something."

"Whatever..." Arnold hissed. "I'm leaving." His eyes moved to Wolfgang, narrowing a bit before he climbed in and started up his car.

"You can't run forever Pataki! It'll be a _long_ summer! Tell Helga, the Wolf said _hello_!" He shouted as Arnold pulled away.

"Thanks," Levi said in a low whisper.

Arnold peeked over at him with a tiny smile. "You're welcome."

"Did you really promise Helga you would look out for me?"

He turned crimson. "Um...yeah, I guess I kind of did."

"Why?" He asked in a small voice and looked over at Arnold. "I know you're a nice person, but really, did you promise that because you feel sorry for me? Or... are you just doing this for her?"

Arnold frowned, he wasn't expecting a straightforward Levi. "I don't like to see a nice kid like you get picked up. I kind of had a hard time my freshman year with the older guys messing with me just because I was still really scrawny. So...uh...I told myself that when I became a senior that I would... I don't know...try to look out for freshmen...as much as I could."

Levi found that amusing. "I guess Wolfgang was right about one thing, you _do_ think you're superman."

Arnold laughed at that. "Yeah, I have a cape in my closet and everything." He joked and glanced at Levi. "Why wasn't Helga at your recital?"

"Because I _begged_ her not to come."

Arnold brows went up. "Why is that?"

Levi sank down in his seat with a half-smile. "She's kind of embarrassing... she'll start cheering and shouting out my name, letting everyone in the audience know that I'm her cousin."

Arnold squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Lightly chuckling. "That...sounds like her."

Pulling up in front of the house he peeked over at Levi; who had studied him. "So... how about you come out with us tonight? Ask Helga and her folks if it's okay and then let me know."

Levi smirked as he got out of the car. "I don't have to ask her, she's not the boss of me. I'll go."

He chortled and nods. "If you say so...uh... I'll be over in a bit to pick you up."

Arnold watched Levi jog inside his eyes flickered up to the top window. His lip curled up when he saw her peek out quickly and then heard his phone ring, he was halfway expecting Helga to be on the other end, her since he was in front of her house.

"Hi Arnold, it's me."

"Oh hey, Lila."

She sighed softly into the phone. "Look. I don't know how to say this..."

Arnold's eyebrows waggled at the sound of that. He was predicting that whatever she was going to say wasn't anything good. "Say what?"

She moaned a little. "I'm not going out with everyone tonight."

His brows knitted but in concern. "Oh, why not? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...I...I...just made other plans."

His nose wrinkled. "Oh? Are you going out somewhere with Sheena?"

"No." She answered simply initially and then sighed heavily. "No, not with Sheena... with ...James."

Arnold's face screwed up. "James... as in-"

"Yes...after you and I parted today at the beginning of school, James and I were talking and it just kind of happened..."

"What happened just kind of happened?"

"He kissed me...and after a second or two, I kissed him back. He and I had spent time together before... And I think he has that ever so special, something I've always been looking for...ever since...your cousin. Then after Rhonda dropped me off at home, he called and asked me out tonight. Since Sid's party isn't going on and I ...well...I accepted..."

There was a long pause over the phone as Arnold was just sitting there with his mouth open.

"Arnold say something."

Awe transformed his face, but finally, he relaxed. "What...is there to say? What did you expect me to say? You're kissed someone else. That someone being one of my teammates. Now you're telling me you're going on a date with him..." His voice projecting incredibility. "How could you..." He went silent for a few seconds. "You know what..." He paused, taking a few breaths, mulling over everything. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to try to stop you. I don't want to be with someone who would-"

He heard Lila's breath hitched. "I knew it! I knew you didn't care about this relationship. That's why I didn't feel bad about accepting and looking at other guys in general. It's not like you make an effort to spend time with me. Not only that, you obviously have a _thing_ for the very girl who use to bully you. So don't act like you're so perfect."

"Lila I'm not the one that tries to act like I'm _oh so_ perfect." He said to mock her and then sighed. "You know I've always cared about you, genuinely. But I have to admit that for a while I haven't been exactly happy and I know you haven't been either. I've had my suspicions about you...and I've always wondered about your motives. I still had feelings for you when you asked me out, not as much as I did when we were kids but I still liked you. I wondered if you really wanted _me_ or if you just wanted someone... _anyone_. But I never thought you would ..." His voice trailed off. "Now you're here trying to turn this around to make it all my fault. Yes, I should have brought up my unhappiness. And started a mature conversation about everything. But I would have never just pursued someone else."

"At least I told you the truth. But listen to you. You're not even fighting for me...for _us_...you just sound...like a dull brain! Like you've been in this whole relationship. I've wasted my time! Goodbye, Arnold."

"Lila you can't just-"

She hung up. "Put all the blame on me...and fight for what?" He continued then recklessly tossed the phone on the seat next to him. Arnold held his forehead and shook his head. "Shit...this has been some day so far." He whispered. Putting his car into drive, he held his foot down on the break for a second and peered up at her window. He released a soft groan and pulled off.

 _ **\- Thanks for reading and for the reviews;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rhonda pulled up in front of Helga's house not long after Arnold left. In her own car, not the limo she was driven around in before. Helga gave herself another look in the mirror, then her one eye darted over noticing Levi was standing in her doorway.

"You look nice."

"Thanks…" She peeked at him. "How did your recital go?"

"Good, I suppose."

Helga's face broke out into a grin. "You're being modest. I _know_ you were better than good..." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to the next one ... I don't care what you say." She released a breathy laugh and then gave him another quick look. "Was that, Arnold?"

Levi nodded. "Yes... he showed up and told me the senior guys were after me, but we exited before they could put any plans into fruition."

Helga sighed out of relief. "Wolf right?"

"Yep, the ring leader, he told me to tell you, _hello_."

Helga made a face of disgust and brushed past him into the hallway. "How did they even know you were gonna be there? I was sure that would be a safe place...it's a college...the very _last_ place you'd think those blockheads would haunt."

He shrugged. "I have no clue... and neither did Arnold." He thought about Arnold more. "Hey Helga, can I ask you something?" She rushed to the bathroom to get the hand mirror and went back into her room. She peeked at him and did a shoulder shrug. "What is it between you and Arnold?"

Helga held the mirror up to look at the back of her head and brushed her hair; although she quite preferred the natural look. She dropped her brush heavily on her dresser because she's exhausted with this topic and felt herself getting peeved. "Have you been sniffing glue? There's no me and Arnold. He's a football headed kid, I grew up with, _that's_ it. What motivates you even ask me that anyway?"

Levi shrugged and looked at her as if he was completely unconvinced by her little statement. "I don't know it's just that…" He looked like he was holding in a grin or a laugh.

Helga's eyes bugged out. "What dude, spit it out!"

She could hear Rhonda honk her horn she dashed to her window sticking her head out. "Aye pipe down Rhonda, I'll be down in a minute!" She walked back over to Levi. "Sheesh, that girl can sure work a nerve." Her eyes darted on him. She hears the roaring voice of her father, Big Bob barking something, which she couldn't comprehend and didn't have a desire to. "See that's why I have to stay out. Lucky you, you get to go back to your folks soon, but of course Bob's nice to you." With a deadpan stare, she shrugs. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I suspect that he likes you." He watched as her eyes practically rolled to the back of the head. He chuckled. "I have a feeling that he really, _really_ likes you, he got this look whenever he said your name...but it was as if his whole face lite up. I could have sworn I saw his jaw clench when I mentioned you dating Wolfgang in the past... and I think I saw him staring up at your window before he drove off."

"Aye! Shut up, I'm sick of everyone feeding me this garbage today!" She calmed down. "Criminy. Uh. Sorry, Lev..." She sighed. "But if Arnold had feelings for me, he would have told me ages ago…"

Her mind went back to her failed FTi confession and another moment that happened between them freshman year, where she assumed he was leaning in to kiss her, while they were studying in his room. After that turned out to be a bust, she let it go of all her pinning, even though her love for him never vanished.

"Besides, he has his perfect girlfriend Lila…" She collected her things and jogged down the stairs with her little cousin on her heels.

Levi smiled cunningly. "Aha!" He pointed at her when she sharply turned her head. "I see you didn't deny that you like him!" He was practically beaming with excitement. He knew Helga was good at words and winning arguments, he delighted when he felt he potentially got the one up.

Helga frowned resting one hair on the railing. "What?" She blinked a few times in disbelief and laughed. "First of all, when did you get so damn observant and gossipy? You and Rhonda should hang." She snorted. "And second, I never said I _liked_ him, so don't go flapping your gums or you'll get a knuckle sandwich." Opening the front down she looked back at him with concern in her eyes. "It's best that you stay indoors for tonight, Wolf and his crew of misfits are out on the prowl...but you're a homebody anyway, so it's all good... right?"

He nodded with a lopsided smile. "You bet Helga, have fun." He waved at her.

"Oh, I will. _Peeeace_." She laughed as she closed the door behind and ran to the car.

Running up to the car she saw Phoebe in the front. "Shotgun!"

"You can't call shotgun like that, that's not how it works," Rhonda shouted.

Phoebe grinned. "I'll switch because I know how Helga likes to have control over the radio."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Once she gets inside on the passenger seat she looked her friend over. "Princess... it wasn't exactly classy to blast your horn, didn't you attend finishing school?"

Rhonda snarled. "It's your fault for being a slow poke." She looked her over Helga's outfit, it was hot, so she was actually wearing black shorts and a pink tank top. "It's not like you can use the fashionable late line as an excuse."

Her mouth twitched, but she ignored her comment.

Phoebe sat up and looked Helga over again. "Helga you're wearing short, shorts!"

"Yeah, because it's freakin hot out here! You wanna make something of it?!"

Phoebe's unaffected by Helga's booming voice and giggled. "Quite the contrary, I happen to think you look absolutely adorable."

Helga's mouth curved into a smile. "Oh. Well. Thanks, Pheebs."

She was grinning, semi sneakily. "You're welcome Helga and I'm sure a certain someone will be highly delighted to see you in such attire."

Her neck snapped around to give Phoebe a dry look. "Don't you start, I've heard about enough of that today." She slouched into her seat.

"Well, Phoebe might have a point, those shorts beats those ripped up jeans you normally wear."

Rhonda swerved as she turned a corner and Helga shot upright. " _Shit_ Lloyd, focus less on my clothes and more on the road. I wanna live through the night, alright."

"Hey, you try driving in these heels...besides, I'm used to being driven not driving myself."

Helga sucked her teeth, raising one brow up. "Well, you just give me the word and we can trade places...No one told you to wear heels, it's not like we're going somewhere fancy." Helga read the street signs. "And don't forget we're picking up Clarita.

"Shh, I know, I know, I'm trying to concentrate on the directions." Rhonda peeked at her with a smirk. "I'm wearing these heels for a reason...don't plan on being a _spinster_ by the end of the night." She peeled her eyes off the road for a second to give her a wink.

* * *

Now driving to the Pataki's home, he parked his car and watched as Levi ran out with the biggest grin on his face initially, but he slowed down his stride and tried to play it cool.

Arnold noticed and snickered. "Hey Levi, excitedly?"

He bubbled with excitement mixed with anxiety, but hid it well, kind of. "Hey...yeah."

He started driving off. "So you ever been in the coco hut?"

Levi shook his head mildly. "No, isn't it just for upperclassmen?"

"There's no rule...oh, by the way, you were a big hit at your recital, good job. How long have you been playing?"

"Thank you, about ten years."

"That's impressive."

A group of rowdy older teens noisily fly by in a car. Levi sinks lower in the seat. "Do you think it's a good idea that I'm out here with you tonight? What if we run into Wolfgang?"

Arnold looked at him once he stopped at a red light. "The worse thing you can do is let some loser scare you to the point where you can't leave your house and have a good time. I made the mistake of spending the first three days of my summer vacation freshmen year...locked up in my room like I was some prisoner."

He nodded. "And what happened when you finally went out?"

Arnold laughed. "The senior guys chased me and eventually caught me...it was worse back then, it literally hurt to sit down for a few days."

Levi hissed with a pained expression. "I've heard about some guys using belts and stuff."

"Yeah, it's not the best memory, that's for sure...certainly doesn't make me pine for old times." He glanced at him after the light changed and he took off. "Is your cousin coming out tonight?"

"Yes, she left out already, with Rhonda and Phoebe... why?"

Arnold shrugged. "She didn't respond to my text when I asked, I was just curious."

"Didn't Helga use to bully you?"

He chuckled, releasing a soft sighing noise. "Mmmhmm, but she stopped after 5th grade."

Levi smiled brightly. "And you two became friends at that point?"

"We definitely got along better. The start of high school...we started a friendship."

"So you like her." He said as more of a statement.

His eyes roamed over to his for a split second. "Sure, I like her, she's...uh." He frowned briefly. "Helga and I, always had a complicated relationship but I do care about her, a lot...in spite of the past bullying."

He studied Arnold and tried to decide if he should keep asking questions. He decided to go ahead and try. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Arnold's look switched to a bit sullen. "Um...I did... but I'm single now." His eyes wandered to peek at him, while still focusing on his driving. "When it comes to girls...relationships...I suck, big time. So if you want advice ...don't come to me, that is unless you want to learn what _not_ to do." He replied in a gruff sounding voice.

Levi couldn't help but notice the difference in Arnold's demeanor. "Do you mind me asking..." Arnold gave him a nonverbal okay to ask whatever he wanted. "Did you recently break up with your girlfriend?"

"You're pretty perceptive...or maybe I'm just transparent..." A crease formed on his forehead. "Yeah ...it happened just after I dropped you off..." He released a breath as he came to a stop sign. "But you know what...it was for the best. As much as I hoped it would work out perfectly when we started dating because of how many similarities I _thought_ we shared, the fact is..." He paused and blinked a few times." It just didn't and that's how things go sometimes." He chewed his lip as he pulled into a parking space. "Anyway, we're here."

Levi sat up and saw Helga and the other girls standing out in front.

"Uh-oh... looks like you're in trouble, with your big cousin."

He looked Arnold up and down. "No, it looks like you are." He pointed to Helga now approaching the driver's side.

Arnold opened his door still sitting down, his eyes could resist wondering to her long, toned, shapely legs which were exposed. " _Damn Helga..._ " He mumbled, squeezed his eyes closed, laughing.

His cheeks lightly flushed once she was right in front of her. "Oh hey Helga..."

She rolled her eyes. "Football head..." She said flatly. "Explain yourself." She leaned on his opened door and subtly pointed with her thumb to her cousin; who had gone over to start talking with the girls after they called him over.

He gulped at the cheeky look on her face, along with her body angle, leaning against his car door. He rested his head back. "Uh...I thought it would be good for him to come out... and experience high school life..." He looked over at Levi and smiled at Helga. "He's a really nice kid..."

Helga blinked a few times and nods. "Yeah, he is and I'd like him to stay that way. The little sneaky twerp..." She glanced at Levi and back to Arnold. "So you and your heathen friends better not corrupt him." One brow went up as she mildly glared at him. She tapped his car and spun around to go over to the others.

Arnold got out and locked his car. He twirled his keys in his hands as he went over to Levi while. He peeked at eye at Helga and smirked. "Hey, Levi...Helga and I were just talking about you and it prompted me to ask...are you sure you aren't from Mrs. Pataki's side of the family?" Levi looked mildly amused, while Helga was impassive."You seem too nice and wholesome to be a..." He motions his head towards Helga smiling mischievously. "A _true_ Pataki, like your big cousin here."

Helga's mouth opened and she grinned widely for a second, then scowled. "You know football head...I haven't retired my fists yet..." She held them up, "So you better watch your mouth bucko..." She huffed and kicked off the wall. "I need a slushy..." She froze in her movements, turned to him slowly, putting on a very sweet, warm smile and folded her hands in front of her. "You want something, Arnold? My treat, you know for saving my little cousin from being pulverized." She must have been convincing because he tilted his head to the side and smiled, his genuine one and was about to reply. Her face lit up into a huge grin. "Sike!" She blew a raspberry. "You're so gullible football head!" She rushed inside cackling loudly. Arnold frowned and laughed at the same time because he couldn't believe he fell for that.

They saw some teenage guy pulling up. "That's Gerald, my best friend, you remember him, right?"

Gerald took a few minutes to actually get out the car and he strolled over to them. "Hey, what's up?" He looked around, frowning. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Phoebe and Helga and the rest just went inside..." He glanced at the young Pataki. "Gerald you remember Levi...Pataki?"

He looked him over. "Yep, hey Levi how's it hangin kid?" He lifted a hand.

Levi awkwardly shook his hand back, failing at the handshake Gerald was attempting.

Gerald glanced at Arnold and softly chuckled. While Helga exited with a slushy in hand, Gerald looked to Levi with a half-smile. "Are you sure you're related to Helga G. Pataki?"

Helga halted in her step. "What's that suppose to mean?" The two were just laughing, she gave a mocking smile. "You chuckleheads got jokes, it's all laughs until someone gets decked." She walked over and put an arm around her cousin. "Aye, do you _really_ want to hang with these lame brains all night...? C'mon let me introduce you to some cool folks," She pulled him with her towards the entrance.

Arnold's eyes lowered subtly to her legs and the rest of her tall frame as she was walking away. Gerald peeked over at him with his head resting against the brick wall.

"Enjoying the view?"

"What?"

Gerald shook his head again with a breathy laugh. "Never mind... _anyway_..." He squinted one of his eyes. "Where's ya, girl?"

Arnold's demeanor changed, he sobered greatly there were other guys standing nearby Arnold noticed. "Oh, yea... can we take a walk? I'll tell you everything." He and Gerald walked and rounded the corner to talk privately.

Gerald looked sympathetically at his friend, once he'd been told everything, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Shit, so Lila expected you to fight for her after she kissed another dude...the last thing you need, is to spend your time burying your head over a girl we... uh... both know you weren't too happy with anyway."

His gaze went down. "But...maybe she's right, I wasn't perfect, I could have done-"

"Arnold man, I'm not gonna let you blame yourself for what she did, there's no excuse. Besides, you need to put your mind back on more pressing matters." He elbowed him in the arm, with a knowing look.

Arnold took out the neatly folded up letter out of his pocket and held it up, then put it right back up. "Yeah, I know. Trust me, I haven't forgotten." He rolled his eyes. "I'm still more upset at myself for letting a relationship that was...dead...go on for so long."

Gerald looked down at this shoes and cocked his head to the side. "I hate to say it, but-"

Arnold lifted his eyes. "Then don't."

A speeding car comes flying and stops suddenly causing the tires to screech loudly. Gerald, Arnold peeked around the corner to see it was Wolfgang; who was hanging halfway out of his car.

" _Yo_ wide load, get outta my car! Go be with your geeky little friend's football face and bark head." He looked over at them after Harold hopped out and treading near. "I see you two scary cats..." He shouted to Arnold and Gerald then sped off.

At that moment, Sid pulled up with Curly in the back seat who was laughing obnoxiously in his manically fashion; that could be heard a mile away. Instead of getting out they just sat in the car, Helga and the other girls came outside due to all the noise, along with Levi.

Sid stuck his head out his window. "Aye, you guys want to go for a cruise?" He squinted a little at Levi.

Arnold shrugged and turned the guys. Gerald shook his head and pulled Phoebe tighter by the waist. "Nah I'll stay here."

Curly spotted Rhonda as she went inside. "And the chase it on..." Sid's girlfriend Natalie followed him inside.

"Wait...Levi..." She sighs when he gave her big pleading eyes. "Alright, you can go...but Sid...Harold, you butt heads don't fucking smoke your grass or offer my cousin your shit either.

"Right and you swearing-in front of him is such a better example." Harold blurted out, earning a major eye roll from Helga.

Arnold put his hands on Levi's shoulder with his gaze on Helga. "He's in good hands, don't worry. We'll be back in a flash." He grinned and gave her the slightest wink.

* * *

Sid was practically drag racing except he was alone on the road. As Sid kept speeding up Levi's mouth stretch open wider and wider and Arnold tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry Sid's been driving since what age twelve?" Sid indicated that was true. "See he's an expert."

Levi gulped and held on to the seat as Sid turned a sharp corner. "I'm not worried."

"Okay..." Sid suddenly pulled over and popped the trunk and Harold went around to the back. Arnold curiously got to see what he was doing. He looked in his trunk and liquor and other illegal substances by the tons and other party items.

Arnold shook his head in amusing disbelief. "Sid aren't you afraid of getting robbed or pulled over, with all these party toys and stereo equipment in your car?"

"Nope... I don't always keep stuff in there, but I try to always be ready for anything to happen. Shortman, in life my friend, sometimes you have to take risks to have good times."

Arnold shook his head thinking about how paranoid Sid normally is. "That must be the weed talking." He chuckled. "Well, I'm not trying to get in trouble." But then while staring in his trunk an idea came to him, however, his thoughts got interrupted by Sid asking who wants to take over driving.

"I do!" Harold shouted and Sid's eyes went to Arnold almost as if he was begging him to step up.

Arnold got the message. "Harold I think it's best that I drive.." He pointed to the can in his hand. "You've been sipping a little..."

Harold growled. "It's not like I'm drunk!"

"It's a safety precaution... let's get back before people start leaving," Arnold said while they switched positions.

Sid slumped in the back seat and started rolling up. He looked over at Levi mischievously. "Wanna try?"

Arnold shifted to face him. "Sid can you...uh...wait until we're outside or something for that?" He glanced at Levi. "You remember what Helga said..."

Sid looked at the freshmen next to him and reluctantly put his stash back up. "I'm trying to give junior here a good time, that was the point of us going for a cruise, duh..." He huffed. "Golly Arnold do you _always_ do what women... _Helga_...tells you to do?" He asks mockingly.

"Yes!" Harold answered for him.

Arnold rolled his eyes and shifted the car into gear and sped off. Getting out, he beelines with Levi along straight to Helga.

He smirked at her after motioning to her cousin. "See." He pointed to Levi. "Told ya he was in good hands."

Helga rolled her eyes with her arms folded. "Okay...you got him back unscratched...you wanna cookie?"

Arnold gave her a once-over. "Mmmm...I bet yours are delicious." He covered his mouth, knowing what he was implying. The air got more than a little awkward.

But thankfully, a minute later they were back to their usual bantering, Levi looks them grinning from ear to ear and then goes to talk to the only girl his age, Clarita.

A laughing Arnold looked ahead to see a certain girl approaching with a special guest, their eyes locked on him. "Hi, Arnold..."

Both their smiles faltered slowly. Helga is confused about why Lila is holding hands with another guy. Lila's eyes narrowed at Helga faintly before she disappeared inside.

Her gaze aimless, mouth slightly parted, she turned to Arnold. "Um...what's that dip doin with Sawyer?" Helga hit him kind of hard in the chest when he was just quiet. "Are you gonna just stand there and let that guy steal your girl?"

He shrugged at her, void of much emotion. "She's not my girl anymore..."

Helga's eyes wandered around frantically. "Since when? Just this morning you two were locking lip and now she's casually strolling in with some guy? What the hell is going on?"

He leaned into the wall and crossed his arms. "She sprung this on me...after I dropped Levi off...I was in front of your house and she called me...saying ...uh...James...is the first guy that's had that _oh so_ special something she been looking for since... Arnie." He seemed embarrassed revealing this to her, not fully certain of Helga's reaction.

"Your _cousin_... Arnie..."

He nods.

James as in your teammate..."

He nods once more.

"So what, she's here to show off?" Arnold shrugs. Helga's face transformed from awe into a scowl. "That little..." She closed her hands up into a tight fist at her sides. "Be right back football head, gonna have a little word with her..." She attempts to storm off, but Arnold swiftly grabbed pulled her back.

She tried to pull away, but Arnold has a firm grip. " _What_? I'm going to have a little chat with her..."

With her arm still in his grasp, his gaze trickled from her fists and back up to her eyes. "A chat? I'm not stupid." He breathed out heavily. "Look...I know...well...I _think_ you're trying to stand up for me..." His lip curled up for a second. "Thanks..." His voice softened, his face flushed with color. She felt his slender fingers slide down her arm, his eyes following his own motions and wrapped his hand around hers. "I'm okay... I'm _not_ happy about her actions, I am disappointed." He shook his head. "But...I'm trying not to give her what I know she wants. It wasn't enough that she told me over the phone that she's dating someone else...she's here to rub it in my face...she _knew_ I would be here." He frowned. "I'm not going to let you end up in a _fight_ ...that's probably what she's hoping you'll do." He quieted for a second. "You think you know someone, then you realize you don't know the first thing about them." His eyes drifted over to her. "But I _know_ you're too good of a person to engage in that, Helga." He squeezed her hand and let go of her with a deep sigh, and bit his lip to stop himself from babbling on.

Her eyes were like saucers, just the simplest touch and the sound of his low voice, calmed her down. All she could do was watch him as he leaned his head against the wall, peering up introspectively for a moment.

Arnold blinked several times to bring himself out of his own head. "But anyway...um...we need to keep this upbeat, I refuse to go sulk in a corner or something..." He looked through his phone, seeing he had gotten a text from Lorenzo about the party and replied. He faced her, he smiled; his features a bit timid due to her widened eyes. "Hey...I think I know where we can take Sid's party."

 _ **As always thanks for the reviews;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Helga blinked a few times. "Wait, you said you have an idea for Sid's party, what's that?"

"I think we should take things..." He paused, as the door opened and he could hear the piercing voice of his ex-girlfriend. "Over to where the old lighthouse is."

Helga frowned once the information sunk in. "The shit hole with trees and shrubbery and ...nothingness... what the hell are we going to do out there?" She looked him up and down. "Um ... I know don't know what you do in your free time hair boy, but Helga G. Pataki is no tree hugger." She crosses her arms and leans back against the wall.

His mouth formed into a slanted smile. "Just consider it Helga, it's quiet, never monitored …the guys can do their… uh… _thing,_ without being reprimanded. We can bring music; Sid has some decent equipment we can use. We won't have to worry about unhappy neighbors...it'll be nice...well as long as people don't get too wild and stuff." He shrugged and seemed to lose his confidence at hearing crickets. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Uh... I don't know... it was just a thought..." He puffs out a breath. "Probably a stupid one."

Helga grins for the tiniest moment. "Actually, it could work..."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You think my idea is good?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I won't repeat myself... please don't … for your sake, get a bigger head ... but yeah." She poked him in the arm. "Now quit your gloating and let's get the word out before I change my mind.."

Arnold and Helga basically just got everyone's attention that was inside and told them about their plans; which as a result, people got on their phones to text out invites.

Lila bounced over to Arnold with James' hand enclosed tightly in hers. Helga moves in and couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask Arnold if she is invited.

She shoved by Arnold. "Lila... what happened to those _real_ plans you told Rhonda and me about earlier? Are you invited? _Hell_ -"

Arnold moved back in front. "Sure Lila..." Helga let out a mix of a gasp and a groan. "There's space for everyone..."

Lila's mouth opened in awe. "Wow, I'm ever so glad you aren't mad Arnold."

He stroked his chin with his thumb, clearly being able to see through her overly peppy act. "More like amused... because..." He crossed his arms and glances between Lila and her date James, half grinning. "Whatever it is you're developed must not be too supreme, since you are still in need of _my_ attention." He lifted his arms out to his sides and shrugs. "But hey, it's a free country. I wouldn't want to deprive you the company of the girls you clearly idolize..." Referring to Helga and the other girls. He pressed his lips tightly together and squinted. "Maybe if you use this night to study them you _might_ learn how to be a real person .." He put his palm flat on his chest. "I personally have serious doubts, but..."

He looked her over with a half smile. "Hey, I won't discourage you to try and I wish you good luck with that." He modestly sneers at Lila; who still trying to appear cheerful and then he glimpses to her date, James. "Thanks, buddy, you did me a _big_ favor." With a soft, breathy laugh, he turns around to all the quiet speculators. "I'm leaving...Levi and whoever else needs a ride lets go."

Helga watched Arnold walk over towards the door and then stepped to Lila with Rhonda and Phoebe right behind her. She put both hands on her hips. "I might have been a bully and I'm still not Mary Sunshine... but I know where to draw the line... I know you don't do people..." She shut her eyes for a second. "A person like Arnold like that. He treated you with respect, what's wrong with you?"

"Helga this is between-"

Helga immediately puts a hand up to her face. "I'm not finished... He's a _really_ nice guy, one of the few; who is genuinely considerate of other people...and this is how you repay him, seriously Lila? You just toss him away like he's yesterday's trash? Without any regards for his feelings. If you wanted to end the relationship, _fine_... happens all the time ... but you could have gone about it with a little more class ...because he's not trash and he doesn't deserve to be treated as if he is." Her scowl returns. "Hair boy might want to handle things maturely, but if I see you and that fake smile of yours again tonight, I can't promise I'll resist knocking those freckles off your face."

"Yeah!" Rhonda and even Phoebe shouted over her shoulder. Helga steps even closer to Lila, making herself look as intimidating as possible, observing with inner glee at how the petite girl's face cracks and fear took over.

" _Helga_! Rhonda..." A stern voice from an inpatient Arnold; leaning against the door, slowly shaking his head. Gerald goes and gently tugs his girlfriend over with him.

Helga stubbornly turned around and shrugged, trying to look innocent. "What? Sawyer and I were just chatting."

"Yeah Arnold, it was only _girl talk_ you being a male and all you wouldn't understand," Rhonda added.

He smirked at Rhonda but looked at Helga genuinely. "We don't have time for that..." He avoided looking directly at Lila and company. "C'mon, Rhonda you _need_ to follow my car... I know how you are with directions." she made a semi gasping noise and then huffed to her car.

Helga followed, leaving out of the door he was holding open. Arnold stood at the door and glanced at Lila with amusement, at the sight of her shoulders drooping and a look of defeat. He nodded, waved and then exited.

* * *

Arnold is one of the first ones to take off driving with Sid and Rhonda and others trailing close behind.

Arnold peeled his eyes temporally off the road to look at Levi in the passenger seat at the sound of his dramatic clearing of his throat. With just the quick glance, he noticed the slight nervousness written on his face. "Levi you got to relax. Don't worry... you'll be fine. Everyone coming is nice or at least decent if anyone tries something with you." He squeezed his eyes closed with a chuckle. "I'm sure your big cousin will use old Betsy to keep them at bay...but I hope it won't come to that."

Everyone parked their cars in the grass right in an area that's backed out of sight so that no one driving on the roads beyond would see them and Arnold got out to direct others to park the same way.

For the first time that night, everyone was having a good time, people were having their own little individual parties, everyone in small circles, sitting on top of cars, in the trees or the grass. Some guys had even climbed up the lighthouse and were hanging out up there shooting the breeze.

Arnold looked around and smiled, he was happy that everything worked out and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

After chatting with some his teammates, he grew bored with the perverted discussion about their sexual escapades. He searched the area and finally he beelines over to Helga; who was leaning up on a tree with Phoebe and Clarita.

"Hey." He greeted the three with friendliness. "Having fun?"

Phoebe smiles. "Yep, this was a splendid plan for us to come here for entertainment purposes. I thought it would be outlandish and maybe a little creepy, but I must admit it's pretty...um...cool." Phoebe subtly nudged Helga after a moment of silence.

Helga lightly glared at Phoebe and shrugged a shoulder in nonchalance at Arnold. "Yeah, what Pheebs said."

"Well, I'm bored, I'm going to find something interesting to get into," Clarita spoke up and then tracked away.

Helga watched her amusingly. "Be careful..."

Arnold leaned on the tree next to her. "A friend of yours?"

"Freshmen who came to the cheerleading initiation...I kinda like her, though."

"Oh yeah, I thought she looked familiar." He saw her go over to Levi while actually smiling for a change and he looked back at Helga. "Looks like he's making a new _friend_." He points in their direction.

Helga observed as her cousin's face turned red at being approached by Clarita as she sat next to him, made a humorous comment and he laughed. Helga couldn't fight off a sincere smile at that and let it linger for longer than she normally would. "Ah well..." she sighed." He could do worse, for his first dating experience."

Helga, smiling at the pair, could feel the sense that Arnold was staring at and she tilted her head in the slightest to see she was right. He had on this look she wished she could slap off, because it gives her crazy butterflies, instead, she halfheartedly glared, but he maintains his expression anyway.

Arnold still staring, seemed like he wanted to say something, but either he couldn't find the words or he couldn't muster up the courage. Maybe a little bit of both.

Phoebe's eyes go back and forth between the two blondes and she initiated a conversation, to help bring them out of their awkwardness.

Then out of nowhere, once Arnold and Helga were talking normally without the tension, Phoebe wordlessly excused herself.

At first, Helga at least doesn't even notice since she was so engrossed in their conversation. Both laughing their faces off at one point, but when she does notice she looked around searching for her best friend.

Arnold noticed too that Phoebe took off. He bends his knees more leaning against the tree and chuckled. "I guess we've been abandoned."

She finally honed in on Phoebe's location and could see that she's behind a tree engrossed in some lip action with her boyfriend. Helga's face scrunched up. "Yeah, and for Geraldo... Yuck."

His eyebrow connected with a trace of a smirk on his mouth. "Hey, Gerald's cool."

"Maybe he is..." She said blandly. "But I'm not trying to have the image of them necking stuck in my head. I've walked in on that too many times and it's not appealing.."

Arnold laughed lightly at her scrunched up face. "Well, if it bothers you _that_ much, try to visual something that _is_ appealing..."

She stared at him slightly deadpanned. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "There has to be something ...whenever I feel in your case, uh..." He chuckled. "Perturbed? I focus on something pleasant... it could be a person's smile..." He quiets for second and rubbed his upper arm before proceeding. "Or it could be something like the ocean or the stars..." He chuckled and his cheeks turn a shade of red. "That's just me. I know... lame right?" He peeked at her and is surprised with the pleasant look on her face. "Huh..." He smiled. "Worked, didn't it?"

Her eyes fluttered over to meet his and she lightly elbowed him. "Yeah... it wasn't very hard."

Arnold's eyebrow turned up for a second and he seemed to be thinking intently. "Good."

A moment later, Harold and another one of the football players confronted Arnold and pulled him away.

They pulled him into a random car that was open. "What's going on guys?" He pulled away and frowned confusedly.

"Berman told me what Coach Reed said to you, how stupid can you be?"

Arnold sighed. "Am I being stupid? Or is everyone else just too caught up in winning to see the bigger picture."

Harold shoved his teammate out of the front seat sat down, while the other guy paced back and forth, right next to the car listening in. "Arnold, I've known you since we were tiny kids. You've always been the do-gooder in our group, always sticking up for the underdog. But c'mon, this is our dream. Remember how we use to play football with against the older kids and you used to always say how much you wanted to play in high school?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, that was also a long time ago Harold and many things have changed since then...I'm not exactly that the same starry-eyed little boy I use to be."

"So what? My point is, don't toss it away all because you can't hack the rules." Harold gave him a pat on the back and treads off. Arnold knew he meant well, even if he couldn't fully understand.

The other player got up and leaned on the car getting as close to Arnold as he could. "In other words, stop being a fucking pussy!" He turned launched off.

Arnold grunted and got out; he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Lorenzo, Eugene, and Brainy finally arrived and each of them appearing visually nervous except for Lorenzo who looked pretty at ease. As they were dodging through the crowds, a guy name Garth, confronted them out of nowhere; who had graduated the previous year. He approaches Eugene specifically. He pushed him in the chest with a sadistic smile. "Who invited the fag?!"

Lorenzo lifted his hands. "Hey-"

"Fall back! Geek..." He points at Eugene. "Listen up people!" He yelled bringing attention to himself. "I want this queer out of him by the count of three or else his face is getting smashed! One - "He wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Two... He looks Eugene up and down. "He's _still_ here? ... Three!" He grabbed Eugene and lifted him up by his collar with a raised fist.

Just when he was about to connect to Eugene's face, Harold grabbed his fist. "What the..." He sighed. "Aye dude, get your claws off so I can finish my civic duty."

"No, let Eugene go! He was invited here, by Arnold and _our senior_ class!"

He noticed he was surrounded by Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Stinky.

Arnold folded his arms and moved closer. "Just put him down and no one has to get hurt, he has just as much right to be out here as you do.

"Yeah! Eugene's our pal and we don't even know you!" Harold replied.

"What do you mean you don't know me? I'm Garth; I was the coolest guy in Hillwood two years ago."

Arnold burst out into laughter. "Key words, there are two _years_ , Garth. Shouldn't you have moved on by this point? You're what twenty years old and you're still hanging around high school kids?" His brows twitched up. "That's a little suspect, don't you think?"

It was obvious Garth was in pain because the muscles in his face were tensing as the result of Harold tightening his hold. And size wise, Garth was a little, the only thing big on him is his mouth. "Aye big boy, let go so I can pound his face."

"Harold don't let go. We're not gonna let you hurt him." Gerald declared.

He rolled his eyes and. "Fine! You guys are no fun." dropped Eugene ungracefully on the ground, causing him to hit his head roughly on a rock. "Look, I let him go, but he better watches his ass for the rest of the night!"

Eugene bristled, but after the older guy and his small group of associates faded away, he turned to the others. "I'm okay, thanks, Harold, guys." Once everyone else strolled away, he grimaced and rushed over to the cooler to get something to drink.

* * *

Just when everyone was back to having a clean cut fun, Wolfgang came speeding into the grassy area nearly hitting a few people, laughing wickedly. He scans the scene and spotted Helga at a distance dancing in a small huddle; he looked at her with lust, but also bitterness. Then his eyes found Levi is elsewhere sitting on the ground with a girl he didn't recognize.

A devious expression formed, he wanted to start trouble right away.

"Well, well, well."

Levi flinched at the sound and the sight of Wolfgang.

"I knew I would find you... now let's just get this over with." He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over, Clarita tried to pull Levi back but the bigger guy had a stronger grip. Helga heard the faint sound of a very familiar voice and her ears perked up. She listened closely and could hear her cousin's name and her last name being called out. She jumped off the back of that trunk and ran full speed in the direction the voices were coming from.

She located them quickly behind the lighthouse building; Wolfgang was holding Levi while someone else was taking out a belt.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Get your fucking hands off my cousin!" Wolfgang grins deviously and resumed his shenanigans. Helga groaned and gets close enough, lifted her right leg to kick him and knee him right in the groin as hard as she could, twice.

At this point because of the shouting between Helga and Wolfgang; whose voices carried easily, even when they aren't speaking loud, a few people came over.

Brainy nudged Arnold and whispered to him making him automatically jumped up, he had an idea of what is going on and wants to make sure none of his friends get hurt.

He looked down to see Wolfgang splayed out on the ground, wincing in pain. After being quietly instructed by his master, one of Wolfgang's minions, the same football player; who confronted Arnold along with Harold earlier, suddenly shoved and pinned Helga very roughly against the wall of the lighthouse. A move caused her to moan out of startle and pain. He then proceeded to shout threats and derogatory words in her face.

At the sight of this, first Arnold was shocked, he never says anyone put their hands on Helga or any girl like that, but in a flash, he just snaps and let his rage take over him.

"Take your hands off her right now!" That earned him an eye roll and he put his other hand on her throat, Helga tried to push him all but this guy had her locked in place and was too strong to fight off. "Levi move!" Levi went over to where Brainy was standing. Now with her cousin out of the way, he suddenly and unexpectedly took a high leap in the air and kicked him in the face, knocking him down in one swoop, of course releasing Helga in the process. He then punched him twice, striking his nose.

"You called me a certain word, in order to imply that I'm less than a man and yet you're here trying to rough up on her. You want to fight someone, fight _me!_ " His opponent cowered away and Arnold was in disbelief. He crouched down to meet his gaze. "If I ever even see you do as much as look at her the wrong way, trust me, you'll end up with way worse than a broken nose." He stood straight up and gripped at his hair while looking down at the guy holding his nose in agony, appearing to be in slight awe of his own actions. He drew his attention to Helga and the anger melted away, who was on the verge of kicking the guy, but he stops her, by pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice low and sympathetic.

She nodded and took a step back to not get too swept up in his embrace. "Yeah...I'm cool."

His cheeks bright red, he smiled and left an arm draped around her to walk in the opposite direction. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them for the rest of the night...at least." He squinted at Helga comically. "What do you think?"

She peered over her shoulder and cackled. "Those losers are hauling ass as we speak... I learned at a young age that a knee, foot or fist to guy's junk always does the trick."

Arnold made a pained face and chuckled. "Remind me to never truly piss you off."

She lightly gaped at her cousin who walked ahead with Clarita's arm around him and then she gave Arnold a wicked smirk. She dipped down to slink out of his grasp. "Oh please, you know better."

* * *

After everything settled down, Helga trailed off by herself, she had time to let everything sink in and anger took over again as she touched her neck and felt the sharp pain in her back, remembering how his hands were on her. She sat down on a large rock and looked up to see Sid standing there dangling a tiny baggy in front of her. "You need to mellow out?"

Helga put the joint to her lips but before she could take a puff, Arnold pulled it out and tossed it absentmindedly. She groaned in response to that. "What the fuck-"

"Don't smoke that...I did...it's overrated in my opinion at least." He shook his head in Sid's direction. "I know we needed his stuff for music out here so I'm keeping quiet... but to be honest he could use an intervention ... he won't listen to me and his parents are away on business or vacations." He peeks at her slyly. "But I guess that's just me being a _goody two shoes_."

Arnold laughed, but Helga was frowning looking down at the ground. "I can't believe me; Helga G. Pataki got roughed up by some numbnuts." She practically whispered and then peeked at him. "I was only trying to calm my nerves."

He sat next to her and opened up her fist. "I know and that stuff is tempting." He lightly rubs her hand in an attempt to help her relax, unaware of the fact that the small touches causing her heart to race uncontrollably. He wrapped his hand fully around hers for second and smiled, looking at the crowds of people ahead, talking and dancing. He reverts his attention to her. "You know, I heard what you said about me earlier."

She rolled her neck over and snatched her hand away. "What are you talking about?"

A side of his mouth twitched up. "You know what you said about me to Lila. That was kind of you. I couldn't believe my ears, the Helga G. Pataki said nice things about _me;_ the guy she calls football head and a million... no a billion other taunting names every day."

She stared blankly for a second and then rolled her eyes when she detected that; although there was some genuineness to his voice but mainly it was obvious he was teasing her. "I think you've taken too many blows to the head, hair boy. I didn't say anything about _you_ specifically." He was looking at her as if he didn't believe her. "I told her, I'll deck her if she and her freckles showed up here."

He snickered. "Yeah, okay...whatever you say."

She quirked a brow. "Speaking of which, you didn't want me to sock Miss Perfect, but you were doing mortal kombat moves and breaking a guy's nose...?"

He shook his head. "That's two totally different situations, Pataki...completely incomparable." He slowly stood up and pointed at her as he backed away. "No more treats from Sid, if you need help relaxing..." He started laughing, his body language noticeably jittery. "Just don't smoke alright."

She nipped at her bottom lip watching him as he took a few steps away. "Hey, Shortman." He turned around and sees Helga nervously twirling her thumbs and looking especially shy. She shrugged a shoulder and looked at the ground momentarily. "About what you did..." Her eyes meet with his for a second and she flashed a genuine smile. "No one... at least not a _guy_ has ever done that for me... so I just wanted to say...um..." She swallows hard trying to force out a word she rarely uses especially towards Arnold. "Thanks." She nodded giggled uncontrollably, and a blush filled her cheeks. Slightly taken aback, he approached her. She gulps under his strong gaze. "Hey..." She glanced at his knuckles which look bruised. "How's the hand?"

Arnold covered his own hand and then stretched it out. "It hurts a little, but nothing unbearable." He puts his eyes back on her; he delicately brushes the backs of his fingers along her cheekbone and moves over to touch her hair. "You don't have to thank me for that... no guy should put his hands on a girl or speak to her in the way he did."

He sighed, his hand still faintly brushed against her hair. A now highly flustered and embarrassed Helga pushed his hand off. "Don't touch the merchandise, _football head_." She flashed a half-hearted scowl.

He shook his head, suddenly timid. " _Sorry_... um..." He looks away thoughtfully and back to her. "I'm just trying to say that I'll always be there for you."

He stepped back studying her and motioned with his head towards the others. "You wanna go mingle?" He does random two-step because of the music suddenly blasting in the background.

She giggled, covering her mouth, watching him. "No, but you go ahead, I'm fine here."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay..." He turned away. For some reason, he stood there with his back to her for a second, seemly pondering intently. But then he lets out a low sigh and proceeded to walk away.

She watched him stalk off. A part of her wondered if what her friends and cousin have been saying about him is true because of how borderline touchy feely he's been with her tonight.

Helga shook that off, telling herself that he was only being nice like he always is when someone is in distress. Despite attempting to force those thoughts away, she rested her chin on her hands and swooned as she continued to follow his motions. Helga hadn't allowed herself to drift into romantic thoughts or fantasies of Arnold in a very long time and while it's a scary state of mind to fall into, she does very little to brush off the sensations streaming through her at this moment.

* * *

Because of two fights breaking out previously, Sid's girlfriend Natalie retrieved her guitar from his car. She wanted to lighten the mood... she sat down next to her boyfriend, Curly, and company and started playing a melody of one of her favorite songs.

Helga; who sat nearby by herself perked up at the familiar sound. It helped to further relax her, but also the strumming of the guitar was almost calling her to abandon the branch she had been occupying and over to the source.

She wandered over to Natalie and kneels down in front of her. Unknown to her, a pair of green eyes had been closely following her moments from a distance.

At first, she just stared and listened, but without any thought, she closes her eyes and begins to sing the lyrics to the song she discovers Natalie is playing the instrumental of.

 _You make me laugh_

 _'Cos your eyes they light the night they look right through me la-la-la-la_

 _You bashful boy_

 _You're hiding something sweat..._

 _Oh, talk to me some more,_

 _you know you don't have to go you're the poetry man_

 _you make things alright_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Ooh yeeaah..._

Stinky managed to find Arnold in his hiding spot, sat down right next to him with a hazy look in his eyes. He raises his chin on his hands. "Gosh, who would have thought a tough tempestuous girl like Miss Helga Pataki would have such a lovely voice? It's soft and soothing, the kind I wouldn't mind hearing right before I count sheep. I can't believe my ears, she has the voice of an angel Arnold."

 _You are a genie_

 _All I ask for is your smile_

 _each time I rub the lamp, la-la-la-la_

 _When I am with you_

 _I have a giggling teenage crush_

Her powerful, yet mellifluous voice carried through the surroundings, echoing and bouncing off the giant trees...it wouldn't be surprising if everyone out there could hear.

 _Woah, talk to me some more_

 _You don't have to go_

 _You're the poetry man_

 _You make things alright, yeah, yeah_

Arnold definitely could, loud and very clear as she continued to sing. A sentimental sigh escapes his lips at the sound of not only how beautiful her voice is, but also her conviction. He nodded. "I agree with that Stinky, she does..." He propped his chin on his hand, his eyes soften underneath hooded lids. " _Wow_."

* * *

 _ **-Thanks for reading & reviewing**_

 _ **The song Helga sang is called Poetry man by Phoebe Snow**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yeah I got some downtime to write this chapter out and update quicker than I usually do, plus it's raining where I live and that always sparks up my writing:)**_

He never knew she had such a lovely voice. After a minute or so longer Stinky excused himself to go over to Natalie and the others, he was enjoying the sound of that guitar a great deal.

After she was done with her impromptu performance, Helga mindlessly wandered around and then spotted Arnold. She was surprised he was sitting alone and honestly, she wasn't going to bother him, but she accidentally made a twig snap and that got his attention. He looked up. "Helga…"

"Football head. What happened to you refusing to sulk?" She said in-jokey tone, but he was still quiet, slowly sat down. "Are you okay?"

He forced a small smile. "I'm just thinking... nothing to worry about."

"Oh… About her?" Ironically, at that moment, the both of them spot Lila prancing with James attached to her hip. Helga groaned and intended to leap up, but Arnold gripped her arm so that she couldn't move.

"Shit not again... why do you keep doing this?" She pointed to his hand latched onto her arm.

"There have been enough fights already..." He loosened his grip. Helga stilled, he felt her tension ease so he let her go and started teasingly nudging her side. "You really care about me don't you Helga?" She turned to see Arnold wearing the most arrogant grin she saw from him. He shrugged. "It's okay, you can admit it."

Helga sent him a lackluster punch to his arm. "What? Pttf... _please_ Arnoldo... get over yourself!" She tried to make that sound snarky, but it came out high pitched. "I threatened her... now I have to always follow through or I'll risk losing my hard earned rep..." She cracked her knuckles, mildly scowling.

He cringed at the harsh sound of her doing that, but also smirked, knowing what his own ears heard. "Whatever you say, Helga..." He chuckled under his breath. "Anyway, to answer your question... I've been thinking about someone... not her _._ " He smiled sheepishly. "Um...uh...but mainly I've been thinking about next fall ...I've been spending the night trying to avoid the subject, but it's impossible."

"I have a feeling..." She looked at him. "You wanted to come out here... to get away from your worries?"

He appeared to be spacing out a little. "True, but I can't run away from things forever."

She stretched her legs out in front of her, looking down. "Right... I heard that your coach is giving you an ultimatum."

Arnold sighed. "Yep... I should be there now in his office. He's probably going to can me. But I'm still … weighing things out."

"It's pretty simple you know." She mumbled.

He faced her, his eyebrows twitched up with interest. "What is?"

She let out a breath. "From our conversation earlier at school, I think you _know_ what you want to do. Your problem is you're too busy thinking about what everyone else will think or what everyone else will say…" she waved her hands a bit towards him. "Don't get me wrong…um…there's nothing wrong with that…it's admirable that you consider others." She pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and looked at him. "But if you keep allowing that type of thinking to drive you full force, you'll be tied down and your life and decisions will no longer belong to you. It's simple to trust your instincts and do what you want...because...Arnold...you've always been smart. And if people don't like whatever conclusion you come to then screw them. They'll have two options; either get over it or be miserable, the point and the goal is to do what makes _you_ happy..." She glances him, feeling weird with everything she said. "Uh...I didn't mean to butt my nose in your business."

"It's okay..." Arnold folded his hands together, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. "What you said makes a lot of sense… but… for me, I wish it could be that simple."

The two sat in silence, Helga knew that making these types of decisions weren't easy for him and she didn't know what else to say to help him out. But she loved that he took time and thoroughly considered all angles because she was the opposite of that, she usually would just go with her gut and run with it.

Arnold turned his attention to the girl next to him, noticing she was without a cup in her hand. "Helga, I notice you haven't drunk anything all night."

She snorted. " _Doi_... I don't, that's why. I've had a soda, though."

Arnold brows lowered. He wasn't much of a drinker either and he recalled never seeing her drinking at social functions in the past. "Is it because of your-"

She nodded. knowing what he was about to say. "That doesn't make me want to run to a keg …but I don't like how it makes me feel. Sometimes people drink because alcohol brings out a side of themselves, they're usually too chicken to show. But… my nasty/dark/wild side has been on display since about birth." She started laughing genuinely. "So I have no use for the shit…I've seen what it can do to people once they lose control ...I might have a genetic deposition to get addicted to the stuff. I don't want to end up like her you know?" Arnold nodded and looked down at the ground. "So I avoid it." She laughed again. "I was kind of pissed when you snatched that joint out of my hand because I needed something to calm my nerves, but in hindsight, I'm glad you did because I don't want to be dependent on much of anything to help cope with things." She started to clam up and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to babble."

Arnold shook his head. "It's okay, you were talking freely. I wish you did it more often...with me at least." He kept peeking at her. Helga raised one brow. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned shyly at being caught staring. "Uh…I never got the opportunity during the school year to tell you this or maybe I felt too awkward at school because we're rarely one-on-one like this… but…um… I'm proud of you."

Helga furrowed her brows and looked at him. "What? Are you drunk?"

He laughed. "No, I haven't had much to drink at all… I know what I'm saying."

She shrugged. "What the heck are you proud of _me_ for?"

" _Really_?" She looked confused. "For being in a few of those brainy classes, writing an advice column for the school's paper, you're on the debate team, being a star lacrosse player; which I'm sure isn't easy it looks like a battlefield out there."

"It is…I got the scars to prove it." She said with a nearly arrogant grin.

He continued gazing at her. "You do all that…yet you still look so…" He stopped himself and shook his head.

Her eyes widened at what she thought he was about to say. "Huh…What were you about to say?"

At that moment he felt something he hadn't felt in years. It had been a long time since he had felt this anxious and uncomfortable yet so happy and excited at the same time. "Nothing…uh …also you have like a shitload of friends. Phoebe said you already got a summer job lined up."

Helga started laughing to avoid grinning like a love-struck little girl. "Another curse word today…you must have had one too many…you're _so_ drunk!" Her mouth slightly opened with both her brows etched up.

Arnold laughed. "I promise, I'm not drunk Helga…I know exactly what I'm saying… I really am-"

She elbowed him. " _Shut up_ football head!" She said with a breathy laugh. "It's really nothing…" She gripped her hair, then ran her fingers through it. "I have to keep busy… it's either that or I'll lose my mind sitting at home with my lame family. As far as friends, I'm an athlete… well, I'm sure you can relate ...they become almost like family. It's made me tolerable of people and their differences." She bumped his shoulder slightly as her way of saying that's a reason why she's become nicer towards him specifically. "How else do you think I could deal with Princess?"

"Regardless … the fact is you're very talented Helga. For example, I had no idea you could sing it's quite... inspiring."

Helga looked away, she knew a _thank you_ would suffice, but it always felt awkward and she hated feeling that way. It was either stay silent and act like it didn't happen or run away. Arnold halfway expected a thank you, but it wasn't often she said it. He knew she never reacted well to compliments. He was just happy she wasn't yelling at him or rushing off.

As the two of them were silently sitting there, suddenly a gush of wind whooshed and made Helga's hair fly all over the place."What the hell?!" She exclaimed amusingly. He laughed and grinned along with her. And when the wind stopped, he reached up to straighten up her hair and but after a second, simply admiring how soft it felt against his slightly callused palms. He paused in his motions and lowered his hands. He was close enough to see irises the bluest shade he'd ever seen, close to notice the only flaw on her skin was a faint scar on her temple close.

For a second the two were enjoying the sight of each other's eyes. Slowly Arnold started blinking with totally flushed cheeks he turned away from her, he'd hadn't been this awkward around a girl since preteen years. "Sorry…" He muttered. But Helga always had a profound effect on him.

"God..." She said under her breath and stood up, feeling mildly dizzy from the rush of emotions she experienced. But she chalked it all up to her own delusions, like in the past, her seeing things in him that weren't there. "I need to go look for someone who's leaving, a _responsible_ driver for the kiddies. I don't wanna go home just yet." She stared at him for a second and backed away. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Wish I could've been more helpful."

Arnold smiled, watching her. "No, Helga you helped, thank you." He saw her hold up an okay sign with her fingers as she wandered off. His eyes followed her until she was hidden by the darkness. He sighed. "I can't believe ... I told I was _proud_ of her. What teenage guy even says that?" Bringing his hand to facepalm, "She's right, I can be so lame sometimes." He chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

Eventually, he pulled himself out of his own little world and got up to return to where everyone else was. Along the way, he came upon Levi, who was sitting on a car hood with Clarita, it made him stop in his tracks because it was obvious they were flirting. "Levi." He gestured with his hand for him to come over. Once he got closer Arnold leaned over with his hands on his knees, smiling at the freshmen. "You like her, don't you?"

Levi's cheeks turned red and he frowned a little. "No." He said childishly.

"No?" Arnold questioned skeptically.

He kicked at the ground and looked down. "Well, maybe I do." He smiled. "She's not like other girls at my school who don't even look my way... not that I care… because I know they consider me to be weird, skinny, short nerd. Most of them are pretty vapid. But with Clarita, it's like she just sees _me_ …and it's nice."

Arnold marveled over such young kids with seemingly opposite personalities got along so well. "That's good… that's really good." Arnold peeked back at Clarita. "So whatcha gonna do about this crush you have?" He says teasingly.

Levi squinted and started chuckling. "I'm already doing something about it before you interrupted me." He crossed his arms, grinning."What are _you_ going to do about yours?"

Arnold's eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

Levi shrugged. "You have a crush...you _like_ Helga. I've seen how you've been looking at her and going out of your way to get close to her all night. So what are you going to _do_ about it?"

Harold brushed against Arnold before he could reply. "Arnold stop blocking! Pataki gets back over there and talk to that girl or else I'll pound you!" He pushed Levi back over to the car he was previously occupying.

Arnold was thoughtfully watching Levi back down next to her. Eugene came over to say goodbye, pulling him out of his head and to thank Harold and the other for sticking up for him. He felt tempted to _go bad,_ against Garth for revenge, but he talked himself out of it. As a result, he ended up having more fun the clean way. He then saw Lorenzo beckoning, standing next to the two freshmen. He smiled brightly at Arnold. "Well, Brainy, Lorenzo and I've had enough excitement ...thanks for the invite."

"Yeah, no problem Eugene."

He started to walk away but paused. "Oh, tell Helga that we'll take Levi and Clarita home, I overheard her asking around."

Arnold nodded. "I'll do that, you all have a goodnight."

* * *

Gerald and Arnold wondered back to his car. He noted how slightly distant Arnold seemed. "Aye Arnold, I know you've said that you're fine but are you sure? You know what happened before we got here." He trailed up taking a sip of his drink.

Arnold leaned against his car and rested his head on his hands behind him. "Yeah, honestly, I feel like weights been lifted off my shoulders. I'm still pissed off at her and disappointed, but I'm mainly just relieved."

At that very second Helga walked by laughing and talking with Brainy. Gerald was busy watching for his reaction. He saw how his brows lowered and his eyes had almost darkened as he looked at Helga laughing at something Brainy said. It didn't go unnoticed to Gerald, how Arnold seemed more jealous about Helga talking to a guy; who Helga use to regularly hit in the face, then when he saw his former girlfriend with his teammate.

Gerald waited until Helga and Brainy were out of sight and unceremoniously hit him in the back of the head. Arnold flinched and rubbed his head. "Gerald, what the-"

"Wake up! Shit as much as it disturbs my soul to say it, but you're into _her,_ heavily. And don't even try to deny it, you're here reeking of envy over Pataki talking with _Brainy_ of all people...and I can't count the number of times I've caught you ogling her."

Arnold frowned because it wasn't like him to ogle, but when Helga came around regardless of what she was wearing, he felt like he had no control over his own eyes. In the aftermath, it made him feel dirty and perverted.

Arnold sat back down with his shoulders slouched, he let out a dramatic sigh. He lowers his eyes to the ground and held his gaze there for a moment. "I've been thinking about her all night, but Gerald I just ended things with Lila it's not like-"

"What you and Lila had wasn't real and you know it. You were pathetically clinging onto your 4th-grade crush." Arnold glared at that but didn't argue against it. "And she was lonely. All that time you were bored with Lila. If you had listened to me...you could have ended things sooner and _maybe_ pursued the girl you're truly interested in."

"Oh here you go with the _I told you so speech_... And you forget a minor detail about her dating Wolfgang..." He cringed at the thought of her being with him. He glanced at his best friend… "I never told you this... but…back in freshmen year…I did almost kiss her."

Gerald's eyes got so round. "You almost kissed Pataki freshmen year, you were attracted to her back then?" Arnold nodded. "Back when she was a walking beam pole and still had the one eyebrow?"

"Hey _everyone_ was a bit awkward looking back then." He rubs the back of his neck. "But still, I thought she was _cute._ Now she's..." He whistled, nibbled on his lip.

Gerald shifted awkwardly, still not fully comfortable with hearing Arnold speak about Helga this way, but trying to be supportive. "Okay, so why didn't you kiss her?"

Arnold rubbed his palms together slowly, he sighed. "She's hard to read. She confused me…everything about her did…my feelings for her, hers for me... She still confuses me a little bit, with her habit of pushing me away and being distant...then turning around and doing something surprisingly nice." He pondered over things. "You remember back in San Lorenzo…when you discovered us in that hole?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"I almost kissed her back then too, you kinda interrupted it."

He jumped up frantically. "You almost kissed her back when she was still that little scowling fist swinging bully?! Arnold were you sick in the head?!"

Arnold released an exasperated sigh. "Could you let me finish before you crucify me." His frown faded once Gerald sat back down to listen. "Anyway, it's not like that kiss was coming out of thin air. Things changed after we saved the neighborhood."

"Why? Were you still convinced she did that for us? Arnold, the girl did that because she didn't want to move either…duh."

"Gerald, I know she did it for us…rather she did it for _me_ …she told me when we were up on top of the FTi building."

"Really?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah…she told me a lot of things. After that… we agreed to go back to normal…which was impossible... especially since she kissed me."

"What!?"

"Shhh! Yes,it happened and..." A smile creeps on his face. "It makes me very curious as to how she'll kiss _now_ at seventeen…" He shook his head dramatically. "That's not something gentlemen should be thinking about, especially since she's not my girlfriend."

Gerald sighed exhaustively. "Would you stop worrying about being a gentleman 24-7 and just let go, damn!" Arnold was surprised at the aggravated tone in his voice. Gerald stood up and looked at his friend with some concern. "I'll get you something to drink. Be right back."

A little bit after Gerald had strolled away. Arnold smiled and leaned back on his car. He swallowed, looking up musingly. "Helga...hmm...there's so much to her... it's overwhelming... but so much to admire about her..." He squinted. "She's super smart, funny…and deep down, I know she cares...about people..." His smile widened. "She can sing like an angel, but plays sports like a wild cat." He felt his face heating up. "She has satin-like skin, silky hair, but her eyes and smile have to be her best features and her body is..." He licked his lips. "I must have been out of mind to resist-"

"Arnold will you shut the hell up, are you trying to make me sick?!"

He flinched at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Oh, sorry Gerald, I didn't hear you come back."

He handed him a ginger ale and started mocking his speech. "Her hair... her eyes.." He stuck out his tongue in halfhearted disgust. "Arg...I hadn't heard you go on about a girl like that in a _long time,_ thank God…cause it always made me wanna hurl…especially since you're talking about Pataki." He makes a false gagging noise.

Arnold groaned and hit Gerald in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

Raised his eyebrows up at him. "Watch it... don't talk about my girl like that…" Arnold smacked his hand over his mouth in shock of what he just said.

Gerald busted out into laughter. "Your girl? Oh, so now Pataki's _your_ girl now?"

Arnold's thin smile spread into a wider one. "No, but I guess I want her to be." He opened the can and starting drinking, mulling over things more seriously. "You know.. when I saw that jackass put his hands on her, something about him hurting her in particular just sent burning anger through me." He frowned, shifted. "Kinda sucks that it took _that_ for me to consciously realize, but... I know my feelings run a lot deeper than just being pleased with how she looks."

"Ha. Finally." He gave him a handshake. "And it only took you 10 years to make up your mind. So I'm guessing it'll take you about another twenty years to ask her out on a date."

Arnold laughed, he had to admit he was right. As he stopped softly laughing, he sighed. "That's funny Gerald. But, truthfully, I still have to be careful here. I mean things just ended with... and I wouldn't want to rush into ...and I don't know scare her off ..."

Gerald chuckled at Arnold's nearly incoherent rambling. "Chill out. The last thing you need to worry about is scaring Pataki. Just move at your own pace." He smirked. "Except pick it up a few notches and be smooth ... everything will work itself out in time, trust."

Arnold's eyes widened slightly, he stood up straight. "You're right." He puffed out a breath, shaking his head. "I can't believe I wasted a year in a meaningless relationship when I could have been-"

Gerald waved his hand. " _Nah_ lets me honest, even if you weren't with Sawyer. You would've been avoiding and denying your feelings, while sitting on the sidelines moping, watching her go out with countless losers."

Arnold glared halfheartedly at Gerald. "I think she only went out with one loser."

His brows shot up. "Yeah… but that was a pretty big one." Arnold nearly cackled and pulled him into a playful headlock. "Aye! Watch the hair!"

As they headed back over to everyone else they noticed how people were starting to leave so they began walking over to their group of friends.

Curly came out of nowhere up to Gerald and Arnold with a suspicious red lip marks and a hickey on his neck. "Man, this has been some night, thanks for this."

Gerald looked at the lip marks on his neck and face. "I see it has been for my friend, who did that to you." He points to his neck. "Loverboy?"

Curly, with a big smile he peeked at Gerald. "Uh-uh… Nope Mr. Johannssen, I, never kiss and tell, plus..." He peeked over his shoulder. "She'll kill me if I did." He suddenly ran off making Arnold and Gerald burst out into hysterics.

Phoebe, Helga had made their way over. Arnold looked at everyone, seeing that most of his main group of friends were still around. "So what are we doing now?" He asks.

"Not a damn thing…" Sid randomly blurted out and wrapped his hands around Natalie's waist. "Hey, we could go to Mighty Pete and blaze up."

Arnold smiled. "Yeah, I like that idea." He rolled his eyes. "Well, minus the blazing up part."

He chuckled lightly at something Helga said and then heard his phone ringing. It was Miles. Before answering, he walked away from the background conversation. "Hi, dad?"

His father's voice on the other end was stern. "Arnold, I just received a phone call from your football coach he's demanded that you meet him here at the boarding house asap. He specifically said you failed to meet him in his office, now he's on his way here. In his exact words, he said you need to stop stalling and hold up to your commitments. I'll support you regardless of what the outcome is but I highly recommend that you come home. You can't blow things off, that's not how life works Arnold, you have to communicate with him, son."

"I will, thanks, dad."

"See you soon."

He hung up, nodded a few times and headed back over to his friends. "Change of plans...duty calls...I have to go home…"

"Ugh home? What for?" Sid asked.

"Coach wants to speak with me…"

Arnold noticed how Helga was looking around, he presumed she was just looking for Rhonda. "Helga... I can give you a ride, you can text Rhonda and let her know…since." He bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh. "I think she's preoccupied right now with someone unexpected." He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. He opened them and focused on her with a slightly more serious look. "I…I _really_ would like it if you came with me."

Helga's eyes rounded, she glanced at Phoebe and back at Arnold, whose green eyes were pleading, his cheeks a bright shade of red. She bit at the inside of her jaw and in a usually small voice; for Helga, she mumbled a simple, "Okay."

 _ **\- Thanks;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N - Sorry to disappoint or if the last chapter was misleading, but no love triangles here with Brainy or in general. Arnold would have gotten jealous of seeing any male with Helga in the previous chapter at that moment because his suppressed feelings for her were pouring over and it was just the last straw for Gerald, to see Arnold showing signs of jealously towards her talking to Brainy so he pointed it out and confronted him._**

Arnold smiled at her agreement to ride along with him. "Good." The two were unaware of others staring amusedly at them. He pressed his lips together and shuffled his feet. "Um… we should probably get going now."

Gerald raised a hand towards his chest, stopping him. "Let me know what the outcome is my brother and good luck..." He sneaked an eye at the blonde girl nearby, he had seen the clear attraction in his best friend's eyes directed towards her whenever she would come into his vision, but now looking at Helga he could have sworn he spotted the same kind of look as she stood a few feet behind Arnold waiting. Maybe she felt the same she did years ago? How did he miss this, he wondered? But then he remembered this is Helga G Pataki, a girl who usually acted so opposite from most girls he knew; who had spent a good seven years endlessly teasing his best friend. How could he have figured? But maybe Arnold will finally have a girl who appreciates back. Gerald hoped so, still as he took another glance at Helga, he couldn't believe she was the girl. But he was happy for him nonetheless. "Good luck with _everything._ "

Arnold in return gave a firm handshake. "Will do and thanks." Arnold could hear something his friend's voice when he said that last part, a hint of a double meeting or something. He didn't have time to analyze it. Glancing at the others still lingering around, he waved. "Goodnight, it was fun." His eyes went to Sid for a second. "Be careful you guys, get home safe." He smiled at that last comment before closing the door to his car.

Sid nodded and then turned his attention back to his girlfriend. Everyone else said a few words to each other and then slowly start to branch apart and leave.

Now in his car, Arnold and Helga were both pretty quiet on the ride to the boarding house. Arnold had a look on his face that indicated he was deep in thought and Helga was pondering over where his head was at, what his intentions were as far as she was concerned. She's hoping that this isn't just all in her head, that she hasn't let her girlhood fantasies force her to see things that were real. But as she glances over at him, taking in his handsome face while tense at the moment still full of kindness and honesty, she couldn't help but to hope that he genuinely has sincere, authentic feelings for her and this isn't all in her mind, like she felt it had been in the past. She didn't want to experience any embarrassment; in fact, she wouldn't allow herself to.

Helga stared down at the ground and she saw a hint of worry in his eyes. She felt pressure within herself say something. "Football head just do what you want to do... I don't know what else to say, sorry." She looked down shyly.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry…" She raised her eyes once she heard his soft genuine voice. "Thanks." He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside with him. He stopped once he saw Miles and his coach waiting for him in the living.

"Mr. Shortman." He glanced at Helga with disdain when he noticed Arnold was holding her hand. "This is intended to be a private conversation."

She backed away at the hostility she received. "Oh well, I can just go home," Helga replied. not wanting to say something snide to get him in hot water.

Arnold squeezed her hand. "You don't have to go." He says softly so only she could hear her. "You can wait upstairs, if you don't mind and then I can give you a ride home."

She smiled at him and back away to go up the hall and upstairs. He let go of her hand and went to the living room.

"Hello-"

He moved over and motioned with head to the stop next to him. "Sit down Shortman."

"I hear that you're still hanging with the wrong crowd… Don't tell me you're going out with that blonde girl I just saw? She looks like bad news…the kind of girl you should shun as much as possible. What happened to Lila Sawyer now that one is a fantastic young woman that is going places."

"I don't know where Lila is, sir, last I saw her she was out with Rivers, James Rivers." He sighed. "And Helga Pataki is someone I've known my whole life. She's a great student, she's a top player on the lacrosse team, she is one of the biggest reasons I have my parents in my life…so respectfully…" He glanced at Miles who smiled encouragingly. "I'd have to disagree with you, sir, she's far from bad news," He swallowed hard under his coach icy judgmental stares. "But she's not what we're here to talk about-"

"No, _she_ isn't, but my point is you have to clean up your lifestyle, you have to make better choices in who you spend your time with."

Arnold sat up straight looking him in his eyes. "What does my choice in friends have to do with my athletic abilities on the team-"

"Those kids are the reason for your anti-social behavior."

Arnold shook his head. "I have to disagree, they aren't," He took out the contract and unfolded it. "I have a problem with this. I have a problem with your lack of concern for female athletes. I have a problem the constant berating of my friends when you haven't taken the time to get to know them. Do you know what your precious football players are doing right now?" He shakes his head. "You know what I won't even say that's not my place, but I will say that one of the players did put his hands aggressively on girl tonight. And that's the type of person I want to associate with. As a matter of fact, I don't think I could handle being in the same space as someone who would do that." He folded his hands. "So my point is, my life, who I decided to have in my life and the way I live is up to me. I have parents and grandparents who instilled in me to live respectfully, but also be true myself and be accepting of others. None of my friends are bad people at heart, even when they make mistakes."

He stared down at the paper he is being instructed to sign; which was on the inn table in front of him and with his eyes on that he decided to shift the topic. "I'm not sure why no one seems to care about the girl teams. For example, have you seen the girls' lacrosse team practice? They go just as _hard_ as we do on the field. I've seen them in serious wounds and injuries all for the love of the competition just like the football players and people show up excited for their games too, so it doesn't make sense to take away from their team. Is it because of gender?" Arnold made eye contact with him. "I apologize if I'm speaking out of turn here, but from where I'm sitting, it just seems like you don't care sir at all."

The older man sighed heavily. "Young man, I don't have the time to care, I'm trying to push this team to play state. I am not a damn social worker or an advocate and this is not a non-for-profit. This is a high school and I'm the head coach who has my neck up to the ceiling with responsibilities. I have young men riding this for opportunities of college scholarships. Do you know that not everyone has two parents and family that can potentially pay for their schooling?"

Arnold nodded and looked down. "Yes, sir, that's one of the reasons why this has been so difficult for me. I've been debating back forth in my mind. I certainly don't want to let my teammates down."

"You know how you go about doing that Shortman? You sign over your commitment to this team! Look at you tonight, you don't show up to the school when I asked and then when you arrive here you're with some girl. Where is your head?" He grimaced. "Stop worrying about irrelevant nonsense and be responsible!"

"My hesitance is the result of my inability to shut off my brain and stop concerning myself with the things going on around me. And she isn't here for trivial reasons, I brought her here. Well for one because I needed someone here... even if she's not in the room... who could in a way remind me of who I was before entering the jungles of high school. And the person I always envisioned myself being and what I've always believed in at heart."

He's eyes fall down to the sheet paper in front of him shifted his mind off Helga and his feelings for her. He didn't want to divulge any further because honestly, that was, no one else's business and irrelevant to this particular conversation. It pissed him off more that once again the conversation came back to her, in a negative way and about his choices in who he wanted in his life. He just couldn't wrap his mind around this man's thought process, but it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I might be wrong here in this statement I'm about to make, please, by all means, let me know if I am, but it appears to me you want my entire life to be about football. For us to have tunnel vision day-by-day, practice and play hard without any thoughts or cares about much else; to be almost apathetic people." He paused, waiting for this coach to jump in and offer a disagreement. When he was met with silence, he sighs. "I believe there're many different ways to live your life and although I don't agree with everything my friends do, I still recognize their positives and focus on the chemistry I share with them. I feel the same about a lot of my teammates as well. But I can't succumb to it, and blindly follow the crowd in spite of my own apprehension, basically ignoring my opinions and instincts. And since that's what you seem to be voicing through this contract and through your actual words vocally and through your silence right now..." He paused and frowned. "I can't sign it..." He shook his head. "And whatever you want to do as a result of that..." He swallowed hard. "I'll just accept it."

The coach gritted his teeth slightly and stared at Miles, who had walked back into the room it was obvious he had been listening. "What do you think about this Mr. Shortman?"

He cleared his throat. "I trust my son's instincts regarding his choice of friends and I can assure you that he lives a good lifestyle. Sure, he's a teenage boy and so he's going to have his fun, but none of the friends that I've met are bad influences. My son, he's a good kid and he would never do something simply to be _anti-social_ as you describe his actions." His mouth spreads into a smile for a second. "He's always been a young man who holds strongly to his beliefs and my entire family and me, we have encouraged that and after listening to what you've had to say and what Arnold has said in response... I honestly do not believe his wishes were unreasonable. I support, stand behind the decision he has made if that's what he feels sincerely in his heart because his happiness and well-being is the most important to my wife and me."

He exchanged a glance at both Arnold and Miles before standing up and picking up his briefcase. "Okay, we'll have another discussion about this again before summer ends and fall begins, for now, I'm exhausted and need to get home. But I can't promise you'll be accepted back." Those were his last words he grumpily mouthed before being politely showed out by both father and son.

* * *

Arnold and Helga are now on his rooftop. The two of them were just looking out at the darkened sky above them; brightened by the lights of the city.

He needed a moment to process what just happened before one again hitting the road.

Helga peeked over at Arnold, who appeared to be thinking deeply, but he seemed a little more at ease than he did before his meeting with the football coach. She nudged him just slightly. "So that's that, huh?" She interrupts the content silence between them.

"What?" He flinched just a bit, caught off guard by her sudden voice and touch.

Helga sighed, a thin smile on her lips. "I'm saying with football, are you through with it?" She smirked lightly. "I could hear you through the vents."

He cracked a smile briefly and leans forward slightly with his hands flat on the brick. His expression shifted into a more serious one. "So I guess I don't have to explain how he criticized my choice in friends and stuff?" He glanced at her for confirmation and she nodded. "It's up to the coach, I suppose." He frowned looking down towards the street. "But even if he still asks me back on the team for fall...I still would like to see some things change...or at least some progress." His gaze floated up to the sky and slightly shrugged. "Who knows what will happen all I can do is hope and wish for the best..." He looks at her, with great interest. He paused just staring at her initially. "What would you have done?"

She arched a brow. "My selfish ass...pttf...I think you know." She laughs at the end.

He was a quiet for a bit and then shook his head. "If you were truly _selfish_ , you wouldn't be here." He reached over and put his hand on top of hers for the briefest of moments.

Helga felt an electric shock go through at his touch, she paused before speaking. Wondering if he felt it too. "It was cool what you said." Her voice came out incredibly small to her own ears and she frowned at that. She cleared her throat, looking straight ahead, knowing he was watching her and waiting for her to continue. "Uh not many would and not many would care in the first place about the things you do. They would just sign without a second thought; some might even give up their friendships... for the spotlight they receive on that field and the thrill of the game." She peeked over at him long enough to see a smile on his face towards her. "If that Barney tries to kick you off, I'll have your back. Because..." Her cheeks turn pinkest. "I couldn't hear everything you said because at times it sounded too muffled through the vents, but I could make out that you ... defended me because he didn't take well to my presence." She swayed from side to side while looking out and down at the street. "And I'm sure others will feel the same too. You're the wrong person to condemn when honestly, you have the best heart on the team. He'll have to change his ways before fall and not the other way around." She bit her lip to shove back more words.

She knew his eyes were on her, she wanted so badly to force a wicked scowl for him to knock it off but her facial muscles just wouldn't allow it. When her eyes meet with his, his smile grew wider. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She saw happiness pour out from within him seemingly because of what she said. Helga shook her head and looked away. While inwardly, she rolled her eyes at Arnold seeming so impress with such few kind words from her. It wasn't like this was the first time she had been nice to him, not even the first time tonight. So what was his deal? She wondered.

Helga looked up at the darkened sky and over at him with a realization of how much certain aspects of his life have shifted just in a matter of hours. "It must have been hard to handle your decision along with what happened with your girl tonight." She aimed for a neutral tone because she didn't want to the air to get awkward, but her voice came out revealing more empathy and care than she intended.

Arnold frowned. "She's _not_ my girl..." He said in an aggravated tone then sighed. "I'm fine, I should have seen it coming. I'm certain there were signs that I'm sure I just overlooked naively. But I'm not heartbroken. I just wish I could get that time back." He shrugged. "Hey, but on a positive note, her departure from my life leaves space for me to find the right girl for me. Someone _worth_ my time and effort." His soulful eyes subtly trickled over to hers.

His mouth opened and shut before any words could slip out. Feeling his steady gaze on her, she looks at him. His cheeks flush and his eyes widen at being caught while staring. "Um..." He released an awkward chuckle, taking a quick look at his phone. He sighed. "I should probably get you home...it's late and I bet your parents are worried sick."

That earned him a snort from Helga and a crooked smile. "Oh please hair boy, they don't give a shit."

Arnold stood up and put his hands in his pants pockets once he stood up straight. "Come on Helga, don't be like that. I know your parents would be worried if you're out too long of a time."

Helga straightened her posture, too and waved a hand at him dismissively. "That hasn't happened since that Thanksgiving Day you and I spent together a lifetime ago..." Arnold eyes left her and went down to the ground a tiny smile on his lips at the memory. "They're too busy giving all their attention to Olga and her various affairs. I could stay out as much as I want and they wouldn't miss me. Bob only notices me when he needs something and Miriam only when she's not under the influence of her _smoothies_."

Arnold's smile faded completely and he didn't know what to say to that as he couldn't truly argue against her since he himself had witnessed her parents rather indifferent and in some cases blatantly cold attitude towards her, even within the last few years. He stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry." He says softly, his expression and voice matched with a high level of compassion.

His energy and vibe, which in turn made Helga burn with a mix of sensations, which she struggled to prevent from registering on her face. She also regretted her admission about her family because getting sympathy or anything close to pity never set well with her. "Don't be... I'm not. I didn't say that to get sympathy or anything, I'm _fine_." He removed his hand, while still studying her. She takes a step back and glances at her watch. "But you're right, I should get home." She shrugged, looking at him, clearly seeing the wheels in his head turning and him holding himself back from probing or giving advice. But she started walking to go inside and he followed her.

Arnold drove her home, she spent the whole ride fooling with his radio, mumbling irritable words under her breath at not being about to find anything good.

She gave him a genuine smile and head nod before climbing out his car. He took his keys out and followed her to her porch; which seemed to surprise Helga because she turned around like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh...are you lost Arnoldo? This ain't the boarding house."

Arnold half smiled at her. "No...I...uh...well-"

Her eyes flickered around circular. "Spit it out football head," she says with a trace of impatience.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" That flew off his tongue so quickly he nearly fumbled over his words.

She blinked a few times at him. "Catnapping, eating junk food, why?" She answered flatly.

He pressed his lips together and hummed softly before speaking. "Okay, that sounds nice, but what else are you doing?"

Her brows quirked up and she shrugs a shoulder. " _Nothing_."

Arnold leaned back on her railing. "Would you mind if I interrupted your, uh catnapping and maybe you could come out with me tomorrow?"

Helga's brows lowered and moved together. "And do what? My napping sessions after partying are a top priority," She looked him up and down with her brows raised. "Bucko."

He chuckled at the snippy response but shrugged at her actual question as he really hadn't thought of anything specific. He just wanted a chance to spend time with just her, without the interruptions of other peers. "I don't know, but this is June in Hillwood. I'm sure we can find something to do." He chuckled softly and Helga frowned confusedly at what he found amusing. "What is it that you said you liked earlier?" He caressed his own chin with his index finger and thumb in a playful matter. "Spontaneity?" Her eyes widen and a ghost of smirk appears on him. "Yeah, that's it, I like the idea of that. So I think it'll be cool to just run through the city like we did as little kids if you're open to it?" His face lightened up into a bright smile.

Her eyes widen even more and her hand latched onto her opposite arm and began to rub, in slow motions. "Um...okay...if you want to...yeah." She tried to mask her excitement or any anxiety by biting her lip.

He nodded. "I do. So..." He reached down to grab her wrist and points to the phone in her hand. "Make sure you look out for my call or text..." His eyes focused intently on her, still bright and full of anticipation, while on the flip side she is still full of nerves and giddiness.

Suddenly the door cracked open. "Hey, Arnold good to see again…" He glanced up at Helga, taking mental note of Arnold's holding her wrist and he flashed a wide toothy grin. "Don't worry; I'll ensure that she'll answer your call."

Helga's mouth flies open. "What the hell? Levi _get your butt_ to bed." He shut the door and she shook her head and met his amused face for a second. "Little sneak..." She folded her arms.

Arnold laughed, his eyes squeezed shut and Helga looked at him in a deadpanned way. "He's great, I like that kid." He let go of her wrist. "Anyway...I'm glad you decided to grace us with your glorious presence tonight. It was nice, especially when you decided to give us that little mini concert." He grinned and she blushed. "And thanks for riding with me here...listening to me blab about stuff and giving me advice when you didn't have to."

With one hand on her door, her eyes fixed to the ground, scraping the soles of her shoes along the pavement beneath her feeling unusually shy. "Uh... no problem hair boy, it was no biggie. It was the least I could do after you've been so nice to my nosy cousin and looked out for him."

He shook his head, his demeanor on the surface appearing unfazed and confident. "Yes, it was, it was helpful. You could have just blown me off, but you didn't. It meant something, especially since it was coming from _you_." He sighed while still cheesing. "So you try and sleep well since it's been a _long_ day right? I'll see you tomorrow. Nite Helga." He began walking backward down the steps with eyes fixed sharply on her and then turns to go to his car leaving the blonde teen on her porch stuck in stillness.

She watched him drive off. "Goodnight Arnold..." She whispered with a tiny head shake and goes inside and leaned against the door for a second. Her eyes sealed shut, her smile widened into a grin. Now she was really beginning to believe what her girlfriends and cousin had said about Arnold. Although, she needed undeniable proof before she let herself get too excited.

"Goodnight Arnold..." She heard Levi mocking her in a girlish voice.

Her eyes pop open, she scowls and marches towards him."I thought I told you to go to bed..."

He just stood there making a mocking face at her. "You're not the boss of me."

"Oh, I see hanging out with those jock straps has gone to your head." He blew her a raspberry and in turn she chased him up the stairs and into his room. "Ooooh, you little shrimp I'll deck you!

He used his strength to push his door closed and turned the lock. Staring at the closed door, hearing her growling and stomping off down the hall, he smirked behind it and raised his chest. "I'm not scared of you _Pataki_!"

 ** _Thanks for reading and taking the time to write reviews;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I broke up Arnold and Helga's time together into small bits, because as you can see this chapter is already very long.**_

The following day, in the late afternoon Helga woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. Rolling over on her side, she reached to pick it up from her nightstand. With sleepy eyes and a slight frown, she read her message; which was from Arnold asking if he could come to pick her up in about an hour. With that, she immediately responded with a simple, _yes_ , but she clearly isn't anywhere near ready. She had just woken up, her hair was a tousled and in spite of not drinking at all the previous night, she had a pounding headache; most likely from sleeping hard.

She sat up, stretched, yawned, gripping at her hair as if she were going to pull it out. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she shrieked. "I look like I got hit by a truck!"

She attempted to rush to the bathroom, but Levi snickered ran in there before she could. With a scowl, she pounded a fist on the door. "Levi Marcell Pataki, get your scrawny butt out of the bathroom this instant!"

"I would, Helga Geraldine Pataki, but I'm in a rather um...compromising-"

Groaned and raised her hands up even though he couldn't see her. "Spare me the gross details buster."

Helga began to march back to her room to at least pick out her outfit, but she hears the bathroom door fly open with the sound of chortling. "It's all yours."

She walked past him and was about to close the door, but the sound of his high pitch voice stopped her. "I wouldn't want to make you late for your _date_ with Arnold."

Helga pushed the door wide open. "It's _not_ a date!"

Levi had walked towards the guestroom. " _Sure,_ it isn't."

Helga growled at his dry, use of sarcasm, but ditched her natural desire to banter with him and took action to get cleaned up and dressed.

While she was applied moisturizer to her skin and took out her clothes. Her phone rang and she accepted the call and put it on speaker. "Sup Pheebs."

"Hi Helga, how are you?"

"I'm cool, you?"

"Excellent. I enjoyed the festivities of last night."

"Me too." Helga cackled. "I think Princess enjoyed them too much, I tried to call her, but I think she's knocked out cold. A certain twisted freak must have worn her out."

"Helga!" She said in a chastising way. "That's... _hilarious_." She began to laugh and as did Helga.

She paused after her laugh ended. "Tell me, how did the activities, progress after you left with Arnold?"

Helga pulled her shirt over head and completely on. "Everything was fine. He met with his coach and stuff, that was an interesting conversation."

"You heard everything?"

"I was upstairs, but I could hear mostly everything through the vents. Anyway, we sat up on his rooftop for a short while, I guess he needed to let the exchange with his coach sink in."

"That sounds romantic," Phoebe replies with enthusiasm. Helga dramatically rolled her eyes at that. "Go on, did anything else happen?"

She chose to ignore the flirty sound of her best friend's voice. "Nope, he drove me home and once I got to my porch, he asked me to hang out today."

"He asked you out?!"

Helga shushed her because she yelled loudly into the phone. "He didn't _ask me out_...he just... asked me out."

Phoebe giggled. "Same difference."

Now completely dressed, she stared at her reflection and then flipped over her hair, deciding to pull it up into a high ponytail instead of wearing in down. She glanced at her phone with daggers. "No, no... it isn't the same."

Phoebe heard the denial in her blonde friend's voice was silent for a second. "Helga you know I love you correct?" She didn't wait for Helga's reply. "You're my best friend and I've witnessed you endure a lot, and matured a great deal too. I do not want you to hold yourself back from fully appreciating everything that life has to offer. You've come a long way since being that constantly scowling little girl who only had one friend and taunted a certain boy repeatedly. Now, I have eyes to see that Arnold is clearly attracted to you."

She ignored Helga's huff. "I saw the matter in which he looked at you right before you two left together. I get it, I know you're scared, I understand that you and Arnold have a complicated history and that's why it is difficult for you to see his intentions. I also know you don't trust easily when it comes to the opposite sex, but Helga remember he isn't any guy, this is _ice cream_... " She giggled while Helga was silently listening. "He wouldn't hurt you, he cares. All I am trying to say to you is give yourself permission to let true happiness into your life. Go into this _hang out_ with Arnold with an open mind, okay?"

Phoebe thought about her past relationships. "I want you to stop settling for less than what you're worth."

* * *

Seeing the door open after ringing, Helga stepped out dressed in a simple, gray shorts and a white t-shirt. But still, Arnold had to stop himself from openly drooling at seeing the sight of her long toned legs in the daylight and her blue eyes sparkle in the sun. It blew his mind how she didn't have to do much to look attractive.

"Helga." He said pleasantly.

"Arnold." Her voice was more jokey and she folded her arms. "Where are we going?"

"I don't have a clue. If I did, that would take the fun out of it. Wouldn't you say?" He winked her and went to walk down the steps towards his car.

Helga sighed, holding back a grin or a giggle. Then she heard her front door open. "Have fun on your date."

She grunted and sent an intense glare at her cousin. "It. Is. Not. A. Date."

"Be sure to give your loving cousin details about the kiss."

Her mouth opens at Levi teasing later. "We're just hanging out. Get this through your skull. Football head doesn't like me like that."

"What did you say, Helga?" She snapped her head around to see Arnold leaning against the car with his lip curled up and a suspicious look in his eye.

She shrugged at him. "Nothing." Her voice came out airy.

Levi tapped her shoulder. "I may or may not be here when you get back."

She leaned on one side of her hip, staring down at him. "And why is that?"

He wiggled both his eyebrows. "I've got a date."

Her eyes light up and her mouth opens. "You have a date? With who? Clarita?"

Nodded towards her, "Yep, her older brother is giving us a ride to whatever we want to go." he peeked out at Arnold. "Thank you for inviting me out last night. I had a so much fun and as you heard I did something about _it_... good to see _you_ finally are." Levi looked Helga up and down and winked at Arnold; who started laughing once it dawned on him what exactly he was referring to.

Helga was standing there looking back and forth between the two guys looking completely confused. Levi shut the door after him and Arnold finished their laughing.

"Uh..." He raised his brows at her hesitance. "Are you coming or did you change your mind?"

She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "You two dorks were acting so freaking weird, I was considering hauling ass back up to my room. But I wouldn't want you to die due to missing my glorious presence."

Arnold rolled his eyes with a tiny grin. He opened the door for her. "Whatever you say, Helga."

* * *

In his car now, Arnold was driving around, the two joking back and forth. Helga spotted something that caught her eye. "Aye pull over!" Arnold flinched and changed lanes fast but still carefully. She saw a parking spot. "Park there!"

He did as she instructed, he put the car in reverse and parallel parked while frowning. "Helga, what's the big rush?"

She opened her door and got out and so did he. She pointed to a building. "A friend who lives around the block told me they just opened this awesome store that sells nothing but the coolest, band tee shirts and just the most awesome clothes on the planet!" Helga shook her head with elation. "I think they sell stuff for guys too." She did a rock on hand gesture with her tongue stuck out followed by a loud cackle. "C'mon." She turned to practically bounce inside.

Arnold hit the alarm on to lock his car while chuckling at her excitement, thinking it was cute and goes inside himself.

Helga kept turning down his attempts to buy her something. But he wouldn't let up so they came to an agree that they would buy one item for the other person.

As they were walking out, the store after purchasing stuff, Arnold peeked over and grinned. "You know I would never have guessed _you_ would get so excited about clothing shopping. Rhonda's rubbing off on you, isn't she?"

She snorted. "Rhonda would turn her nose up so high at this place. She _hates_ my clothes with a burning passion." She shrugged, flinging her shopping bag around. "I'm cool with shopping when it's for stuff I like because I can get in and out and not have to deal with those pushy ass sale women."

Back at his car. Helga put her hand to hip waiting for him to unlock the door. "Now where? It's your turn to find something since I did this time."

He climbed in and started up the car and glanced at her. "Okay, I can do that." He pulled off.

* * *

Turned a few corners, gone past some streets, Arnold now spotted something at a distance that could be interesting. He parked his car, he opened her door and took her by the hand pulling him with her.

He pulled across a large park area. "Hair boy, not so rough you're going to pull my arm out of its socket!"

He slowed down and loosened his hold. He had a tendency to forget his own strength. "Sorry."

As they ran up and over a short hill Helga could hear a crowd cheering. Arnold still holding her hand lead her to a spot on the top row of the filled bleachers. It was a little league game.

Helga watched the teams, which had a mixture of girls and boys and then got glimpses of Arnold grinning next to her. "Remember when I use to outplay you dorks at on the streets or at Gerald field?

Arnold waved down a guy selling snacks so he stood up to pay for it and handed her a hot dog. He sat down with a smirk. "Nope, but I do seem to remember you heckling me every time I went up for bat."

She shrugged. "Aye, that's the name of the game, get with it or bow out pal."

He chuckled and focused back on the game, they saw a little brunette strutting up to bat while barking out orders to everyone. She swung the bat and in a dainty matter hit the ball then took off and dove into a home-run. Arnold's eyes crinkled up as he laughed at that and elbowed Helga gently. "Now who does the girl remind you of?" When Helga smirking looked over at him he met her with a wink.

They left the game and headed back to the car. On the way, Arnold challenged her to a race. He boasted about being a quarterback and having an extreme physical fitness. She bragged in her own right. As the two were running once Helga caught up to him instead of trying force ahead, she grabbed his shoulders from behind and jumped on his back. Taken him by surprise because he nearly stumped over. But he caught himself and grasped her by the ankles, laughing. "If you wanted a piggyback ride Helga he could have just asked."

"You talk a big game about how strong you are, but let's see if you carry me back to the car."

Arnold turned his neck to glance at her. "Helga, aren't you forgetting that I carried you once when I was nine years old? So what makes you think I can't do it at almost eighteen?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Quit flapping your gums and move it. I'm dying of boredom up here."

* * *

Reading a sign that read 'outdoor paintball', she held herself back from grabbing the wheel to stir into the parking lot.

Arnold glanced at her after reading it too, he slowed down and pulled over, next to a parked car and put his hazard lights on. "You up for it?"

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of question is that?" She got out of the car, stretching her arms out. "Am I... Helga G. Pataki up for it?"

Arnold shook his head and grinned, watching her. "Helga, I haven't even parked the car yet!"

She kept walking and looked over her shoulder at him. "Whatever slow poke, meet you on the battlefield bucko, prepare for pain and defeat!" She cackled as she continued her walk.

* * *

The two went into a small food joint to get something eat. Of course, because they had just come from a paintball right, so both of them how a small amount of paint stains on their hair. Neither of them noticed, though, because they were too busy with each other.

"I so kicked your butt out there."

He smirked her way and took a sip of his water. "That's because I let you beat me." He said with a hint of arrogance.

That made Helga scowl. "What...You let me?! You yutz take that back now!" Helga reached down to pick up her pudding. "Don't make me hurt you."

Arnold looked completely amused by her threat. "You're gonna hurt me with dessert? Be my guest." He examines what exactly is in her bowl and licked his lips. "Besides, tapioca's my favorite."

* * *

With the day came to an end, Arnold takes her home and the two sit down on her stoop, enjoy the summer breeze and content quietness; which was a far cry from the day as they talked and joked nonstop. After a minute or so Arnold sighs blissfully and poked her in the shoulder. "What do you wanna do?"

"Huh?" His sudden voice took her by surprise because she was, like him, caught up in her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"What do you want to do, like after high school, I mean... do you still want to become a writer like you've said before?"

She stared, blinking at first and then smirked. "You sound like my guidance counselor."

He rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed her. "Just answer the question, Pataki."

She elbowed him back, but after a second she does a head nod. "Yeah, I still want to become a writer. But I'm not the girl I was before. I'm more realistic, I know that a career as a writer isn't a guarantee and while it's my passion. I still need to pay my bills and I would like to live comfortably. So I have a few other ideas in mind."

"Such as?" He asked with great interest.

Helga quirked a brow. "It's not an easy career path either ... and I've only told Phoebe this, but..." She glanced at him. "I'm considering law school.".

"Law school?" She shrugs and he nodded a few times. "I could picture that, I think you'd make a great lawyer. You have lots of options, though."

Her cheeks turned pink and she aimed away from him. "Uh...yeah, well... I've busted my ass for scholarships, for college in general even if I don't go that route" Her thumb gently strokes her chin. "I have a few reservations about that line of work, there are so many sleazy people out there. I couldn't bring myself to represent."

"Then again, there are a lot of good people who've been wrongfully accused. Or those victimized that could use a good attorney on their side."

She shook her head, laughing. "Still always have to see the upside, don't you Arnoldo?" She bumped his shoulder. "I still have other ideas in mind that I'm still thinking over." She sank her teeth into the inside of her jaw, feeling a tad awkward. "What about you?" She poked him in the chest. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He rested his chin on his palm. "I love animals and living in the boarding house has made me consider animal rescue. I would love to get into advocacy in some way, follow in my parent's footsteps. I can picture myself when I'm older traveling...studying and healing endangered wildlife..." He peeked at her amused. "Wreaking havoc."

Helga looked at him, unblinking and giggling. "Wreaking havoc, _you_? Yeah, right, football head, that's a riot." Her voice humorous and incredulous.

He poked her in the side. "Don't doubt my abilities. All these years of being around _you_ , I've learned a few things." He halfheartedly teased her.

She sat straight up and grinned proudly. "Ha, I've always been an influential person."

He smiled and looked at his shoes. "Yeah, you kind of are. You're a blast too, we had a good time together today didn't we?" He lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Ah speak for yourself, hair boy." She flashed some pearly whites.

He chuckled breathily. "Whatever you say..." He was quiet, seemly in thought. He shifted, turning his body to face her directly. "I'm not afraid to admit that I had a good time with you."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not afraid to admit a thing football head."

He mimicked her expression, but the corners of mouth curled up. "Oh yeah... then admit it now. You had a good time with me. You were laughing and having fun the entire time."

She snorted. "That's because that head of yours is so damn funny looking I couldn't help myself." He rolled his eyes, chuckling. " _Okay_ , I had a good time with you, Arnoldo..." She said, slightly tetchily and rolled her eyes. " _Satisfied_?"

He shifted a little and wrapped his arm around his knee and peeked at her. "Not quite."

Helga frowned. "What the hell else do you want?"

"Well, it's not so much what I want... more so I want to say ..." His eyes flickered around, he looked nervous. "Tell you."

She looked authentically curious. "Okay, tell me what?"

He was quiet for a long moment and then he adjusted and sat up straight. He caught her gaze and held it. "I _like_ you, a lot. I wanted to ask you out officially last tonight, but when I was standing on your stoop looking up at you with the porch light shining on your face. I got tongue-tied and intimidated."

Arnold flashed a toothy smile and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, his lips were slightly shaking.

She frowned, squinted and her mouth twitched. "What?"

He put his hand on top of hers. "I said I _like_ you and I get this unyielding hunch..." He looked around longingly for a moment and shut his eyes. "That you _like_ me back?" His voice was hopeful, but also filled with apprehension.

"What?" She asked once more even though she heard him clearly.

Arnold gently stroked her knuckles with his fingers. Partly, because he wanted to help her relax and also because he loved how her skin felt against his. "I was wondering if we could uh..." His mouth thinned, his cheeks now rosy. " _Date_? And get to know each other on that level."

"Why?" Her throat felt incredibly dry, she couldn't get any other words out.

His brows raised up with a humorous smile. "Helga, I think you're old enough to understand the concept behind why a boy asks a girl to date him." He teased, squeezing her hand slightly and then letting go. He blushed, looking straight ahead at the street in front of them. "I kind of already told you why I like you the other night. I want to go out with you because like I said you're fun. But also I think you have a lot of admirable qualities. You're naturally creative and talented... in sports, writing, and singing and probably other things you've yet to show to me. You've got a blunt sense of humor and the most amazing distinct laugh."

He chuckled softly out of nervousness. "You're intelligent in many ways. Your drive and ambition are like no one else I've seen our age... except for maybe Phoebe. You're tough and have this fiery attitude that over the years has become far less aggravating and more, uh adorable to me." He gave her a look-over. "Physically... you're absolutely gorgeous." He got a little flustered under her doe-eyed gaze. "Um so I'd like to see if you and I could work... because, I think, you and I could blend well. And based on the time I've spent with you recently and over the years, I'm confident things can pan out right between us. But just to be on the safe side, we can take things slow." He lowered his head to meet her eyes, smiling shyly. "What do you think?"

In Helga's mind, she was thinking his statements offered an explanation for his touchy-feely. And what she thought of as pseudo flirtation from the night before. Because of his actions the previous night and the constant statements from her friends, it isn't earth-shattering to learn that he has feelings for her. But it is still a shock to her system for her to actually hear him confess this.

But she needed a better explanation of where all this came from. With a scowl forming on her face, out of nowhere she hit him on the back of his neck. "Ouch..." He rubbed his neck. "What was that for?"

Helga lifted a finger towards him. "I wanna know since when the heck did you start _liking_ me? The truth..."

There was a quiet moment for him to collect his thoughts. He kept opening his mouth to reply, but stopped himself, stalling for a few more seconds. "Alright...Well ... do you remember freshman year, that one week we did study sessions in my room?"

"Uh-huh, I think so." She inwardly cringed at the embarrassing memory.

"Well, one time we were both enduring a major case of a laughing fit and then after that, it got a little um... awkward?"

"Sure, I remember..."

The corner of one side of his mouth was shaking slightly and his eyes dropped to her mouth. "I was going to kiss you... I _wanted_ to kiss you...but then I opened my eyes and looked at you ...and I got scared." When his eyes raised to hers, she gave him daggers. He shook his head and frowned once it dawned on him what she was thinking. "I didn't mean that how it sounded, I thought you were cute... but I lost my nerve because you were also confusing as hell so I-"

She snorted finally feeling capable of speaking. "Oh, that's utter bullshit, look who's talking." She said in an unbelieving, high pitch way.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know I'm indecisive sometimes, but you have to admit Helga. You do have a little habit of sending mixed signals my way and I didn't want to disrespect you if I was wrong and misreading you. I knew I would end up on the floor if I ever did something to piss you off." He shot her a knowing look and bumped his shoulder subtly against hers. "That was the last time you and I spent time one on one until recently." Her posture drooped and she averted her eyes, he put a hand on her shoulder compelling her to look his way. "But last night at the party ... when that loser put his hands on you, I've never felt such strong hatred for someone before. In that moment it all cleared up for me, my feelings for you that is ... I didn't react that way simply because you're a female or because you're a classmate I've known all my life. I felt enraged because... he was putting his crummy palms on _Helga._ "

He flashed a radiant smile her way; that made her heart melt. Along with his husky yet gentle voice, he said _Helga_ as if it was the most precious name in the world. How could she not believe his intentions; his words.

He continued on with his explanation. "A girl ... I care a lot about in a totally different way than I do say, my male friends." He looked her over. "If you get my drift..." He blinked a few times in a row. "Um... What I'm saying exactly is I'm very attracted to you." He started to laugh genuinely. "But according to Gerald, I've been more than obvious about with my, uh... _romantic_ interests in you." He rubbed her shoulder and then removed his hand. "So ... now it's your turn, Ms. Pataki, tell me the truth." He shifts his body backward to lean up against the railing, so he could get a better look at her. "Do you like-like me back?" He gave her his signature half hooded smile that she always longed to see aimed her way.

"I...I...uh...yeah, I do..." She cringed at what she was about to say, but since he had said all that. He deserved something more revealing than her stuttering admission. So she forced the words off her tongue, regardless of how uncomfortable it made her. "You remember that song I sang... while Natalie was playing the guitar?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"I was um... I was thinking about you... I was visualizing you while I was singing."

Arnold made a humming sound and looked up replaying the lyrics the best he could in his mind. "Wow..." He breathed.

His hands moved to the back of her neck tugging at the tendrils of hair along her nape and kissed her on the cheek. He leaned back just enough to look at her, mainly her lips, he went back up to look into her eyes; which conveyed vulnerability, but also filled with incredible warmth. Arnold was searching, circling her face, his gaze on the small scar near her temple. He lifted his thumb to gently stroke her the mark, he tilts up to kiss her softly there. "You are beautiful." He breathed against her skin, making her heart pound through her chest. Looking back at her, her gaze directed at him was inviting. His hand on the back of her neck and the other clasping over one of hers. He moved in to press his lips tenderly against hers.

Helga felt his finger circling her mouth to kiss her softly once more. When they completely pulled away and she opened her eyes to see him, frowning just slightly as if he was focusing intently on something. That wasn't exactly the expression she wanted to see on him after kissing her.

"Arnold, are you okay?"

But Arnold was in thought about when she kissed him years ago. He softened his face, once he looked at her. "Yes, I was just thinking. I'm sorry about how I handle F.T.I." Green met with blue, both feeling a strong connection that it took him a minute to finish his thoughts."I guess, I couldn't say _yes_ and reciprocate your sentiments, but I couldn't honestly say _no_ either. I just didn't know what to think. I was only a little kid." He shrugged. "But it was wrong of me to continue year after year, leaving things between us weird without giving you the closure you deserved and then behaving erratically freshman year." He chuckled lightly. "I was still dense, confused and a bit of a punk. I can't change my past actions or my lack of action rather." His eyes looked sad for the briefest of moments. "I'm hoping you could give me a chance to make up for it now."

He brushed his hand gently along her jaw line, studied her face. He didn't even feel the want ask when did she gain feelings for him because he had a pretty good idea. But he did want to make sure things were very clear to them and avoid leaving things up to interpretation. "Hmm, so are you and I dating?" She leaned back against her railing and makes direct eye contact with him studying his body language more. His brows rose being under her gaze and he pointed at himself. "I definitely would like that." He glanced down at the steps for a split second. "Would you?"

Helga chewed on her lip for a second. Still in a bit of shock of everything that was happening. "Yes..." She whispered, having a hard time forming full sentences.

He clasped his hand together. "Great! So in that case..." He stood up to reach into his pocket into his wallet. He took out a flyer and sat back down to show it to her. "Gerald and I are going to this big Jazz festival ... right outside of Hillwood. We're driving up there and spending the day. Of course, he's inviting Phoebe and I was thinking that you could come with me, as my date?" He still felt the need to reiterate his intentions, to make sure she was aware that this trip is more than just a friendly excursions.

She swallowed hard still in slight awe. "Yes, I'd love to..." She looked down at herself. "Jazz festival, huh..." She ran her hands through her hair. "You know, I've always been more of a rock girl."

Arnold appeared sad. "Oh, does that mean you're not interested in going? "

Her eyes light and she looked like she was panicking for a second. "No, that's not what I'm saying." She pointed to her clothes. "I'll look out of place. I have no jazzy clothes, football head."

He relaxed into a smile and his hands traced his fingers along her sides. "Are you serious?" His brows etched up, he couldn't believe she would think or say something like that. "You're Helga G. Pataki... you don't have to fit in. Wear whatever you want. No one cares at these things anyway..." He laughed. "If there are some snobs judging you, then you can tell them where to go… in that special kind of way only _you_ know how to do." He smiled and simultaneously bit down on his lip.

He reeled his hands off her and back to his sides, his eyes a bit tired, but full of spark. He took out a ticket and handed it to her. "Here, this is yours. That's weeks away, on the 4th but in the meantime. Could I take you out tomorrow, like to see a movie? Or dinner? On our first _official_ date?"

She stood up, her eyes bright yet seductive slowly lifted to meet his. Out of nowhere, Helga gripped his shoulders lightly shoving Arnold against her screen door. She grins at him before giving him a brief but passionate kiss. When she leaned back and stared at him it was more than obvious Arnold felt it ended too quickly by the way he still leaned into her with his eyes sealed, a flirtatious yet question mark on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Wow, that was, uh..." He opened one of his eyes and slowly the other, licking his lips. "Is that a yes?"

She shrugged, "Pardon me." Stepping around him to unlock her door. Once she had moved into her house, she waved her fingers at him with amusement on her face before closing the door.

He stared at the door with a squint in his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. One side of his lip curled up, nodding, dropping his hands to his sides, he chortled. "Yeah, that's a _yes_."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Arnold told her he was taking her to a restaurant, so Helga asked Rhonda to come over and help her pick out something and get her ready.

"Criminy princess you're gonna poke my eye out with that thing!"

She felt Rhonda's skinny fingers grip at her chin firmly, forcing her not to move. "I won't poke you if you stop fidgeting and sit still."

Helga stuck out her tongue childishly. "I'm not used to all this girly shit and those curling irons made it boiling _hot_ in here."

Rhonda continued to fan out her rather long lashes. "Alright, you can stop being a brat Pataki and relax, I'm done with your hair and makeup."

"You, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is calling someone else a _brat_?" Rhonda exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and Helga in response offers her a rueful grin. "My bad, I'm just, uh... nervous."

"I know, now it's time to check out my fine work." She gave Helga a hand mirror. Rhonda, like promised, hadn't gone overboard, she applied light pink eyeshadow, nude-pink blush, berry stained lipstick. "You like?" Rhonda asked her with a big smile and a high pitch to her voice.

Helga stood up; she's wearing a striped light pink dress with spaghetti straps, strappy sandals with her nails berry colored to match her lipstick. Her sun golden hair is straightened flat and curled at the ends, and swooped over her right shoulder. She glanced over at her friend. "It's a look. I haven't worn a dress in I don't know how long." She smoothed her hands over the dress and turned to check herself out at different angles.

Rhonda clapped her hands dramatically, she knew Helga was being nonchalant. "Great! That dress works with your tall frame and shows off your curvature perfectly. Arnold's going to die! You look like a Barbie doll!"

Helga groaned at the description even if she kind of liked the look.

She stepped outside to see Arnold, in a baby blue button up, white pants, dark blue dress shoes and sunglasses, his hair its usual unruly style, but it looked like he combed it and applied some kind of hair product.

His enlarged eyes went from her feet and slowly up to her face. "Wow Helga, you look-"

She folded her arms. "You better soak it up because I won't be dressed like this again anytime soon."

Arnold only kept smiling. "Fine with me, Helga. I like how you normally dress. Not many girls could pull it off, but then again, you'd look good in a _potato sack_."

Her lips pressed together to form an awkward expression. He took off his sunglasses and slipped them on his collar. A broad smile on his lips that made her face heat up.

Rhonda lightly pushed Helga. "Have fun kids, my ride should be here soon." She looked past Helga and down at him. "Arnold!" He looked up at her ,his eyes slightly bigger due to her tone. "You better take care of my girl."

Arnold shook his head. "Now Rhonda you know Helga is always in good hands with me."

Helga gave Arnold a smirk, but turned to the raven-haired girl behind her. "Thanks Rhonda for the help, tell your boy Curly I said _heeeey_."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, but her the corner of her lip also turned up a bit.

* * *

At the table, there was a small white candle in between them and a single rose. Arnold wouldn't peel his gaze off her. It made Helga giddy. She wanted to swoon but decided to focus on the menu.

"So ..." He drummed his fingers lightly against the clothed table. She looked up at him and his eyes lower, half-lidded with a light smile to his lips. "Tell me about the job. You said you start tomorrow, right?" He drank some of the water through the straw and then rested his chin on his hands looking at her.

"Yep. It's at a law firm, um... one of Bob's contacts; who's actually a really decent man helped me get an interview. It's true what they say... its all about who you know." She made eye contact with him and he was nodding with an intensity in his stare she found both thrilling and intimidating. Her gaze hit the table as a result. "It's an office desk job; clerical work, filing, making coffee things like that. Hopefully, I'll get to meet some interesting people that can maybe help me with my career _if_ I ever decide to go into law."

Arnold subtly rubbed his hands together and listened to her. "I'm sure you'll get to network with the right people. But you'll be successful no matter what field you go into with or without help because you have that... tenacity to make whatever happen for yourself."

She gave him a nonchalant glance. "Meh, it's nothing, I just have an impatience streak..."

He studied her for a second. "Well, you make it work for you. I wish I could be a little more like that sometimes." He picked up his glass of water and lifted it to her and so did she. "Congrats."

"Thanks." She replied meekly and looked him over. "What about you, you got any plans for the summer?"

He leaned back into his chair. "Aside from spending time with this amazing girl." Helga releases a breathy giggle and looks away from him. "I applied to a few places and I actually have a job interview a the park district for one of the day camp staff positions. I'm hoping I'll get something where I can do something sort of rewarding, but still, have a good time in the process."

As their food arrived and they began eating, every time Helga peeked over she caught his eyes on hers and he would look away with a sheepish smile. Eventually, after it happened more than a few times Arnold sighed.

"Spit it out football head." She impatiently demanded.

"What?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know something is going on in that head of yours, I can see your wheels turning."

"Sorry ... I can't get over how I let all this time go by and we're only now getting together. We've known each other our whole lives. All this time you've been right in front of me I've been too blind and idiotic to see..." He looked away thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together and folded them. "I was thinking particularly about that day back in the fourth grade when Lila told me she didn't like me, like me by the tree at the park. Do you remember that?" She nodded. "If I hadn't been so fixed on her I would have realized you were the one that truly cared about me, I mean thinking back you even very kind and sympathetic. I just wish I'd done things differently..." He shook his head and takes his knife and fork to cut into his food and takes a few bites.

Helga pushed back in her seat with some annoyance in her eyes. "Pttff... oh stop your self-loathing, I could easily sit here and cry about how I wish I hadn't been such a spastic bully but what's the use in that? And anyway, it's not like you were alone in that _thing_ of a weird relationship we had going on. I was there and I'll admit, even though it makes my throat ache to do so." She laughed breathily. "That I didn't exactly make things simpler." She put down her fork and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. "Even though it annoyed me like hell that you said you wanted to kiss me back in 9th and didn't because I was left thinking I was a delusional basket-case or something." She shot him a glare and he looked apologetic but she lightened up. "I'm cool with you and I getting _here_ now rather than back then because I was a hot mess, a complete nightmare to be around." She saw him shaking his head. "And you know I'm right Arnold." She shrugged. "I'm far from flawless now, but I've got my head together and I think I can be better... um, company to be around for you or anyone." Sighing, her mouth felt dry so she drinks more of her water.

She peeked over at Arnold, who was nodding in agreement. "That's true and you can't change the past anyway, right?"

" _Noooope_."

"So why even beat yourself over it..." He continued and with a smirk played on her lips, she peeked up from eating her food. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, no more self-loathing from me, I'll just try to enjoy the _now_."

She took in a small bite of food and then pointed her fork at him. "Yeah, you do that Shortman." She mumbled after swallowing a bit and grinned slyly at him.

Arnold grinned back at her until someone caught his eyes. This _someone_ was staring back and forth between himself and Helga; who was oblivious, too busy enjoying her meal. When this person realized they were caught staring, she averted her eyes and Arnold sat back in his chair, "Speaking of..." and began to laugh nearly obnoxiously for him.

Helga frowned at that. "Aye, what's with the rude chuckling at the dinner table you goofball. At least let a girl in on the joke, I wanna laugh too."

Arnold leaned over so he could whisper to her. "Behind you to the left, turn slowly around and you'll see." Helga started to turn that way. "Hold on," Arnold whispered. "Okay, now look."

Helga grew impatient with Arnold telling her to stop - look - wait - now look and pulled out an old trick. Pretending to drop something and reached down to pick it up and allowed her eyes to wander in that direction. When she sat back upright, she covered her mouth laughing. "Is that... _O M G,_ she looks miserable. Do you see that dope she's with? I didn't notice how birdbrained he looked before. He looks like more of a blank slate than your weird cousin Arnie." She cringed at her words. "Oops. No offense."

He shook his head, snickering. "None taken. Yeah, Rivers is definitely worse than my cousin. I've always blamed it on too many football injuries over the years, he's been playing pretty hard his whole life."

They each finished their meals and Arnold just paid the bill waiting for the receipt. Arnold and Helga were engrossed in their conversation, his hands were over hers and his gaze is intensely on her. The two were definitely in their own little world.

So they both jumped at the sound of a perky voice. "Arnold, Helga." Looking up they saw Lila there, her eyes darted back and forth between the two. "I'm surprised to see you here... _together_. Is this a date?"

Arnold's hand was still over her's as he gave her a polite smile. He glanced at Helga who looked like she was fighting to bite her tongue. "Yes, she and I are on our first date. We were just about to leave."

Lila's wide eyes raced all over the blonde seated in front of her. "Helga wow you look ever so ... pretty. Wow, I've _never_ seen you look like that before."

His fingers stroked her knuckles. "Well, Helga's _always_ pretty. And from where I'm sitting... not that it matters because she's so much than her appearance. But she's definitely the most attractive person present in this restaurant."

One side of Lila's mouth drooped slightly. "Right. That's ever so sweet that you hope you and _Helga_ could be successful together. Especially since she use to bully you mercilessly."

Helga tried to pull away and was biting so hard on her lip that she nearly broke the skin while Arnold gripped and squeezed her hand. She had no plans to physically hit anyone, it was more of a reflex, no way was Helga going to allow Lila to ruin her date.

Helga finally made eye contact with her. "Keywords, there Miss perfect are _used to_ , as, in the past-tense. I believe you should have learned that in English class." She bit her lip and put her eyes back on the table.

"Helga sure has that ever so wonderful way of using words doesn't she Arnold? I wish you two much luck."

Arnold smile shifted into a more mocking one. "I'm sure you do, but." He pulled his eyes off Lila and to Helga with an affectionate smile. "I don't simply have _hope_ that she and I can work. After everything, our past and now, I _know_ we will." Arnold could feel Helga's tension ease and her face completely softened. He looked back up at the redhead. "Thanks for the luck, though, even if it isn't needed. But anyway, uh..." He points over to the table she vacated. "I think James over there is getting lonely, so you should return to him and enjoy your date." Putting his gaze back on Helga. "You ready to go?"

Helga watched her long enough to see her fold her arms and walk away with a pout, she put her arm around his shoulder and he found her waist. She threw her head back slightly and cackled. "Oh man, football head, you're good at that whole staying calm while dealing with condescending jerks. How do you do that?" He shrugged and pulled her into him more. "The look on her face, priceless. You got to teach me the technique, one of these days."

Arnold beamed. "Really, I get to teach Helga G. Pataki something? This is new!"

Helga rolled her eyes at his excitement. "Don't get so geeked up, cause it'll only be a one-time thing, Arnoldo."

* * *

The party at the lighthouse was the last time the original gang from PS 118 had been together.

Arnold and Helga thought of a way to get everyone together and have _clean_ fun. It was something they hadn't done since childhood, at least as a group and that was to go to an amusement park.

Arnold parked his car and jumped out to open the door for Helga. She stepped out and held her hands over her brows to block the sun.

He took her hand and he pulled her closer. "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, this place is tops." Clarita chimed in while nudging Levi. "I'm hungry, I hope you brought dough to get me some snacks."

"Sure Clarita." He moved closer to whisper to his cousin. "Helga, your refrigerator was pretty bare. I wish you would have let us stop at my house to eat something other than stale cereal I threw out."

Helga placed a hand over his mouth and glanced at Arnold not waiting him to hear. She didn't want him worrying and it spilling into a conversation about her family. Fortunately, he was focusing attentively on his phone. She lightly tugged at Levi's hair, which was getting longer. "Eh, you don't eat much before going on rolling coaster anyways. We'll get some snacks once everyone's here." She moved to bump against Arnold playfully. "This better be fun or-"

He put his phone away and grinned at her. "It will be, no need for old Betsy and the five avenger threats, they can stay in hiding."

Helga lightly hit him in the shoulder. "Actually, for once that's not what I was going to say..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes searched around the parking lot. "Anyway, where is everyone? I feel like I'm gonna bake out here, it's so freaking hot."

"We can get back in the car with the air conditioning." A second after they got in and Arnold turned on the radio, they listen and hear the song _Poetry Man_ playing which is a rarity. Helga's eyes widen and she looked over at Arnold who was gazing at her half-lidded with a gentle smile. Wordlessly he leaned over to her to run his fingers through her hair and he pressed his lips against hers. Just when they kiss between them was deepening and intensifying. There was a loud knock on the window which made them both jump part.

"Would you love birds knock it off! All that lovey-dovey stuff save it for later!"

Helga scuffed with some annoyance as her eyes were still focused on Arnold. " _Pink boy_..." she mumbled. The two of them get out of the car to see of course Harold but an unexpected guest with him. Her whole face lights up. "Patty!" She pulled the equally tall, bulkier girl into a hug. When she stepped back she looked her over. "What are you doing here?"

Patty pointed with her thumb at Harold. "I got an invite from Harold, kind of out of the blue." Harold shrugged and then lightly glared at the knowing smile Arnold was giving him.

Helga smirked at him, "Well I guess you did one thing right today pig boy. Good looking out on bringing Patty."

"It's been a while, what have you been up to Patty?" Arnold asked after greeting her as well.

"Just working... nothing special, a city job."

Helga nodded. "Working girl huh, eh a jobs a job."

Patty shrugged and averted her eyes from them. "It gets the bills paid. But I'm considering going to community college or something in the future. The jobs kind of dead in. I'm thinking of majoring in education and becoming a PE teacher or something."

Arnold smiled with enthusiasm. "That's great Patty, hey, if you need any help with applications or anything like that you can always call me."

Patty turned to look at Helga with amusement, she was informed of them finally dating and wasn't surprised in the least. "He hasn't changed a lick has he?"

* * *

"Okay, we're all here, I say we split up guys with guys and the girls with the girls... at least for a little while."

"Why?" Arnold asked.

Harold huffed at him. "What you can't bear to stay away from Madam Fortress Mommy for more than one minute?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at Harold's teasing. "Oh come on Harold, I just want us all together."

"Yeah, right."

But then he looked over to Helga who was standing a few feet away talking with Patty and the other girls and gave her a look over. His eyes came back to Harold with a wide eye grin. "I guess you are right, I can't."

Gerald placed his arm around Arnold. "Bubba, when you get a girl you will understand where my man here is coming from."

Harold scoffed at that. "I've had girls."

"Yeah, it's been like months since you sealed the deal."

"Well, I'm trying to..." he glanced at Patty. "Look, forget all this love stuff and let's just have guys fun without having to hear Rhonda complaining about her hair and nails."

"Hey, I heard that Harold," Rhonda yelled. "C'mon girls, let's go have fun without all these obnoxious meatheads."

Helga was staring at Arnold with half-lidded eyes. "I..I like meatheads..." She says dreamily and Rhonda huffed and pulled her arm. Helga stomped her foot and scowled "Alright, princess ... when you stop denying your burning desires for _Thaddeus_ then you'll understand the predicament Pheebs and I are in."

Rhonda glanced over at Curly who was being especially animated while talking to Arnold. "Whatever, let's just start walking before my makeup starts to melt."

* * *

"Why would you want to get on a lame Ferris wheel when we can get on that big monster ride again?" She says while using her hands.

"It's nice and peaceful way of ending a day of riding all the craziest rides." He said with the smallest shrug.

Helga sighed and smiled. "Well, alright."

Once it was their turn, Arnold takes Helga's hand and they sit down.

"Guess you were right..." Her eyes followed the younger kids down below as they ran around. "That was fun. Good suggestion."

"Thanks, I'm glad you had a good time."

"Levi and Clarita have been having so much fun. They're kind of cute together."

He looked at the people below from up on the Ferris wheel. "They are good together. They kind of make me think of you and me when we were younger." She gave him dry smirk. "You know the nice clean-cut boy." He pointed himself. "And the tough tomboy. But unlike us at that age, they aren't as clueless."

That earned him a snort from Helga. "Speak for yourself football head."

He laughed. "Anyway, I've been thinking in general about how much fun I've had with you since we're starting and it may be an obsolete thing to ask nowadays, but I have to ask anyway in order to make things official between us." He lowered his face to kiss her hand and grins at her. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" He said in a jokey toned but his expression showed sincerity.

Her eyes fluttered all over his face. "Is this why you dragged me up here?" He nodded and she giggled. "Your boys are right, you are old fashion." She smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. "Lucky for you, I like that quality in a boyfriend." She rolled her head over and kissed him.

* * *

It's the fourth of July, very early in the AM. Instead of spending the whole day with his family or in the city looking at fireworks. Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe will be driving out of the city to attend a large outdoor concert.

The three of them are over at Arnold's house, waiting for it to be time to start driving out. But for now, Stella and Miles forced them to sit down and enjoy a hearty breakfast before they hit the road.

"You three, be safe, Arnold you make sure you drive safely."

"Stella, Arnold is a very responsible driver, you learned from the best. You."

Stella smiled at her husband and nodded to Arnold. "Call us, if you need to. Have fun."

"Clean fun," Miles added.

"Right, we will mom, dad." He takes hold of Helga's hand and the three of them head outside.

"Just so you know tall-hair boy, you're riding in the back because I got shotgun." And jumped into the car. "Now let's get this van moving and turn on some AC I'm _dying_ in here."

"Pataki, you complain too much sometimes, you know that?" Gerald said somewhat grumpily.

Helga scowled initially, but that changed into a comic smile before she started to sing obnoxiously. "Maybe I'm just like my father too bold, maybe I'm like my mother, she's never satisfied, why do we scream at each other, this is what it sounds like when doves cry!"

He squeezed Phoebe's arm. "Not you too." He laughed when she started singing the song again and Helga joined along.

Gerald shook his chair slightly. "Arnold you got a lot of patience my buddy."

"Ah, Arnold and I can't hear you from way up here in first class Geraldo."

Arnold chuckled at them and turned his attention to the scenery of the outdoors. He glanced at Helga next to him, her hair blowing in the wind with the most carefree expression on her face he'd ever seen. Looking through his rearview mirror at Gerald and Phoebe who were leaning against each other, whispering. "You know what guys. This is going to be the best summer ever, it's already been amazing, I just have this feeling, don't you guys?"

Helga smiled and Arnold turned to smirk at Gerald and they both bursts out into laughter. "You can always count of Arnold to come out of nowhere and say something corny, eh Pataki?"

Helga finished laughing and ran her fingers through Arnold's hair. Kissing his cheek, noticing he blushed profusely and tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah, and I hope that part of him always remains the same."


	10. Chapter 10

Mid drive to the festival, the weather shifted to less muggy with a nice lukewarm breeze. So that Arnold could give the air conditioner a rest. He delighted at the view of Helga's hair flowing freely. Even if the sight made it difficult to focus on the road.

Once the foursome arrived at the festival, they made their way through the crowds to enjoy the various musicians and singers who took the stage. Arnold and Helga were holding hands the entire time, he convinced her to dance with him multiple times in spite of her reluctance because of the style of music.

Arnold at some point spotted a record store. Searching inside, he was astonished to see such great music on sale for cheaper prices than they would be in a department or online store.

Helga skimmed through the bag of records he bought. "Hmm, jazz is cool, not my favorite. Thank God, you're not into Justin Beiber...or something."

Arnold with a pretend pout and took his bag. "Helga, it hurts my feelings you thought so little of my musical taste."

"Well, your taste in other areas was lacking so much that I figured..." Trailing off jokingly giving him a knowing look.

His lip curled up. "Point made," but then he elbowed her. "Hey, look who's talking... " He said teasingly. " _Wolfgang_..."

Helga shut her eyes, snickered. "You got me there."

He quieted for a second. "Seriously, why did you date him?"

She shrugged. "I'm not proud of it, but to get out of the house. I knew how to handle Wolf. I had plenty of practice at home. Besides ..." She lightheartedly put on her scowl. "The nice guys thought I was too _scary._ "

Arnold looked her over affectionately. "I didn't. Confusing, but not _scary_. I knew you were a caring person."

"Yeah, well..." She looked away bashfully. "You've always been the exception, in a lot of ways." Meeting his gaze, she saw a _very_ happy Arnold and rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "K, enough of this." She put her arm around his shoulder and spotted her friends at a distance. "C'mon, let's go throw rocks at Geraldo and Pheebs trying to make out in that corner over there." Arnold chuckled and let her tug him along with her.

* * *

Following the highs of dating Arnold and having a pretty decent job, were followed by, of course, some low of her home life; now that Levi went back home. Helga missed him staying at her house because, for one thing, she enjoyed having a younger relative around, he felt more like a little brother than a cousin. But also, Bob reverted to focusing his negative attention on Helga.

Her arms folded, she paced back and forth in the living room getting rid up with the sound of her father's voice.

"I can't believe you'd want to date a boy like him, Olga!"

"Why not? He's the best person I know and I love him."

Bob cackled maniacally and threw his large head back. "What do _you_ know about love? What are you _thirteen_?"

Helga huffed and folded her arms. "Add four to that number Bob and I know more about love than _you_."

"Hey, you control that lip of yours. Now if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have that cushy job of yours and you'd be sitting around just as worthless as your mother. Why can't you be a good, decent kid like your sister or your cousin Levi? I've heard about that Arthur kid. Not only is he an orphan that lives with his lunatic family, but I heard he's quitting the football team right before his senior year. Who does that? An idiot, that's who!"

Helga felt angrier at his words toward Arnold than the insults toward her. She's used to his insults and her self-confidence has reached a level that his words just bounced off her. " _Arnold_ is not an orphan. His parents have been back in Hillwood. But even if they were, that doesn't give you the right to call him that!"

"You stop backtalking and listen! He's no good for the Pataki family to be associated with." She could see gobs of spit flying out his big mouth, but thankfully none landed on her. Disgusted, she grabbed her purse; which was hanging on the coat rack and opened the door. "Whatever girl, leave! You're a dark cloud and a pain in my side anyway." He went to slouch down in his chair.

The door shut behind her and she sat down on the steps. She felt her phone vibrate and saw she received a message from Arnold asking her to come by the boarding house. He offered her a ride, but she'd rather take the walk to calm down.

* * *

Arnold stepped out onto his stoop and looked to the left to see his girlfriend a few steps away. He took in her appearance, her natural beauty took his breath away, he admired how she made band tee-shirts and cut-off jeans look good.

Arnold loved her in that dress with her hair and makeup done, but it didn't compare to seeing her like this, maybe because she seemed more content dressed this way and that made her more beautiful to him.

Helga moved in towards him, loving the sight of his usual upturned lips and genial demeanor.

Reaching out his arms, to hug her, but she lightly jabbed him in the gut, dipping under his arm to go in. Chuckling, he followed her inside. "Hi, Pataki."

"Hey, Shortman." She responded with humor in her voice while backing up towards the steps to his room.

Catching up to her, he slid past her to open the door. "Thanks for coming by."

They went inside his room and Helga was reading a text message she received from her father and her tension rose.

He regarded her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She sank down on his couch and shrugged, tossing her phone aside with nonchalance. "Nothing new, the same old bullheadedness."

He observed her for a second and then pulled her up into a hug. Arnold didn't know, of course, what he said this time, but he'd overheard Bob barking out demands or insults at her while they were on the phone or when he would walk her to the door after dates. "You know you're great, right?" He asked in between kissing her. "Don't listen to what he says, it's all the result of his issues within himself."

Feeling the tension in her so he started eagerly planting dot-like kisses on her face until she playfully pushed him away. " _Doi_ , I know. He just gets on my nerves."

Arnold tucked his hands in his pockets looking at her. "Would you tell me if it were more than that?"

Helga nodded when she realized what he meant. "Yeah, I'm not sad or anything." She tapped his nose. "Really, Arnold, I'm fine. I don't even pay attention to the stuff he says about me anymore." She peeked over at his messy desk full of CD cases and raised a brow at him. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Oh... um working on something... let me straighten up a bit." He dashed over to his desk.

She went to browse through his bookshelf, skimming through a random mystery book, she found a folded-up paper and opened it up.

"Arnold's dream jobs." Helga started while reading and Arnold turned around, looking at her curiously. "1. Archeologist, 2. Psychologist, 3. Record store owner?" Helga paused and looked at him. "Not to shoot down your dreams, but record stores have practically gone extinct."

"I wrote that _ages_ ago." He squinted. "Where did you find it?"

"Wedged in a book," Her eyes fell to finish reading. "4. Veterinarian, 5. Basketball coach. Hmm, I could picture you in any of these jobs." Folding it back up and putting it in the book, she smiled at him. "At least you always had goals."

Arnold walked over next to her. "That's because I was always daydreaming. I spent a lot of time thinking about what was up ahead ..." He started rubbing his hands together. "I guess as a way of distracting myself from the things that were bothering me at the time." His half-lidded eyes raked over her and his hand came to her waist and gently pulled her over to his desk. "I have something I want you to listen to, something I put together."

She looked up at him as he put the earplugs on her. "Is this what you were working on?"

Nodding, he clicked play.

She heard a few seconds of various songs; which all had romantic or uplifting messages, mainly soft rock and folk, the type of music she preferred.

Once it was over, she smiled sweetly. "That was so boss."

Her uninhibited smile made him melt. "I...I." He paused, getting flustered. "Those song lyrics made me think of you. And... I made it because I want you to listen to it ... and be reminded of how much I... care about you."

Helga stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled at the tickling sensation of his fingers tracing the tattooed area on her stomach. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He looked at where his hands were. "Hey... um, what made you get this tattoo?"

She looked down and raised her shirt a little to reveal it. "It represents harmony. I use to find myself drawing it and randomly one day I walked into a shop and got it done. 'Cause it inspired me to, uh seek balance and let in the good."

His eyes were fixed on the tattoo. "Interesting, I never looked at the symbol that way."

"Um... also it describes how I see love and relationships." She glanced up at his skylight as if recalling a memory. "One time, I _briefly_ dated this guy Chris. Everyone on my team kept saying we would be good together because we're nearly the exact same person. They were right about the similarities and we ended up butting heads. There was no electricity or passion, it was a headache and a bore of a relationship." She looked down stroking her fingers faintly over the tat. "I guess in a way it helped me to never give up on the guy I always knew was my yang." Helga bit down her lip, looking at him half-lids but feeling the tiniest bit embarrassed at her admission.

Arnold appeared thoughtful and then looked at her with his signature smile full of warmth. Out of nowhere, he tugged her closer to giving her an intense kiss that caught her off-guard, in a good way.

* * *

"This place is so cheesy," She peeked over to see the smallest smirk on his face. "Literally, no wonder _you_ like it." She teased. Both standing in the entrance, looking out at the scene ahead. "I haven't been to the cheese festival since ..." Trailing off, she couldn't remember the last time.

Arnold faintly brushed up against her, he had a hunch she was feeling a little jaded. "I know you haven't."

She took a step to the side to look at him. "You know?"

He gave her a modest shrug. "I always noticed when you weren't around."

That earned him a tiny eye roll. "Oh, because nobody was hurling insults, making your ears bleed."

He laughed and squeezed his lids shut. "I suppose that was part of it. But further, no one was around to keep me on my toes..." He stepped back, taking in the rare appearance of a shy, quiet Helga. "You're so cute." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Let's go have fun."

* * *

For some reason, everything kept going wrong, every single step of their way during their festival. The thing that happened that really caught his attention and made him suspicious was losing his tickets.

When Arnold went to pay to play a game with her, he reached into pockets they his tickets had vanished. "What the hell? I put my tickets right in my pocket this makes no sense."

Helga shrugged. "Are you sure you don't have a hole in your pocket?"

He reached in and pulled the fabric upward. " _See_ , no holes, no way tickets just jumped out, someone must have stolen them."

"Probably a bratty kid." She noticed the irritation and disappointment in him. "No biggie, ya girl got tickets."

"Yeah, okay," He mumbled grumpily as they went to a booth.

Next, the stuffed animal he won for her, suddenly went missing, and at one point while on a ride, it started to move faster than normal; which Helga thought was funny even if she had to rush off to the bathroom.

Arnold was standing near the women's restroom waiting for her when he spotted someone peeking behind a statue clearing looking at him.

He made a detour in order to catch who this mystery person was stalking them. He was a little stunned at who the culprit was. "Lila?!" She jumped back nearly bumping her head against the metal statue. "What are you doing?" He said in an accusatory tone.

Folding her hands in front of her she smiled sweetly. "Um, I'm enjoying the cheese festival like everyone else, silly."

He took a few steps back. "Cut the innocent act. It was _you_ that's been following Helga and I around this whole time trying to sabotage our date."

"I'm ever so certain you have me mistaken."

"Save it, I even thought I caught a glimpse of you behind us a few times, but I figured it was just a coincidence. But, you can knock off your little childish plan because isn't going to work."

She dropped her sickeningly sweet expression. "Alright, _maybe_ I have been, but I'm only following her example and getting my revenge."

"Revenge?"

She stuck her nose in the air arrogantly. "Yeah, it's not like I want _you_ back or anything. I hate Helga."

Arnold squinted and frowned deeper. "What reason could you possibly have to _hate_ Helga?"

"For one, Helga followed you and I around while we were trying to enjoy the cheese festival together. She was the reason everything went wrong and I nearly drowned."

Arnold held his forehead. "Okay, what I remember about that day with is you being a whiny brat who strung me along for your own pleasure. As far as Helga, even if she did that, she was nine not nearly eighteen like you."

Lila continued as if she hadn't heard a word he said. "And then when we started high school, she was the reason eventually everyone turned on me. She was always going around telling people I wasn't as innocent as I seemed."

He shrugged. "Well, it's not as if she was lying. I wish I had listened to her."

Lila snarled, narrowing her eyes on him. "You're always taking up for her why? You always did, you always forgive her when she made it her life mission to humiliate you. You always excused her meanness. Why?"

His tone and expression softened as he thought of her. "Because I know and always knew deep down she didn't mean it. She's a good person who has done lots of kind things for me and others. She was scared back then because the people who were supposed to love her ignored her and made her feel less than. So she hid the softer side of herself ... to keep anyone else from hurting her." He sighed, his glare returning. "Whereas you always seemed nice on the surface and I thought you were this sweet person, who even if I never dated I thought could at least be a good friend, but you're the one who can't be trusted and to be honest," He paused. "I wouldn't be upset at all if I never saw your face or heard your shrilling voice again."

He went off to find Helga.

"False alarm." She said casually regarding her feelings of motion sickness. Noticing the less than Arnold-like expression, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Arnold sucked his teeth. " _Lila_ , she's been following us around this whole time because she said she's trying to get revenge against you."

"You've got to be kidding me." She shook his head. "Maybe we should go?"

Arnold sighed, "I guess," and crossed his arms. "I can't believe she's ruined things."

She waved a hand and snorted. "Pfft, her amateur tricks... I just rather not see you upset. We can have a good time anywhere." Helga cozied up close to him.

He couldn't fight off the broad smile resulting from her touch. "Yeah, you're right." He mumbled.

Poking him in the chest smothering a laugh. "The sooner you accept I'm always right, the smoother life will be for you, bucko."

While heading towards the parking lot area, Helga spotted Lila ducking behind a pole and decided to confront her. "Lila, what's your deal, why are you still following us around?"

Lila moved from her hiding place and strutted up to the couple. "I'm only leading by your example." In a tone of false innocence. "You did the same thing, remember? I know you had been trying to steal him from me the whole time we were together."

"That's horseshit and you know it. I never came near you and Arnold when you were dating. The only time Arnold and I even spoke was during class periods. I left you two alone and had my own life."

"Whatever, even as kids you were always around trying to sabotage our good time. Then you graduated to ruining my reputation. You couldn't stand that I not only had the affection of the boy you pathetically crushed on but I was popular and everyone loved me. You couldn't handle it. Yes, I found out it was _you_ who would go around warning everyone about me."

"Not that I care about this petty shit, but when I became a star player on the lacrosse team, I gained popularity in my own right. So why the hell would I jealous of yours? Sure, I warned a few people, but they didn't listen to me." her eyes landed on Arnold for a second, even though she like to tease him. She's still hoping that didn't make him feel guilty. "It took them to actually see _you_ doing manipulative things. Like backstabbing Rhonda so that you could get her position on the cheerleading squad, for example, for them to see the light. I suppose you think that was my fault too huh? And as far as me sabotaging things when we were kids, I was a jealous little girl with a big crush. I've matured since then."

Lila with a smug grin scanned over Helga and saw Arnold was holding on to her hand. "And now look at you, you have him wrapped around your finger. This was your plan, wasn't it?"

Helga glanced at Arnold, who looked just as confused as she felt. "Lila, is this how you want to spend your summer vacation? Following around Helga and me; who want nothing to do with you?" She seemed to ignore his question with her attention steadily on Helga.

She shook her head. "Don't you have James, he's the reason you broke up with Arnold so why do you seem so bothered that we're together?"

"Because you don't deserve him!"

"You don't get to decide-"

She placed a hand to his face. "Arnold this is between us." Narrowing her eyes back at Helga, she stepped up to Helga with her hands on her hips. "You might have everyone else fooled, but not me. You can shave off that unibrow you sported for years, but you're still the same ugly, pathetic, worthless, bully you were when we were children. You deserve to be with your equal, Wolfgang. You're such a horrible bitch!"

Arnold gritted his teeth and glared violently at her. "Wait a minute, Lila-"

He felt Helga snatched away. "Arnold..." She said firmly and regarded Lila with nonchalance. "Trying to grow balls?" She got closer to Lila and noted how the girl's tough facade faltered. "FYI, everything you've said, I've heard a million times, if you really want to hurt me you better come harder than that."

"Oh, I-

"I'm not done." She lowered the hand she put up to her face. "You want desperately to go back to the old days when you were adored and I was disregarded. Sorry toots that's not happening. Because unlike you, I've learned how to treat people. But if you keep going about using people and then tossing them aside when they're no longer satisfying you. You'll find yourself literally alone and you'll have only yourself to blame." Helga glanced at her hands, which were balled up, she guessed she did that subconsciously. "I could have cracked your face." Seeing Lila gulp made her smirk. "That would be too easy because you can't fight worth shit. So I'm sparing you." She rolled her eyes and getting bored with this girl and this _conversation_ feeling her patience running thin. "Screw it ..." She spat out with greater irritation. "You know what? You do whatever you want with your time, just fuck off, get a life and stay out of mine." Folding her arms, she turned her back to the redhead.

"Lila," Arnold started once he was sure Helga was done. "Whatever you say or do isn't going to make a difference because I know the _real_ Helga and I know the _real_ you. She is who I choose to be with. The whole time I was with you, I was always drawn to Helga. And I think that always made you angry. Not because you wanted _me_ , but because you simply wanted to _win_. I'm sorry that you're so jealous, hate filled and selfish that even though you don't want to be with me, you don't want me to be happy. I know you're not stupid enough to believe that Helga is this horrible person, everyone has wised up to that including you. You just want me to sit around begging for your affection and be available to rescue you whenever a guy you think is the one, breaks your heart. Like I stupidly did in the past, but that time is over, so stop wasting your time and move the hell on because I have." Pure reproach and repugnance seeped through his pores at her. Her ego seemed to crumble as she stomped off in defeat.

Helga glanced at Arnold, who was gazing down and she was about to step towards the car but he entwined their hands. "Hold on. There's one more thing we need to do before we leave."

* * *

Arnold pointed to the sign ahead and craned his neck to glance at Helga. "C'mon. let's get on."

"You wanna go in the tunnel of love?" Helga felt her irritation melt away and the little girl in her started doing cartwheels.

"Yeah, I never had a good time on it. I was always with the wrong person..." First frowning, then he started laughing. "I remember once I ended up with my grandmother... how that happened, I still don't know, but it's funny to think about now."

Helga laughed too but nudged him. "Aye, at least your grandmother is cool. It's better than ending up on the boat with someone's hot breath steaming into your neck."

He squinted one his eyes at her. "Brainy?"

Helga started to laugh. "Yep, good old Brainy."

Arnold laughed at what she said, but also at himself for that scant moment, he felt jealous of Brainy when he saw the two of them talking at Sid's party. He smiled. "So how about we make up for the awkward memories and create some new ones."

She nodded.

Politely, he helped her get on and they sat down and immediately snuggled. The tunnel had changed so that rowing wasn't necessary and it was slightly longer. "Helga..." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you ... since that night up on my rooftop after the meeting with my coach."

"Uh-huh, and what's that?"

She heard him take a deep breath. "That I love you."

Her body shot up to look at him, her eyes stretched open wider and Arnold had to smother a laugh at her nearly cross-eyed expression. Helga swallowed and collected her thoughts somewhat while positioning herself so that she was across from him. "Y...You do?"

He lowered in to kiss her hand and his semi fervent gaze was on her. "Yes."

Helga felt herself nearly getting lost in a reverie, but she snapped herself out of it. "You've felt this way since that night?"

"Yeah, when we were up on that rooftop. I experienced something different with you. Something I hadn't ever felt with any other girl I was interested in, much deeper than a crush." He chuckled softly. "I talked to my dad after you left and he bluntly told me I was in love." He bit his bottom lip and thought for a second. "I didn't want to spring those feelings on you, especially while I was still processing everything myself and I didn't want to scare you off..."

That reminded her of FTi.

"But I couldn't deny it. How could I not feel that way about you? You are so intelligent, complex and beautiful. You make me look at the world clearer and help me come to tough conclusions. You're fun and make me feel excited about what's to come." He swallowed and looked at the water beneath them. "I wanted to tell you, especially after seeing you work hard, pushing through in spite of your unsatisfying home life and dealing _my_ ex., you still manage to be a ray of sunshine in my life. And you don't even ask for much, even though you deserve everything your heart desires." He took a beat. "So yeah, I know this is corny but it felt right, to come here on this ride and tell you I love the person you are and I've fallen in love with you."

He heard her breath hitch and a split second later her fingers came to grab him by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Deepening the motions of her lips with just a touch of tongue, that didn't break until the boat came to a stop. Reluctantly, she removed her lips from his and ascended out of the boat, helping up a dazed Arnold.

Helga looked at him with the soft gaze that always made forget reality. "Mind dropping by my place?"

He frowned slightly, snapping out of the haze he'd fallen into, that wasn't the response he expected after what he confessed, but he complied.

When she unlocked her door to let them in she noticed the worry on his features. "Bob is out, mom's asleep, but this shouldn't take long, I wanna show you something."

Once they were in her room, she took out a pink and purple small diary. She flipped through it, ignoring her trepidation and handed it over to him.

On her bed, he reads a few pages as she sat at her desk browsing on the internet.

"Helga, this is." He sits up straight looking at her, his mouth slightly open. "I always knew you were a great writer, but this is beyond my expectations."

Turning her attention to him with relief, "You like them?"

"Like?" He beamed. "I love them, you're so talented."

She nodded with a delicate smile. "Well, when you have a charming, occasionally oblivious football head as inspiration, you kinda can't go wrong."

His eyebrows raised and he peeked over both his shoulders and pointed at himself. "You're telling me these poems are all about _me?_ "

Helga covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Some of them are about other topics... but most of them, yes. The... love poems ..."

He ran his fingers through his head and paused, looking at her. "That's, uh... Hmmm ... wow, Helga, I don't know what to say." His mind went back to FTi, and even further to the day, he found a book of poetry on the bus. "So those _love_ poems are about me..." He stared at her, blinking like he was waiting for her to say something.

Helga rolled her eyes, blushing. "I suppose you want to hear me say it, huh?"

With a warm smile, he stretched his arms out. "C'mere." She sat down next to him and he scooped her up in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't mind..."

Finally, she relaxed and nuzzled her head into his neck, smiling, she whispered back. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for stopping by and for the reviews;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Something strange was going on with the site yesterday, hope you can see the chapter now.**_

Helga woke up surprised by her own mood. Slowly she felt the sensation of arms around her and the faint smell of cologne and a little cheese. She frowned glancing down, she pulled out of his limp grasp. "Arnold..." She said under her breath. He looked so sweet and peaceful, the reason she didn't wake up feeling her usual crappy way. She smiled, but then it hit her, "Criminy," She could hear Bob's heavy feet stomping down the hallway. "Arnold...wake up," Helga stared at him in delight, his face was all dreamy-like. "He _better_ be dreaming about me." Her fingers came near to brush against his cheek but she pulled back. " _Football head wake up_." She said in a louder whisper while also shaking him.

"Huh?" He sat up leaning on his elbows with full on bug eyes which changed into heavy lids as he looked her over. "Helga's what's-"

She sighed, trying to stop herself from being affected by the look on his face. "It's morning. We must have fallen asleep, uh, you slept in my room."

His eyes fluttered around the room. " _OH_. Shit..." He exclaimed under his breath, gripping at his hair.

Helga was always surprised in these rare moments she heard him curse. "Uh-huh, we need to get you out of here before my dad discovers you, ever since Levi left and he found out about _us,_ he's been all in my business." She stopped talking, hearing his steps getting closer, but they faded as he went down the stairs and she sighed with relief.

Arnold rubbed his eyes sleepily, stretching up. "Shouldn't he be on his way to work at this hour?"

" _Technically_ , but he's the big boss and has the authority to decide when he'll go in." She peered out her window. "Now ya gots to go," Her fingers came up to gently run through his tangled mane. "Hair boy."

Arnold blushed at her touch and glanced in the direction Helga had looked in. "I wish there was another way out, then making a Spiderman leap."

She made sure to keep her voice lowered. "Bob is usually pacing around drinking out the coffee pot in the mornings, so unless you wanna wait until noon and get in bigger trouble, then I suggest you tough it out... I've climbed out safely many times, even at the tender age of nine." Folding her arms and looking him up and down. "I'm certain a strong athlete; who has survived the _jungles_ of San Lorenzo can do such a minuscule task. Or are you gonna tell me you can't do something a _girl_ half your age could?"

Arnold smirked. "No, I'll have you know I can do _lots_ of things." He said flirtatiously and she rolled her eyes. Sighing at the conflicting predicament of being in the bedroom belonging to the girl he's in love with; which is a good thing, but also irresponsible. Arnold moved closer to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have woken up," He glanced at her ceiling clock. "At least it's very early, I can get home without anyone noticing since the folks rarely check on me before bed anymore. But, uh." His eyes rake over her and a cheeky grinned filled his features. "I can't say I was disappointed to wake up to someone so beautiful."

Helga's skin warmed at his lips on her neck, she's still always is taken aback at his touch. To stop herself from getting too into the embrace, she pushed him away. "Stop trying to get fresh with me, it's too early for your corniness _Arnoldo_. Now you need to hit the tree."

Arnold stared at her and then laughed. "You started it.." He walked to her window and opened it wide and turned to face her. "I'll text you."

She stepped up gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were narrowed once she back up. "Yeah, you _better." S_ he softened. "Be careful."

He smiled at how she could switch up from snarky to loving in a flash.

Took a glance out to the tree, Arnold prepared himself. Jumped out and caught hold of a thick branch. He quickly climbed down with ease and gave a thumb up to her.

She huffed playfully and one corner of her lip curled up. "Show off," She mouthed, leaning out her window slightly.

Arnold shrugged innocently and chuckled at the wicked eye roll that earned him. "I love you too," He mouthed back. The two paused and smiled at each for a moment. Her mind went fuzzy, at those words coming from him once again.

While Arnold marveled at how angelic she looked with her hair hanging in loose waves over her shoulders, he also felt weirdly nostalgic because of their positions.

She blinked out of her trance and flicked her hands and gestured for him to hurry up and go.

With a goofy smile on his lips, he hopped in his car; which was parked a few houses down. He started it and turned to look back at her window. "Never a dull moment with Helga G. Pataki..." He chuckled to himself as he drove off quickly.

* * *

"You and Arnold slept together?!"

Reaching over, she firmly but not roughly tugged on her friend's hair. "Not like that, we accidentally fall asleep in my bed. It was purely innocent." Rhonda flipped her shiny dark tresses and made a face like she didn't believe her. Helga noticed and leaned in close to whisper. "Just because you and _Thaddeus_ -" Interrupted by a perfectly manicured hand covering her mouth, laughing.

"I told you to never, _ever_ repeat what I told you in confidence!"

Once her mouth was uncovered, she guffawed. "You're so predictable, princess. I was kidding. Besides," Looking over her shoulder, the mall was pretty empty. "No one's here but us chickens." Helga turned a bit thoughtful. "And hey," She gave her a poke. "Curly's a cool guy, stop being scared to admit you're head over heels. He's come a long way from that little freak."

"I agree with Helga, Rhonda, Curly ... while on the eccentric side is a very bright and considerate person. A true gentleman."

Rhonda folded her hands with her eyes downward. "I know I'm still getting used to everything, it all happened so fast." She looked back and forth between her friends. "Imagine dating someone who once followed you around and tried to collect locks of your hair!"

Phoebe giggled while peeking over at Helga who's eyes fluttered and her cheeks went pinkest. "W-Well, yeah, I-I can see why that would need getting used to..." Rhonda's face scrunched up at Helga's nervous demeanor. Her past actions centering around Arnold wasn't information she let out.

Phoebe was very aware and thought to change the subject after hearing Helga stutter a little. "Did Arnold get into any trouble with his parents?"

"No, they didn't even know he wasn't in his bed, they trust the kid."

"Arnold is a trustworthy, honest person and although it isn't particularly wise for the two of you fell asleep sharing the same bed. I fully believe you when you said it was innocent. Arnold respects you way too much try anything."

She nodded at her best friend. "And he know's I'll deck him if he did ... until I'm ready..."

"Lies Pataki, everyone knows _football head_ is one person you'd never raise a mighty fist to. Well including myself and Phoebe I hope."

She batted her lashes. "Maybe, but he doesn't need to know that." Giving her best friend a tiny wink she elbowed Rhonda. "And you're always one exaggerated gossip story away from meeting ole Betsy and call _Arnold_ football head again and you'll have yourself a hot date."

Rhonda flipped her hair. "Whatever, my _tea_ sessions, beat your idea of a girl bonding time. Gross horror movie binges." With her nose in the air, she turned to Phoebe. "Don't you agree?"

The petite girl adjusted her glasses and smiled. "I think both activities can be rather entertaining depending on the time of day or the mood an individual is in."

Helga squinted at her. "Pheebs, quit being politically correct and tell homegirl the truth."

"Actually Helga, sometimes those movies you select can be a bit too much to watch due to the high amounts of violence gore and blandly predictable plots."

Rhonda folded her arms smirking. " _See_..." And Helga sneered at her.

"And Rhonda, there is such thing as knowing too much about the lives of others and engaging in scandalize talk, especially when it isn't based on any authentic evidence. Such conversation can get rather tedious."

" _Aha!_ " Helga high pitched and stuck out her tongue.

Phoebe giggled while covering her mouth. "Anyway, how is the job proceeding, Helga?"

"Cool, it beats making fries at Mikey D's any day of the week and I do 'preciate the cash. Also, it'll look good on my resume ... But seating on my butt isn't getting my body ready for games this fall. I know my coach is gonna notice how inactive I've been."

Phoebe beamed with an idea. "How about the three of us take a trip to the gym to receive much-needed vigorous exercise. Helga, you still have a membership, right?" Getting her answer she took a glance back and forth between the two girls.

Taking out her cell phone to text Nadine. "Well, I guess ... I do need to get in shape for cheerleading. God forbid I go back this fall a bloated and inflexible captain."

Phoebe smothered an amused expression as she tried to visual the imagine. "That would certainly be a travesty, Rhonda."

"Okay, we can go. Let's hope we don't run into Miss bobblehead..."

Helga looked semi-confused. "Bobblehead?"

"Duh, Lila ... I hear from my girls she's been on this strict diet and exercise routine. I saw her once at the grocery store and get a load of this ... her buggy only had small packages of crackers and carrots. The girl's delusional she must have gotten the wrong information from a knock off a magazine that starving herself will improve her looks. But now her head looks so huge on that bony body of hers. She has some _nerve_ to floss around thinking she's hot stuff. I know we have to be trim for the squad, but she looks like an even creepier brat doll."

Helga snorted. "Ah, so the problem is the chicks hungry..." Putting an arm on both of her friend's shoulders as walked in between them glancing back and forth with an amused smile. "All I had to do the other day was shove some cotton candy or something down her throat and she'd get off my ass."

Rhonda fanned out her hand to examine her nails. "Girl, she has incurable jealousy." Finishing her texting she glanced at the blonde. "I'm surprised you didn't pulverize Sawyer, because ugh the audacity to speak to someone in such a deplorable matter when she's literally reduced herself to being gutter trash. I mean James Rivers! Gross, ugh, the guys is not only dumb, but he's also a known whore, but I suppose they fit each other. She still isn't happy ... following you and Arnold around like a psycho freak. Every time I see her, she's practically begging for me to be her friend again." Sticking her nose up in the air she made a sound of disgust. "As if."

She looked down at her shoes. "About me hitting her, it would have been what she wanted so she could run off and play the victim to whoever would listen. There's always someone who'll get suckered in once she puts on her convincing sweet act." Helga huffed with slight annoyance. "And it ain't like the girl can fight if I gave that bird a strong poke she'll keel over."

"Looks like Arnold Shortman is rubbing off on someone." Helga rolled her eyes, blushing while the other two laughed. Rhonda looked at the time, it was still early afternoon. "On the activity Phoebe proposed are you in or you out?"

Skimming the food court they were strolling in, Helga shrugged. "I'm in, this place is dead anyway."

* * *

"I can't believe that school is gonna start in less than a week." Harold groaned while sitting on the top of Arnold's stoop

"Yeah, I know I feel like summer just started," Sid added.

"You're right Sid, these weeks can sure fly by. But you know what, I'm quite looking forward to getting back into school. I think I'm going to join drama again."

Harold elbowed him. "That's because you're a nerd Curly," He only shrugged in response.

Arnold was listening while staring up at the sky and that came to the attention of the others. "Aye, Arnold why are you so quiet? You look like you're deep in thought."

"I'd bet 20 bucks he's probably thinking about _Helga_ when he probably just saw her or spoke to her before we got here."

"Right, as if you haven't been thinking about _Patty_ , Harold." Harold opened his mouth looking confused. Arnold chuckled at his reaction. "Everyone already knows you've been pursuing her since that day at the amusement park." Arnold amused expression sobered. "But really what I was thinking about school starting too and dealing with the so-called consequences of my actions."

"Well, if you had listened to me and just signed the letter you wouldn't have to think about it."

"Harold, that's not-"

Sid clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Forget about all that for now, let's talk about the fact that you had _two_ girls fighting over you at the cheese festival."

Arnold studied him with a squinty frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you know how news gets around. Apparently, Lila was on her knees groveling and begging for you back and Helga nearly killed her."

Arnold rolled his eyes at that name and also at how situations always get exaggerated or told the wrong way, both was true in this case. "No, she was up to her self-centered antics. In fact, she said she wanted revenge against Helga, which she failed miserably at." Arnold laughed softly. "So sorry to disappoint you guys, but she wasn't trying to get me back, thank God because she would have failed at that too. And Helga didn't touch her."

Playing with a yo-yo, Stinky walked down to the sidewalk and leaned against the side of Arnold's stoop. "Never thought I'd see the day that Miss Lila would turn into such a wicked city woman, I thought she was such a sweet farm girl."

Arnold jerked his necked to look at him. "You and me both." He sighed, even though before finding out how Lila really is, he knew their relationship wasn't going anywhere and that it would end eventually, but he always predicted things with her would end with the two of them being cordial or maybe even friends. If it worked out that way he wouldn't think of his time with her as a year wasted.

"So how's the relationship going with Miss Helga?"

Arnold's smirked switched into a sincere smile. "It's been really great, Stinky."

Stinky stopped yo-yo-ing to recall a memory. "If I remember far back to that brief time I dated her in the fourth grade. She was quite the tough cookie, but fun." Thinking about the fact that he figured out long ago that Helga was trying to get Arnold attention, he grinned widely. "I'm happy you two finally got together, it was long overdue, if you ask me. I'm lookin forward to meeting a sweet girl I can be with come fall. I got my eye on a few."

Arnold frowned slightly at his mention of dating Helga in the fourth grade, but he quickly recalled when Stinky came to him for advice about being dumped. This memory felt like a lifetime ago.

Harold took a big gulp of his drink and burped loudly. "I bet she bosses you around right _Arrnnnold?_ Just like she did whenever the two of you were partnered together."

One eyebrow raised at Harold's comment for a second. "She's assertive and demands respect," He shrugged. "Her _bossiness_ sometimes is more of an expression of her sense of humor. It's harmless ... depending on the situation. Maybe when we were younger, it did irritate me, but now it's pretty funny and also...," He trailed off and his cheeks flushed bright red at what he was about to admit in front of the guys.

"Arnold, you are so _sprung,_ dude!" He narrowed his eyes at Sid, but the redness on his cheeks remained.

"Nah, sounds like our Arnold here is in love," Stinky replied, grinning. In response to that, Arnold couldn't fight off a smile because it was the truth.

"She's still a barracuda woman, just like Rhonda."

"Hey!" Curly yelled and jumped into Harold's face dramatically who only looked at him deadpanned. "Don't talk about my woman like that, you wouldn't like if I talked trash about Patty."

Harold's hit his own thigh with his fist. "Patty's my friend!"

"Uh-huh but I know you want her to be more." Curly teased while laughing manically.

Harold squeezed the empty soda can he was holding crushing it. "You two babies are so sensitive about your _girlfriends_."

This wasn't the first time Arnold heard him say this and his posture shifted to more thoughtful. "Seriously Harold, think about this, when's the last time Helga actually hit you with something?"

Harold pondered on that for a moment and tossed the can into the trash can next to his stoop. "I got nothing."

Arnold laughed softly. " _See_. None of us are the exactly the same as we were in middle school."

Harold reluctantly nodded. "Okay, I guess you're right."

Sid peeked over at Curly. "Thank god for that."

Hearing his tone, Arnold had a rebuttal on the tip of his tongue directed at Sid, but instead just bit his lip, snickered at his own thoughts.

"Enough of this talk about girls. Sid, do you have any treats in your car?" Harold raised his brows to let him know what he indicated.

Sid shrugged and gave him a look of innocence. "Sorry bud, but I'm clean, I don't smoke, drink or sell."

Everyone jumped up with wide eyes. "You're what?!"

"Huh?"

"Since when?"

"How you're like the biggest -"

Sid laughed at everyone's responses. "Calm down. You all act like I said I quit collecting amphibians. "

"You haven't? God Sid, I thought you were the coolest guy and look you're still a super dork."

"Shut up Harold, don't act like you don't still play with kittens."

Stinky craned his neck to look over at him. "Wowzers, a buff guy like you playin with kittens, now that's something I gots to see."

"I do not play with kittens!" He finished with a pout. "Anyone else mentions that I'll pound you!"

Arnold laughed at the exchange. "When did you decide to quit, Sid?"

"The night of my party, after you left with Helga ... Natalie and I almost got busted by the cops. Do you know how much trouble I would have gotten into?" Arnold nodded with his eyebrows raised high as if he was thinking _I told you so,_ but he didn't want to be _that guy_ and actually say it. "So yeah, since then I've been getting clean ... I didn't go cold turkey, but weaned off the stuff."

Smiling, he patted him on the shoulder. "That's good Sid, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Natalie's been helping with it. She's given me a new addiction if you get my drift."

Arnold chuckled at that. "What are you going to do for money now? Are you looking for a job?"

"You sound my dad Arnold. Yeah, I've been looking, nothings come up yet. Nothing _legal_ that is..."

Smirking at Sid, "Say no to Big Geno if he's even still around..." he turned to the long haired guy sitting next to him. "What about you Curly?"

"You know I work at my parent's dry cleaners Arnold."

"No, I meant do you still smoke?"

" _Oh."_ He blinked a few times. "I quit the night my sweet angel officially became mine."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck as he half-grinned. "I assume you're speaking about Rhonda."

The dark haired guy lowered his glasses to peek at Arnold. "The one and only."

Although Rhonda had been a little apprehensive with her relationship, it was obvious that two were together because Curly even started dressing better and wearing nice cologne which hadn't in the past. It looked as if Rhonda had taken him shopping and picked out his clothes, he still kept his hair long and messy along with his signature glasses.

Clapped his hands together, Arnold nodded. "That's good, it's good you two are letting that stuff go because it can be fun while in the heat of the moment, but the long-term ... studies prove it can potentially lead to much harder drugs."

"Ugh, that's not good because now where am I going to get cheap beer from now!" Harold huffed.

The rest of them laughed. "C'mon guys follow me, let's to court, Gerald texted me that he's there," Arnold suggested to everyone.

"So I can cream you guys."

"Harold this is basketball we're talking here," Stinky reminded him. "And Gerald and I happen to be all-star players, Arnold's not too shabby and you kinda suck."

"I suck? We'll see then!"

"I guess we will."

Harold and Stinky continued to argue as they climbed into Sid's car, making Arnold grin amusedly.

* * *

But before Arnold could leave, he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice. "Mr. Shortman can I have a minute of your time?" He watched his friends drive and with zero enthusiasm he went back to sit down on his steps and while the man stood before on the sidewalk. "Now, I've thought over your complaints regarding the team and I have to inform you that as far as the female sports situation, my hands are completely tied. You have to stop being naive about the way the world works young man and this isn't the sort of thing someone in your position or your age should be concerned about."

"Maybe I am a little naive, I'm seventeen, but I can't help but care about things."

He squinted at him. "Were those boys, I just saw leaving with you?" Arnold nodded and he shook his head. "With the exception of Berman and those basketball players Johanssen and Peterson, other two are trouble, they're hooligans and a bad influence for someone with such an important role." Sighing he shook his head. "I thought by now you would have adjusted that anti-social attitude and behavior of yours."

There was that word again. "You don't even know them, sir. You'd love it if I only spent time with other athletes even though a handful of them I have nothing in common with. All I'm trying to do is have fun, with the exception of my action when defending my girlfriend, my actions have been clean and won't negatively affect myself or anyone else."

The heavy set man puts his hands on his hips and sighed. "Sign that contract or else I'll have you indefinitely kicked off the team. For not following orders and having a poor attitude."

Arnold's felt impatient at his close-minded, stubborn mindset, it's obvious he wasn't even listening but hearing what he wanted. "Honestly, I wouldn't be too heartbroken, I'm not sure I want to play on a team that holds such judgmental attitudes." Looking towards his car and taking out his keys he gave a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have an important engagement at the court with.." He grinned. "My hooligan friends. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your Saturday."

* * *

"Not to jinx you, but whatcha gonna do if you don't get asked back on the team?"

Arnold's eyes fluttered around as he was thinking and he smiled broadly, making a gesture with his hands like he was playing an instrument. "Well .. I can play a mean sax, maybe they'll let me in the school's band."

Gerald laughed at the humor in his voice and demeanor. "Good to see you can have a sense of humor about that."

Arnold shrugged. "That's the effect of finally having the perfect girl in my life."

He smirked a little at Helga being referred to as the perfect girl, something the much younger Arnold would never even think to say. Gerald really liked seeing how much things changed and unexpectedly worked out better than well. "Aye, I can relate."

Arnold went up to take his turn and with sharp concentration and his tongue sticking half-way out, aiming at the middle pins he rolled the ball. He watched as all the pins were slowly knocked down. Doing an unenthusiastic victory dance he sighed. "I think I'm all bowled out." The two had played a several rounds. "Wanna head out?"

"Hmm, alright," He looked around. "This place is dead anyway..." Gerald's eyed him with suspicion at seeing him texting with a heavy-lidded smile, knowing what that look signified. "You're trying to meet up with Pataki aren't you?"

" _No_ ," He replied with a comical sound to his voice and after a second the two broke out into laughter. Arnold nodded. "Well, yeah..."

Gerald puts his arm around his best friend. "Mm mm mm, never thought I'd see the day when my main man Arnold would be dying to see the once iron fist swinging Helga G. Pataki. But it's cool, Romeo, I would head to Phoebe's if her schedule wasn't full even on Sunday's." Gerald laughed at another thought regarding their group of friends. "And never would I have thought Rhonda Lloyd would be running into the arms of Curly Thaddeus." He paused to chortle with Arnold. Stopping, shaking his head. "Ain't life a trip, though?"

Arnold leaned in to do their signature handshake."Yep, sure is." He replied happily.

 _ **A/N: thanks to everyone still reading and everyone who's reviewed;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey!" Arnold lit up at the surprise visit of his girlfriend. She had a habit of popping up randomly and he never protested against. He pulled her _close_ and captured her lips. As always, it was incredible, just like the first time. Every time he would hold her in his arms, her hands snaked around his neck and sank into his hair. Every time they kissed it wasn't the feeling of 'we've made out multiple times'. Each time it was like falling in love all over again. Each embrace accompanied with butterflies, racing heartbeat, and every other beautiful yet anxiety-inducing feeling. After their lips parted, it took him a minute to form words. His eyes skimmed across the line of her lips. "How are you?" He breathed.

She huffed at that question and took several seconds to respond. "I _hate_ everyone..."

"Uh-oh," He sat down and tugged her so that she was almost on his lap, facing him. "What's wrong?"

A resemblance of a scowl formed. "You'd think these big shots would have basic computer skills and know how to work a copy machine." Her eyes rolled sharply. "I wasted so much time... showing these men, who, mind you, aren't even in my department the ropes. Which made me backed up on my own work. And I'm supposed to be the amateur? Then I had to train this recent college graduate who was so ridiculously green. I miss my train within a matter of seconds because this creep hit on me and when I rejected him, he tried to grab my purse." She waved off the worried look on his face. "I handled it... you know." Holding up a fist with a menacing look. "He was nothing but a wimp. Honestly, anyone could have taken him. So anyway, that makes me late getting home and Arnold the place was a funky mess. Miriam's up in her room bottles on the ground. The stove was on and all the food was scorching." She sighed. "Bob was just laid back in his chair like he's king ... like everything's all good and then had the nerve to yell at me because there was no dinner. So I repeat, I hate _everyone_." She smiled at him with some remorse behind it. "Except you..." Her eyes went up and down him. "Criminy, you were in a good mood. Weren't you?" She laughed in an ironic way. "I didn't mean to rain on your parade."

He let out a soft, sentimental hum that plummeted through her heart. "Helga, your presence puts me in a good mood." He pushed his fingers through the locks of her hair to touch her neck, massaging her there. "I love that you come here when you need an outlet. Can I do anything to help?"

"You already are..." She smiled briefly. "I'm fine _now_."

He looked away, thoughtfully. "Have you decided if you're going to keep working during the school year?"

Helga's lips twitched upward, his fingers on her always made her skin tingle. "Yep. My last day is in two days... That's why I've been training new people... The work hours conflict with school hours so..." She shrugged.

Arnold nodded, his hands lowered to stroke her waist. "Two days? Okay," He smiled. "So then you'll have time to just relax for a few days before everything starts back up."

Helga snorted. "Yeah, right, football head. Have you been to Pataki-vill? That place would burn to ground if it weren't for me." She shook her head.

"Hmm," His hand came up to caress her face. "I can always come over to help out. I mean-"

"Oh no." Arnold looked a little hurt by her stern response and she stroked his face with a soft smile. "You know I would _love_ for you to come over." Her features tensed again and she lowered her hand. "But you know how he is. I don't want you to have to deal with his manic mood swings. And his are a hundred times worse than mine. Plus, I want you to come over because you want to see me, not because you're pitying my situation."

He shook his head slightly. "I always _want_ to see you." He took a second to study her face and shrugged. "I don't mind his attitude. I can ignore it. I'll do anything to make sure your content." Half lidded eyes, he gazed into hers but his smile suddenly darkened a bit. He knew how Helga claimed she hated when things got mushy. So whenever they trailed too far into that territory he tried to make things playful. His hands stilled on her waist, a devious tint to his smile. Out of nowhere, he started tickling her sides a few times to make her release the high pitched giggles he loved. Once that settled down, he planted a few small kisses on her neck.

Her mouth turned down at the corners a bit as she mulled over their conversation. "I don't want you to get stressed out or anything... being in that house can do that. You have enough to think about with that slob threatening to _can_ you." She shook her head at her harsh tone. "Sorry."

He gave her quick squeezed. "It's _okay_. It's not like you're lying." Half-shrugged and blinked a few times. "I'm not worried about it. I do _love_ the sport. I do love the rush of the games and the sportsmanship when we get it right. But I'm not too keen on overworking myself for a team who would accept the likes of an ass like Wolfgang. Then criticize you and my friends. But Que sera, whatever will be will be." Arnold looked at Helga who was snickering. "What?"

"You said _ass_."

He grinned as she continued cackling and unceremoniously gripped hold of her so they could stand up. "Shut it, Pataki." He scurried off into his closet. "Enough about _school and work_ stuff." Coming out with an acoustic guitar in hand. "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again. I know that always makes you feel better."

She smiled bashfully, while also looking perplexed. "When did you get a guitar?"

"A few days ago... It's what I've been saving up for." The corners of his mouth twist up. "It's yours."

"Mine?" Helga took notice of the small pink bow on it. "For what?"

"I know how fascinated you were by Natalie's guitar and how much you've always wanted to play."

She wanted to knock him to the ground and shower him with a million thank yous in the form of physical affection. But felt a rush of guilt, because Arnold constantly showered her so many kind acts and gifts already. "I can't accept that you already do enough-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Uh-uh, I couldn't begin to do too much for you."

Helga kept her eyes sealed after his lips lifted from hers and sighed the blissful kind. "Thank you."

His eyes moved all over her face, admiring her features and expression and kissed her again. "You're welcome beautiful."

* * *

Well, the first day of their senior year has arrived. Arnold pulled up in front of Pataki Residence. He saw the door open and beamed in anticipated, but that changed slightly at the sight of Levi. He'd spent the night so that he could get a ride with Helga on his first day of high school.

"Hey, Arnold." He yawned out.

He climbed into the back seat. "Hey, Levi excited about your big day?"

"Yeah, I guess." He gestured with disinterest in the subject.

Arnold studied his demeanor, having a feeling of what was going in his mind and was about to reply but was distracted. His girlfriend's groan and slow stride out of the door caught his attention. He beamed at the sight of her and took in her appearance. Her hair down, bangs swooped over one eye, black cap, white tank top, checkered flannel with the sleeves rolled up, skinny jeans with converse.

She practically stumbled into the passenger seat. Despite her grumpy disposition, she leaned over and gifted him with a short but deep kiss.

"Mornin' Helga." He stroked her hair and cheek, his eye searched her face.

She slumped back into the cushion, taking a bite of a bagel. Smacking on her food a little, she glanced over at her boyfriend. "Yeah, mornin' Arnold.".

Arnold peeked over at her after he pulled off. "You need to eat more than that."

Her eyes darted over sharply and rolled. "Uh-huh. Thanks, dad."

He smirked at that. "Seriously, a bagel is not enough. I was reading the other day about the importance of breakfast specifically for athletes and-"

"Arnold," She smiled and spoke with a tight jaw. "Quit being such a geek, I'll get some fruit and more of that nasty stuff they called food from the cafeteria. I'll do that before my 1st period starts."

His lopsided grin didn't falter as he reached over and rubbed her knee. "Alright. Good."

Helga did her usual car actions and skimmed through the stations while she mumbled under her breath about how everything was crap.

"Can I confess something?" Levi asked from the back seat."

Helga whipped around to look at him with her brows up. "Sure."

"Go ahead," Arnold added.

"I'm kind of nervous." Levi sighed out while gaping out the window.

Helga, facing him, leaned against the back of the seat. "Since when? You've been talking nonstop about joining the band and stuff."

"Since my run-ins with Wolfgang and those other seniors. I just didn't say anything because I knew you would call me a wimp and that Pataki's don't get scared of nobody." He said in a way to mock her signature way of speaking.

Helga sucked her teeth. Arnold chuckled and she lightly punched him in the arm. " _Ow_ ,"

"That's not true, I wouldn't have said that!"

"That's what you said the day before the last day of school. When I told you I was nervous about hazing."

"Yeah, I was only teasing you, after that I was sympathetic." She flicked her boyfriend in the arm. "Wasn't I Arnold?"

His expression was fully smug. "You just can't keep your hands off me can you Pataki?" Helga feverishly glared and he laughed. "Okay... okay... Helga's right Levi, she was looking out for you. On the last day, she yelled at us about keeping our hands off you." He grinned at her and looked at Levi through the rearview mirror. "You remember what happened at Sid's party?"

"Yes, of course."

"So, well, I predict they won't come near you. If they do try anything-"

"I'll kill em." Helga blurted out.

"-you'll have plenty of our friends you met over the summer who'll be looking out for you. Me, Gerald, Harold and the others won't let anything happen to you. You can't let them see you sweat. You have to show those guys you aren't afraid of them. Once they realized you aren't scared and can stand up for yourself they'll back off."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah," Her tone sarcastic and humorous. "Football head here was a real wild boy back in those days. Our freshman year, he was a real Frankie G."

"Who is Frankie G.?"

Arnold dry laughed. "A has-been that never was." He shrugged. "Anyway, Levi, I don't think dude will step near you. Unless he wants to get kneed and kicked in the nuts by a certain someone." Arnold glanced over at Helga, looking like she wanted to burst out into laughter. "What?" Arnold asked with a tiny smile.

Her lips were pressed together into a grin. "You said _nuts_." She mimicked a Beavis and Butthead type laugh.

Arnold released a dry laugh. He bit his lip and his eyes became hooded. "Are you gonna point that out for the rest of our lives?"

"What are you new here? Wait..." Her eyes brightened, then darkened as she leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "For the rest of our lives?"

"Huh? Um..." Arnold's face flushed.." Helga in response wriggled her eyebrows and bit and licked his ear. That earned her a groan and the redness on his cheeks deepened. "H-Helga could you not do that." He glanced at her and wriggled his brows. "But only when I'm trying to drive. Otherwise..."

Levi cleared his throat dramatically "Ahem. Can you _cut_ that out? At least until I get out of the car. It's grossing me out."

Arnold and Helga paused and both laughed at the same time. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to get used to it. If you wanna bum rides from football head." She playfully flicked his ear. "Besides, don't even act like you and Clarita, don't sneak kisses in all the time when you _think_ nobodies looking."

Helga grinned at the blush that registered on his cheeks and turned around feeling satisfied with her teasing for the morning.

Pulling into a student parking space, the three hopped out of the car.

Levi took off ahead of them the second his feet hit the ground. "Bye, thanks for the ride."

Arnold laughed. "I guess Levi got over his nerves."

"I guess so..." Helga smirked.

The sun beamed down and made the parking lot feeling blazing hot. Helga put her sunglasses on. When she looked back up there were her friends. Phoebe, Rhonda, and Nadine.

"Good morning Helga, how are you?"

Helga skimmed her surroundings with mild disgust. "The best I can be, being back in this dump."

"Helga you're an excellent student," Stated her best friend. "I don't know why you pretend to hate school."

She waved her off. "Pttff. School's a breeze. It's dealing with some of the clowns that roam the halls that give me a headache."

"Like who?" Nadine asked. She had spent more time volunteering than hanging out with Rhonda and company over the summer.

Helga spotted two people and scuffed. "Like that stunning couple to your far right." She pointed. Once their eyes were back on her they nodded with understanding.

Rhonda gasped, she heard about this new development of course. But, for once, decided not to gossip about it. "I can't believe she has resorted to your leftovers. How despicable."

She peeped how Lila sneaked low-key looks in her direction. "I think the girl got the hots for me. I need to tell her I don't swing that way. Cause if she tries to make out with me, I'll have no choice but to stomp her face into the ground..." She wiggled her brows. "With pleasure."

Helga jumped at arms around her and the feeling of a muscular chest against her back. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and dotted kisses. "I don't blame her," He gripped her shoulders and spun her around. He dipped her over and let his lips crashed into hers. "You're so hot." He mumbled against her mouth.

A flustered Helga pushed him back. "A-Arnold..." Her eyes fluttered around. "This isn't the place for that."

Arnold smirked, his hands squeezing her waist. "Oh? And my car was?" He ran his thumb around her lips, enjoying how she squirmed. "You know, my mom always says ... to never start something you can't finish." His grin slowly widened and he turned to walk away from her.

She narrowed her eyes, watching the back of him. "Ch... Who does he think he is?" When her friends giggled at her bad acting and walked ahead. Helga swooned. "Oh, my beloved sexy football head." She charged towards him and jumped on his back nearly knocking him to the ground.

* * *

The group walked around to the front of the school to enter and their jaws all dropped at the sight of Coach Reid being escorted out. It was like a scene from a movie or TV show, all the students in the crowded parking area instantly stopped talking and froze. And their friends all quietly, slowly turned to Arnold, who appeared to be in shock.

The whole lot went completely silent as the coach was pushed into the backseat of a squad car.

"Ahem," Arnold cleared throat, not taking his eyes off the car still in view. "So, Helga, about that _, breakfast_?"

With that, everyone else resumed their individual chit chatting as if they hadn't just seen a faculty member being hauled off by the cops. Helga's eyes still as wide as his, put her arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, football head, let's get inside."

* * *

Helga was at her locker when through her peripheral vision, she spotted Lila strolling up to her.

"What do you want?"

"Why the hostility? I'm only coming to say hi."

"Okay, you said it, now skip your happy ass along." Helga huffed when Lila continued to stand there. "Our last encounter wasn't even close to being civil so I suggest you go kick rocks."

"Helga don't be petty." Helga turned to her so fast with a wide eye scowl. "Because I'm over all of the drama from the summer."

"I'm being petty? Are you serious?" She snorted and laughed. "You're over the drama... right?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Then what's the deal with you and Wolfgang?"

"He's nice." Helga found that amusing. "Really!" She shrieked while Helga mockingly nodded. "He's more than his bully facade. You know all about that Helga?"

She rolled her eyes at her lame attempt at a jab. "He's nice." She repeated and cackled thinking this girl is either brain dead or simply acting. Maybe a bit of both. While Helga didn't think of Wolfgang as the devil, she sure he was full of it ninety-nine percent of the time. "Whatever," She replied flatly and closed her locker, sighing she leaned against it. "If you're still trying to get a rise out of me, I have news for you, it isn't going to work. But I also have a little advice for you, because _I_ do actually have a _heart_. I suggest you stop using these fake, superficial relationships as a crutch and deal with your real _deep seeded issues_ before they fester out of control. And... learn to be self-reliant because if you keep skipping down this path you'll only end up hurting yourself, not me, not Arnold but _you_. So anyway," She sighed. "I hope this little interaction has been stimulating because that's all the words of wisdom I will spare." She smirked, pushed off the locker and strolled off, a part of her hoping some of them got through to her.

* * *

Closing his door and changing into some lounging clothes, he shook his head and fell back on his bed. He yawned staring out his skylight. "All shit talking he did, just to be living foul himself... Arg," He groaned. "I wasted the whole summer racking my brain all for nothing."

After taking a short nap, Arnold finally took out his school planner, looking at his future assignments. Yep, there were assignments already, but he expected that with the type of teachers he was given. Right as he was about to start working ahead, he heard the faint sound of music and a voice. He stood and went towards where the sound was coming from. The closer he got to his skylight, the louder it got. He realized this was a female voice, accompanied by a guitar. The corners of his mouth curled up because he recognized this voice. He was about to go up there and join her. But he stopped, she would possibly clam up at his presence. Even though she probably knew he could hear her, it's one thing to know he's listening, it's another thing to see him doing so.

He could never be certain how she would react to things. She always kept him guessing. How she reacted all depended on the day, her mood and the situation, she was sometimes unpredictable. But he loved her for it. Using caution because he really wanted her to keep going, he instead, sat crossed leg on his bed and listened. Nodding, he was impressed with how far her guitar skills had come in such a short period of time but wasn't surprised. Once Helga put her mind to something, she would master it in no time flat. A warmth rushed through him at her heavenly voice.

With his arms behind his head, he laid back on his pillow, a broad smile on his lips, he sealed his eyes closed. "This year might go better than I thought."

 _ **Hey, all who read this. Sorry for the super slow update. Blame laziness, insomnia, and writer's block. Which I'm still going through, but I already had this chapter partially written so I thought to update since it's been a while;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Arnold finally got Helga to agree for him to come over for dinner, she was so sure that if he did, he'd be quick to run into the streets screaming. But he wouldn't let up, so here they are.

The two of them entered her house with grocery bags in each of their grasp. Arnold took all the bags from her and beelined to the kitchen. He strolled back out to the living room area, smiling. "What's _he_ doing here?!" Barked Bob from his chair he sits at as if it's his throne.

"How are you doing Mr. Pataki?"

Bob didn't respond to Arnold's greeting and Helga groaned. " _He_ is my boyfriend, Arnold and _he_ is here..." She said with great annoyance but glimpsed at Arnold who gestured for her to keep her cool. She sighed and would go on to speak through a clenched jaw, but calmer voice. "Because I invited him, he's helping out with dinner."

Bob's eye's shifted from Helga to Arnold sharply, "Hmm, he better not burn up food, that stuff ain't cheap."

"No, that's what you do... and we bought the food anyway. " She mumbled while trailing to the kitchen.

"What was that?"

She took a step back, sucking in and out a breath. "Nothing, _dad_."

Arnold peeked from in the kitchen with his hands around the doorway. "We'll let you know when dinner is ready, Sir."

He didn't reply.

Helga grumbled something under her breath when she entered the kitchen, and Arnold immediately smiled at her. "See, everything is fine." Then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Stop worrying so much."

She raised her both of her brows. "Just give it time."

There was a loud thud, most likely Bob's final hand hitting the arm of his chair. "Hey! You two quit all that yapping and finish that meal!"

Helga folded her arms across her chest and blinked a few times at him. "And it starts..."

Arnold grabbed the oven mitten from behind her and squeezed her waist in the process. "It'll be cool."

She raised one of her brows and her lip curled up like a smirk. "Whatever you say Arnold."

He folded his arms, deadpanning. "Aren't I suppose to say that?"

Helga sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Who cares, just shut up and cook."

Arnold rolled up one of the dish towels and lightly popped her with it. She faced him, immediately he winked. His eyes crinkled. Most likely at a distant memory. Helga's scowl; which formed on reflex, faded and the corners of her mouth upturned as she was also reminded of something nostalgic.

The four of them sat down for dinner. Bob at the head of the table, Miriam across from Arnold and Helga who sat beside each other. Bob while everyone else bowed their heads for grace, he immediately began stuffing his face. "This chicken is dry," He said just as Arnold said amen and looked the teenager right in the eye. "Is this what you loons call good food in that nuthouse you call a home?"

"Dad!"

Arnold's hand found her knee and rubbed it a little. "Yeah, I guess we do." He took a bite of his food, feeling eyes on him, he turned and smiled, the kind of smile she knew he did whenever he found something genuinely humorous or enjoyable. Her eyes formed into saucers in disbelief at his reaction.

The evening continued down that path, but Arnold kept surprising Helga with how he handled her father's unapologetic rudeness or her mother's lack of coordination. His smile changed but never entirely faltered as they finished their meal.

Bob immediately left the table upon finishing eating; Miriam started to try and clean up, but when she nearly dropped everything, Helga shooed her out to lie down.

And so the two of them quietly cleaned up the kitchen, Helga felt embarrassed in spite of his way of keeping a pleasant face the whole time. But she still wished her family could have known how to pretend at least to be healthy and civil. She put the last of the silverware up and walked Arnold out. "Arnold, I'm sorry about Bob, but hey you can't say I didn't warn you."

He turned around and leaned against the opened door. "It's okay, I'm not mad or anything." Helga looked at him like he had sprouted three heads and he grinned. "I _told you_ , I could deal with it."

She dropped her gaze, her head steadily shaking. "Yeah, but what he said about you and your family."

He lifted one of his shoulders, and there was a brief pause. "He said some of the same things when I was a kid," His eyes floated up. "I'm not gonna lie it did cut deep back then," His eyes lowered, he bit his lip then laughed suddenly. Helga quirked a brow. "Hey, I remember when you tried to apologize for him, during parent's day... you were _terrible_ at that."

Helga tried to grimace at his teasing but instead coughed out a mocking laugh. "I was trying alright, cut a girl a break." Her eyes lowered, and she scuffed her shoes against the pavement of her stoop. "Um... thanks for helping out with dinner," She met his gaze, and her lip twitched up some more. "Didn't know football heads could cook."

His eyes lowered to her mouth and back to her eyes; he licked his lips. "Oh, football heads can do lots of things." He stepped closer then moved back with and his grin changed into a soft smile. "Anyway...uh... You're welcome; it was fun." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I hope we can do this again sometime?"

Her mouth opened and her brows furrowed. "You mean managed to _survive_ an evening in Pataki-vill, and you want to come back? Are you nuts?"

He shrugged. "Have you forgotten where I grew up? It wasn't precisely the picture of modern family normalcy either and still isn't. And it wasn't so bad in there." Helga sucked her teeth. Arnold took hold of both of her hands. "When I said that I always want to spend time with you and I'd do anything to make sure your content... I meant it. And besides," His gaze went out the door to the street. "Who knows... maybe your dad and I might start getting along well."

Helga pressed her lips together but unsuccessfully holding in laughter. "Sorry... that just seems too outlandish ever to happen."

Arnold hummed. "You know what I've learned over the years..." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. "When you talk up something enough... even something you perceive of as the _unthinkable_ , you ... without realizing it, speak it into existence."

"Speak it into existence? Isn't that kind of a cliche'." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, maybe... but that doesn't make it any less real."

She stared at him or a second and crossed her arms. "Huh... was that my _football headed_ lesson for the day?"

Arnold smirking, he shrugged. "I guess so." He kissed her gently on the lips; his dimple deepened when he looked her in the eyes. "Nite Helga, see you tomorrow."

* * *

A younger Pataki tried to hurry up to a class he was late for, but his path was cut off by an unfriendly face. "Well, well... another _runt_... got caught out in the halls. Awww..." He looked around Levi. "Where's lady-Pataki and her football face boyfriend? Or that girl I've seen you with?" He glanced at his followers. "Get a load of this, dude's girlfriend is tougher than he is." He threw his large head back laughing.

Levi narrowed his eyes on the big bully. "A _better_ the question is, why are you so obsessed with them? No... even _better_ why are you so obsessed with _me_?"

"Obsessed?"

"Helga broke up with you and you're not over it." He glanced at the faces behind Wolf. "Yes, your leader is sensitive man-child who can't deal with rejection. That's the entire reason why he's been antagonizing me. It's gotten so bad he's even resulted in dating football face aka Arnold Shortman's ex-girlfriend. That's how deep he is in his heartbreak." He often heard Helga say Wolf typically would turn into a deer in headlights when someone stood up to him. As a result, the freshman guy boldly stepped closer to him. "The thing is, it's okay to have to have these sad feelings because what that it means is you do have a heart in there somewhere. Instead of balling up your emotions and then exploding on people like me who've done nothing to you, how about you climb out of your macho facade and vent out your feelings. Eventually, after you do that, you'll finally be able to move on and find a suitable girlfriend. And that horrible condition you have called _sexual_ frustration will no longer be your problem." He smiled smugly. "Good luck and good day." He walked around them without anyone attempting to touch him.

"You better watch your butt! You're in hot water now, kid..." His eyes wandered unsurely. "You're lucky we're in the school!"

* * *

During one of their classes midday, the intercom shrieked on. "My apologies for the interruption, but we need all football players to come to the gym room immediately for a short meeting."

Arnold rolled his neck back to glance at Helga. "You guy jocks get away with everything," She huffed. "While us mere peasants have to stay here and suffer." He nodded some and shrugged his shoulders. Her features softened just a tad. "Good luck." She mouthed before quickly resuming her writing.

He smiled, but when he turned around, he sighed and stood up. After a long summer of mentally straining himself, he had little patience for any more drama or disappointments.

He entered the gym room and saw all the football staff standing front and center. He sat down with his teammates.

"Young men, we regret to inform you that Coach Reid will no longer be on board."

"Why, why did they arrest him?" Wolfgang shouted out in the form of a question.

"That's no one's concern. Now, we're happy to introduce your new head coach. Mr. Oysterton."

A tall, lanky guy stepped forward. "Ahaha where did they find this doofus. He looks like this cream ball that was the fourth-grade at PS118."

The coach with a stack of papers took in each face individually. "Hello, students..."

Arnold and mainly everyone else was attentive as he continued to introduce him. Suddenly he pulled out an envelope and then a form. "Ahem, I've been going through your records, and I must say I am very impressed with many of you. Most of you, in fact, have managed to keep your grades up, some of you have managed to get on the honor roll, and that is truly impressive." He sighed. "But unfortunately, they're a few of you who have lagged behind on your academic responsibilities." His eyes stopped on certain faces in particular. "And I have to make some cuts..."

"What is this cream puff talking about?"

Arnold rolled his eyes and leaned forward, trying to ignore his obnoxious quips. Coach Oysterton passed out some forms indicating where each member stood. Arnold smiled that surprised that he was in good standing. He did in fact, maintain mostly getting A's and a few B's in all of his courses for the last four years with zero disciplinary problems.

Once the meeting was over, Arnold watched as everyone dispersed after the brief meeting. He paused at Wolfgang and a few other guys yelling at the coach. "How did I get cut and this fat idiot Berman is still here?!"

Harold groaned and scowled. "Hey! I might be a bit on the tubby side, but that's cuz... I have a gland problem, but I'm _not_ an idiot, I got straight C's on my report, it was hard, but I did it!" He marched off with his fist balled up.

Arnold noticed the coach seemed to be tuning out his obnoxiousness, shaking his head, he jogged out to catch up with Harold.

* * *

Levi in the hall, heading to the cafeteria heard a noise. "Pssst..." Levi eyebrows furrowed and he paused until he heard it again. "Pssst..." He followed the sound and saw a shorter kid. "Aren't you Levi Pataki?"

Levi's eyes darted around, unsure of how this kid knew his name. "Yes." He nodded.

"We heard about how you stood up to Wolfgang."

Levi's forehead creased. "We?"

Suddenly other freshman age kids popped from in doorways, the boy's bathroom and a few out of lockers. He took in their appearances. "Oh... um, yeah, I guess I did stand up to him."

"Cool, the guy has busted all of us, he stuffed Ralph here in the toilet, head first."

"Isn't that called a swirlie...?"

"Yeah, and I got stuffed in a full garbage filled with old moldy lunch food."

"The guy threw two eggs at me."

"And I haven't been able to sit down for weeks."

Levi held up his hand for them to stop. Then his brows twitched up, and his lips parted. "Shouldn't we try to get him back?"

They other kids all exchanged glances at each other. "How?"

"Huddle around..." Once they were in a tight circle." Levi nodded slowly. "Okay… I think I know what we can do."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Levi made a beeline to a particular table. "Hi, Harold,"

Harold did a head nod and took a big gulp of his soda. He chopped down a few bites of his protein bar and eyeballed him. "Shouldn't you be congregating with the rest of the freshman geeks?"

His mouth twitched up. "No... um," He folded his hands and sat down. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

Harold blinked. "What's in it for me?"

Levi's mouth twisted up for a second. "Um," His eyes lit up. "You know how Wolfgang is always calling you fat, dumb, lazy, worthless-"

"Can you just get to the point?!"

"Right," He bit his lip and raised a brow. "Aren't you sick of that? Aren't you tired of the guy telling you what to do?"

Harold seemed to be mulling that over his head and after a few seconds he began nodding. "You know, you're right... I am sick of it; he's been doing it since I was a little kid and always resented that... Because I'm not dumb!" He crushed the can with one hand.

The younger boy flinched slightly on reflex. "Exactly... I know you aren't... so wouldn't you love to see him get back what he gives? Think about it... this isn't even his class, he should have graduated last year, yet he's running things like he's the head honcho."

"Yeah!" Harold pounded the table. "Wait, what exactly are you going on about? And make it plain!"

Levi beckoned for him to lean forward and he whispered in his ear. "Hmm." He leaned back folded his arms. "I'm in."

* * *

Clarita walked out of her class with another girl was equally tomboyish on her side. At the sight of her, Levi jogged up to her. "Hey."

"Sup?" She replied with a head nod. "This is my girl Steph. Steph, this is my boyfriend, Levi."

"Hey, nice to meet you?" He said with genuine friendliness.

"Hey..." The girl gave him a once-over. "This is your boyfriend, Clarita?"

She scowled at her. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, chill..." She looked over the small, studious looking guy again and the slightly taller, athletic built girl. "Just… man… talk about total opposites."

Levi and Clarita both glanced at each and nonchalantly shrugged. "Okay..." He put his arm around Clarita then regarded her friend again. "You two wanna, see something cool?"

* * *

Clarita and Steph purposely dodged over to where she knew he would be. The two girls strolled nonchalantly in his path. "Hey Clarita, did you hear Berman has your boy Pataki held down in the alley off campus..."

"What?!" Clarita dropped her things and ran off.

Wolfgang jumped down off the top of the school's stoop, following her with his eyes and then looked at her friend who was kneeling down to pick up her things. "Aye, what did you say?"

Steph looked at him with complete disinterest. "About what?"

"About Pataki?"

"Oh... uh, I just heard he's finally paying his _dues_. That football player Harold has him."

Wolfgang bumped past her and took off in the direction he saw Clarita go.

"Berman! Drop em, he's mine."

But-"

"I said drop em..." He narrowed his eyes on Levi in a menacing way. "I got nothing to lose now."

After pushing Levi against the brick wall, he slowly took off his belt, "This," He lifted the strap, "Is gonna hurt me far worse than is gonna hurt you."

Just about to sling the belt, suddenly a large rope pulled him down to the ground. "Fat ass what the fuck?!"

Harold used his strength to flip him, and his arms and legs were tied, tightly together. Once he was done, he stood up and whistled and out came all the _runts_ that Levi met; who were hiding behind garbage cans.

Arnold and Helga were walking hand in hand, talking casually, when they heard loud chanting. Helga's ears perked at the sound of her last name. With her hand still around his, they ran over to where it was coming from, in the alley not too far from the school. Where they saw a large guy appearing to be Wolfgang being lifted up in the air. Raised by a group of much smaller freshman, because there were quite a few of them.

The couple watched as the overgrown boy was hoisted up and thrown inside the top snapping close. Harold gave them all high fives then put an enormous rock on top of it.

Arnold stood there in disbelief blinking; then he looked at a bug-eyed Helga. Gradually, he smirked. "Looks like Wolfgang's finally where he belongs."

Helga jerked her head back at him and then back to the group of freshman running and cheering in victory, including her cousin. She shook her head. "That proves it!"

"What?"

She lifted her chest. "Pataki's are top dogs, no matter how puny they are."

Arnold thought about that for a second and nodded. "You might have a point there."

" _Might_?" She gasped softly. "Did you not just see that boss display of revenge?" She looked him up and down smugly. "And let's not even mention that you get daily evidence of our superiority from being in my glorious presence."

His eyes circled all over her and cracked a grin. Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever you Helga."

They started to leave, but then Arnold stroked his chin at the muffled sound of his yells coming from inside the dumpster. "Maybe... we should go help him out of there...It's the right thing to do right?"

Helga deadpanned. Staring at each other, the corners of their lips etched up. "Not!" They shouted at the same time and guffawed carefreely.

Arnold finally stopped laughing once the field came into view. He turned to Helga. "Here's where I get off..." He kissed her near her mouth and then on her lips once she faced him. "See you later?" She nodded wordlessly. "Cool. Am I giving Lev a ride home?"

"No, he's snagging a ride from Clarita's dad."

"Okay..." He put his helmet on. "Time to take this abuse."

Helga went and sat in the bleachers. Writing in her journal, she glanced up in thought; her eyes floated back to Arnold, who was running and catching the ball. She smiled broadly at the look of self-satisfaction on his face. But after a few minutes, she began to slip into her thoughts, and soon she fell into daydream mode.

"Pataki!" That was followed by a loud clap.

Helga flinched and looked over the tall guy. "Criminy Geraldo, did you have to yell my name like that?!"

"We've been trying to get your attention, but you were too busy staring into space like some mental patient."

She glared at him; she observed her best friend who didn't seem to be listening at all. "You're lucky Pheebs is here or else all that pretty hair would be on the ground."

"Yeah, Pataki, sure." his brows knitted. "Wait, did you just call my hair _pretty_?"

Helga's eyes darted. " _No._ "

"Yeah, you did. Babe." He tapped Phoebe's shoulder; she quirked a brow at her boyfriend. "Pataki said my hair is pretty."

Phoebe's eyes drifted over to Helga for a second, and she looked like she was smothering a laugh. "She did, didn't she."

"Never thought I see the day..." He wiped his eyes, the tears of sheer amusement.

"Oh yuk it up..." She snarked.

Gerald glanced at his phone with some impatience. "You ready to go or what? Phoebe and I have important plans."

Helga's forehead creased. "Who cares about your icky ideas?"

"Icky?" Gerald shook his head. "What are you in middle school? And you should care if you want a ride."

Helga ignored him and waved so he would move out of her view of Arnold. "Hey, uh," Her eyes stayed on him. "Look you guys go along. I changed my mind; I'll wait for Shortman."

He shrugged at her. "Suit yourself."

Helga smirked at him for using a saying Arnold often used but didn't say anything.

"Goodbye Helga, call me."

After a few minutes of being there alone, she felt someone plop down next to her and was taken aback. "Patty... What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." She leaned back and shrugged. "Just came to see all you guys."

Helga put her attention back on the field, zeroing in a particular player. "You're here to see all of us, eh?"

Patty nodded.

Helga's grin grew smug-like. "So you don't have something going on with a particular lineman?" The girls both caught a glimpse of Harold giving one of the freshman starters a wedgie. "It's okay, you like who you like, _right_?"

Patty raised her brows. "Yeah if you think I'd be seriously into a high school class clown."

Helga observed Patty for a moment; she could see her real feelings shining through. With a half-grin, she wordlessly bumped her shoulder and put her attention back on the field.

At the sight of Arnold completing another play correctly, Helga stood up clapping. "Go, Shortman!" She whistled with two of her fingers. "Kick ass hair boy!"

Arnold froze, his cheeks turned red, he steadied his eyes on her and winked.

* * *

Arnold dragged his limp body up the stairs and into his room. He absent-mindedly tossed his bag in his closet and turned to Helga. "If you cheer like that during practice, I can't even imagine what you're like during an actual game. I have to remember to return the favor."

With a slight blush, she fell back on his couch. "So... tell me all the juicy details of that meeting?"

In his closet, he changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, coming out he eyeballed her. "I was sure you already heard all those details because stuff gets around lightning fast."

"Yeah, but... I don't like to depend on gossip, most of its exaggerated anyway. Being friends with Rhonda, you learn. Plus, I want to get it from the geek bait's mouth."

He stared at her, breathily laughed and nodded. "Well, what you heard about Reid is probably right. According to Gerald, who heard from fuzzy slippers, he was arrested on charges involving embezzlement." He raised his brows up high. "We already have a new coach, Oysterton... and he made some cuts. Wolf and that crater face Miller are off specifically."

She cackled wickedly. "Would you look at that… Karma is one huge shady bitch."

"Yep," His eyes ran all over her. "What about you? You haven't said anything about your upcoming events."

She lazily shrugged. "My season hasn't started yet..." Her eyes fluttered around. "As far as practice... I'm dreading it." He looked at her questioning. "I'm out of shape." She sighed and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "If you think I'm moody now... oh brother just you wait."

Arnold's eyes darkened as he regarded her figure. "If that's what you call out of shape, I can't wait to see you when you're _in_ shape." He pulled by the waist and kissed her deeply.

Helga pulled away, observing his expressions, she slowly smirked. "Don't you dare start..." Her features changed to more of a cheeky one. "Unless you're prepared to finish."

"Oh, I can _finish,_ " Helga froze when his hand snaked under her shirt which was nothing new, but then his fingers also slid under her bra to caress her breast. She moaned into his mouth, and his blush deepened After about a minute he removed his hands and moved back. "Sorry," He gripped his forehead. "I don't know what's gotten into me... well, yes I do, you keep getting more beautiful and... _sexy_... by the day, but I'm not trying to pressure you _at all_. I know how you feel and _honestly,_ I agree with it. Because you see, we have plenty of time for-"

"Arnold shut up!" There was blatant humor in her voice. Her facial muscles relaxed and she smiled. "So you copped a feel," She shrugged. "It's about _damn_ time. It's not like I'm offended so quit being such a lame.

He rolled his eyes, but also rubbed his neck. "I'm just trying to be-"

"An upstanding gentleman." She poked him. "Doi, but you gotta cut yourself a break, you have to look at me ... looking like _this_." She pointed towards herself and quirked one brow. "I'm surprised you resisted this long."

He squeezed his eyes shut, chuckling. "Oh, aren't you modest."

She waved at hand at him. "Aye... modesty isn't in my blood..."

He only smiled that lopsided way, his eyes loving but also still a bit lustful.

Getting flustered under his gaze, her eyes lowered to his tone upper body she could see in the snug shirt he had on. That only made her even more flushed. At the feeling of her face heating up, she searched the room, in need of a distraction.

Helga found her guitar, which she tended to leave in his place a lot. Now in her grasp, she began playing a melody, and her eyes lifted to meet his warm smile. She just gazed back at him for a few moments as her fingers strummed the guitar. Her lips parted. "I love you," She mouthed.

He sighed softly. "I love you too," He whispered.

"I know." Smirking halfheartedly, she began to sing.

* * *

Later on, that evening, after Helga went home, the doorbell rang and Arnold being right in the living room when to answer. When he did, his eyebrows etched up in surprise at this visitor; he couldn't have predicted would have been at his door.

He swallowed, and his lips parted. "M-Mr. Pataki..." The larger man did a faint head nod. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Arthur-"

"Um, actually it's _Arnold_ , sir." Arnold corrected him more impatience in his tone than he intended.

He sighed and nodded. "Right, right... _Arnold_. I stopped by because I have things to say to you..." He hesitated. "I haven't been exactly on board with the idea of you dating my daughter, and I've said some cruel things out of angry. I also know about what happened to Coach Reid, who _was_ an associate of mine. Look, I'll admit I'm not the most moral person in town, but I don't those actions." He was quiet for a minute. "I'm no good at his apology game, but..." Bob's eyes connected with his. "I've always thought you were a pretty decent kid. So about those things I've said recently and over the years..." He sighed heavily. "I was wrong... I think... your good for my daughter... Helga." Bob studied Arnold stunned face. "Well, anyway, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing... Good luck with school and football."

He reached a hand out to Arnold who after a second of staring unblinking, shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Pataki."

He closed the door and leaned against it, his lips parted. He lumbered up the stairs to get his phone to call Helga and sighed at hearing her playfully hostile greeting. But just went ahead and texted her. **A: You won't believe this**

He accidentally clicked the send button prematurely and then quickly typed more.

 **A:** **The unthinkable just happened**

 **-Thanks so much for the kind reviews;)**


End file.
